Forgotten, Forbidden Love
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Two hearts struggle for Tea's own: one looking for forgiveness and one for fresh love. Who's heart will Tea choose? In the Past AND the Present? SetoxTeaxYugi P.SetoxTeanaxYami
1. Noa's Story

**Originally Written: April 2004**

**Originally Posted: 4-24-04**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 194 (COMPLETE)**

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)!

* * *

**

NOTE: First off, this is my first fanfic, so, if it isn't that good, that's why. I am sorry if half of the facts are mixed up. Truth is, I live in the USA, and we haven't seen as much as there is. So, I'm pretty much predicting/making up a lot of stuff for the future. (But, as I see more ever week, my head may say, these ideas are totally wrong, but I can't change them now. So, we'll have to just live with it. I've also had to work around some things that I haven't seen, like Bakura coming back into a body, and I just **needed** to add Noa, so, I gave him a story (Chapter 1) (We're also going to pretend that the Millennium Puzzle has GREAT, GREAT magic.) Also, I'm going to hypothesize that Mai and Bakura get sane again and get their bodies and/or minds back. I'm also going to say that they were **supposed** to have rid Bakura of his evil spirit back on the blimp. If this note confuses you, don't worry, and just read the story. And, if you really must know, if you're just itching to know when this takes place (which I really doubt you are) it takes place after Battle City (and we're going to say that December happens right after Battle City. Also, I don't care whether they are supposed to celebrate the Holidays/ Christmas Season or not, but in here, they do! (in a way…)). Of course, you didn't have to read this to find that out. But, I only wrote this for you people that really want to know the time before you even start the story, even though it's in the first line of my fan-fic. Anyway, I've blabbed on too much. Enjoy! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Well, I hear we have to write these things. But, ain't it obvious…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! As much as I love and adore it, it is not mine (unfortunately). Otherwise, if it had been, things probably would've gone differently, such as including this fanfic. Finally…now we get to read.

Forgotten, Forbidden Love 

Part One  
  
Chapter 1- Noa's Story

Tea entered the grand hall where Seto Kaiba was holding his End of Battle City "Party." (He had preferred to stay away from the terms Ball and Dance, for they sounded more like romantic fairy tale things.) She was adorned in a long, white, sleeveless dress. Ishizu had helped her with her gown (just as Mai had helped Serenity). The Egyptian ex- psychic had loaned the girl some very beautiful things, such as a gold Egyptian collar, and some very thin golden clasps for the two strands of hair that stylishly hung down, while the rest of her hair was in a bun. She also wore a turquoise, ovular necklace. Indeed, she was very beautiful.

Most of the old participants were there, those whom had been eliminated before the finals. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. The only two people she could discern in the crowd were Mokuba and Noa Kaiba (whom had just gotten his body back, thanks to Yugi's generous offer and use of the Millennium Puzzle; yet he remained in his six-year-younger body). (We're now going to take a short trip down memory lane, and visit this reuniting. This also has a key part that you will have to remember for a point in this fanfic.)

* * *

The gang (save Kaiba, whom was still in the cockpit) just stood at the windows from the escaping blimp. They all felt bad for Noa and hoped that one day, they would see him again. They made their way to the cockpit, just to see what was up with Kaiba. As they entered, and Seto was just about to jump at them for entering, the large screen in front of them grew fuzzy. Everyone looked at it, expecting the worst. Something appeared…it was Noa's head! (De ja vu' much?) 

"Noa!" Mokuba exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I downloaded my mind to the blimp's computer," Noa replied, "I told you that you'd see me again.

Mokuba turned to Seto Kaiba, "Seto, isn't there anything we can do to give him a body sort of thing? I mean, he's family and I'm sure he doesn't want to be stuck in that computer all the time." Seto didn't answer. It was true; he now did want Noa to truly be a part of the family. But he didn't know what to do. His tournament was still going on, and he didn't have any time to make a robotic body, if that, for his brother. There was nothing he could do. Yugi sensed the brothers' feelings.

Then he spoke up, "Noa, if you wanted to have your own body, all you had to do was _ask._"

Noa looked at him strangely, "What?" The others all turned to look at him.

"If you give me a minute or two, I'm sure I can reunite you with your body," Yugi replied. Everyone still stared at him. The Millennium Puzzle glowed. Yugi's eyes dulled, becoming a deep violet.

Yugi opened the door to Yami's side of his mind. He stepped inside and gazed for a second at the many confusing stairways and doorways. Finally, he saw the stairway he was looking for. Yugi ran up the stairs. Turning the corner at the top of them, he collided into Yami, and almost went careening down the staircase, but Yami grabbed his arm in the nick of time. He pulled his protégé up.

"Yugi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be 'outside'?" he inquired.

"I have to find a certain room that I stumbled upon a while ago. It's for Noa's sake. Come on!" he grabbed the Pharaoh's arm and led him down the corridor.

"Stumbled upon? Yugi, have you been exploring my mind?" he asked, just a little irritated.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too," he answered.

"Oh?" Yami replied, still confused.

Suddenly, Yugi halted in front of a large, black, metal door. It looked like a safe vault, wanting to protect what was inside. Yugi pushed open the door with ease. Inside, there sat a blue diamond, reaching from the floor to the ceiling.

"What's this? I swear I had opened all of the doors in my mind, but I've never been here," Yami said, in awe.

"There are many places I'm sure you haven't been," Yugi replied, walking up to the glowing blue diamond.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Yugi answered, examining the diamond, "Now, where are they…ah! Here they are!"

"What's there?" Yami asked.

"There are two cracks in this diamond. Sometimes, this room randomly shows these two same flicks. One of them is when I "died" during our match with Pegasus. Then, this crack," he pointed to one of them, "starts to glow. Then, there's another flick, I think it's one from your past. It shows you, as Pharaoh, I think, and Kaiba as a mage.

"What? It shows some of my past? How come I always miss these things?" Yami cried out.

"Yeah," Yugi said thoughtfully, "you miss a lot of things."

"Huh? Yugi, you know something I don't, don't you?" Yami replied.

"What? No!" Yugi panicked. "Anyway, that certain flick kind of shows you lying on the ground. You look kind of dead or something. Then, this other crack glows. Afterwards, both flicks end with the kind of knocked-out dead person up and moving again. So," he pointed again to the cracks, "I think these cracks have been breeches in the diamond that's supposed to give life again, in certain terms. I also think that these fissures were made because of sheer love and determination. Otherwise, well, we probably wouldn't be here. See, in that flick from your past, there was a girl, I couldn't see her face, but she was sitting over you, crying. So, I don't know exactly how this diamond here works, but, maybe, if we put another crack in it, Noa can be resurrected, in a way."

"Well, your stories do make some sense," Yami replied with his hand on his chin, "Let's give it a try." They pounded endlessly on the diamond, but it wouldn't crack. Their hands hurt madly and were cramped not long after they started.

"We can't do this alone," Yami said, exhausted.

Yugi's head shot up, "Of course! We CAN'T do it alone!"

"Yugi, what are you getting at?" Yami replied.

Someone grabbed his arm and helped him up. Yami looked around and saw Joey.

"Hey, buddy, here to help!"

"What are you doing here?" Yami replied, astounded.

"Remember when I showed you your recent memories in our duel with Noa? Well, they're here to help," Yugi said. Quickly, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba and even Noa appeared. They looked at Yami.

He sighed, "Yugi, you've done it again. But, I'm going to have to have a serious talk with you about exploring my mind after this is over…."

"Oh, come on, Yami, lay off him," Tristan spoke up.

Then, together, they all punched their fists into the same exact spot, a few punches at a time.

Suddenly, Yugi spoke, "Stop!" Kaiba was just about to punch the forsaken diamond, when he stopped.

"What now?" he asked irritably.

"I think we all ought to hit it together, at the same time, with all the force and determination we can give it," Yugi replied.

"He's right," Mokuba said, "That ought to work!"

"Let's give it a try then," Duke said.

"One," Tea started counting.

"Two, Yami continued.

"THREE!" Noa ended. Together, they all socked the diamond. In using all of their force on such a hard surface, their fists replied with excruciating pain. Everyone, at the same time, tried numbing it.

Tristan looked at the clean surface, "It didn't work."

"Wait!" Serenity cried, "Look!" Everyone gazed at the surface of the diamond where, together, they had punched with all their might. A fracture began forming, and made its way down to the bottom of the gem. Everyone stood back as the gem glowed even brighter. The split emitted rays of blue light. Yugi disappeared.

Yugi woke up back in the blimp. His Millennium Puzzle glowed yellow, then that same neon blue, as the diamond had. Everyone stared in amazement. Noa disappeared from the screen.

A few minutes later, the door to the control room opened. There stood Noa, looking at them enthusiastically. They all looked at him happily. Noa stared at his hands.

"Finally! After six years, I have my body back!" he then looked up at Yugi and ran over to him, "Thank you so much Yugi. I don't know how you did it, but I'm back! Thank you so much!"

"It wasn't just me, Noa," he looked around the room, "it was all of us." The rest were just a bit confused, but they didn't really care.

Suddenly, Mokuba ran over and hugged him. Noa looked down, surprised, and then hugged him in return. Then, Seto strode over and lovingly ruffled Noa's hair. He wasn't into the hugging thing. Afterwards, of course, the Battle City finals continued…. **Now, back to the present, and the real story….

* * *

**

So, what'd y'all think (if you haven't noticed by now, with my use of ain't and y'all, yes I'm from the forsaken south.)? Was it any good? Please review! Believe me, it gets MUCHO better, so please keep reading! (This was just sort of an intro, you know?)


	2. Plans and Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! A duh. If you think I do, email me and I'll recommend a psychiatrist.

**Chapter 2- Plans and Warnings**

Tea walked over to them and stood behind the two, whose heads were bent low over a table and snickering madly.

She cleared her throat, "Hmmm, and what might you two be doing?" The two boys spun around quicker than lightning.

"N-nothing," Mokuba stuttered trying not to laugh.

"Honestly, Tea, we're just standing here, doing nothing at all. If you're looking for Seto, he's way over there," he pointed to the other side of the room, where a lonely doorway stood. The green-haired boy gave a fake smile.

"Why would I be looking for Kaiba? Whatever, you two just don't go getting into any mischief," she left the table. The boys looked at each other.

"Do you reckon she knows?" Mokuba inquired.

"Of course not. She only just caught us, but not in the act. Also, we have a good reason for putting up mistletoe. It's the Christmas Season!" Noa laughed.

"How ironic that Seto placed his party at this time…." Mokuba thought out loud.

"Yeah, ironic," Noa said sarcastically, "You know just as well as I do that he's looking for an excuse to get…" here, Noa spoke in a whisper that was barely audible, "his girl."

"I'm well aware of that," Mokuba looked over at the girl walking away, "But I'm sure he's got competition."

Noa looked at him suddenly, "Really? Who?"

Mokuba spun back around and stared his brother straight in the eye, "Isn't it obvious? It's the same guy he always has competition with."

"Yugi?"

"Exactly, 'my dear Watson,'" Mokuba laughed.

Noa turned to look at the door, where the Wheelers, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Ishizu, Marik and Yugi entered, "This should be very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Mokuba was also staring at the party entering, but not at the whole group. There was a certain girl, with long, light brown hair, that caught his eye. Noa looked at his lost brother. He smiled and shook his head. Another brother of his lost in the fantasies of love. He was glad that he hadn't been "alive" long enough to get caught up in that sort of mess.

Then he spoke to Mokuba, "Well, Moke, are you going to help me put up this stuff, or should I leave you and Serenity alone?" He laughed quietly.

Mokuba glared at him indignantly, "Of course I'm helping! What gave you that idea about me and…her?" The poor kid was fuming.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, except you were staring at her like she was Aphrodite, the goddess of _love and beauty_," Noa smiled.

"That is most certainly not true! Now, let's get these hung before more people come in!" He took a pile of mistletoe that they had gathered, without Seto's consent, and went to put the rest of it up.

* * *

Joey noticed the tables of food and immediately ran over to them, leaving Serenity brother less for the time being.

"He found the food," Duke muttered, embarrassed at how his friend had just run off.

"Hey! Wait for me, Joey!" Tristan cried out and followed his best friend. Duke sighed a sigh of defeat.

"Well, so, what do we do now?" Serenity piped up. Duke looked up.

He grabbed Serenity's arm and dragged her off to a far corner of the room, "Why don't we go wait over there for Kaiba to officially start this party. We can talk while we wait." Serenity was whisked away with a look of confusion on her face.

Mai closed her eyes in anger, "So much for a group of friends."

"Some of us remain here," Ishizu commented.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, scanning the room, "Is Tea here yet? We ought to find her." Marik also scanned the room.

"There she is!" he exclaimed, pointed to the walking figure.

"I'll go get her," Yugi said as he ran off.

Mai sighed, "This is what I mean. Well, I guess I'd better go get Joey before he gets himself in trouble." The three looked on to see Joey start choking on a chicken bone from a drumstick. Mai growled and stomped off.

"Hmm, now I now what she means by the group breaking up," Marik declared.

"Well, I suppose we ought to mingle, and not look like a bunch of idiots just standing in the doorway," Ishizu replied. A hand grabbed her shoulder. The siblings turned around and gasped.

"Shadi!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Marik inquired, timidly, still a bit shy of his meeting with the guardian years ago.

"Shh, not so loud. We must go somewhere private. There are matters I must discuss with you," Shadi hushed.

"Shouldn't I get Yugi?" Marik asked.

"No, this is something that his ears shouldn't hear yet. Not even the Pharaoh must know, yet," Shadi continued.

"Well, let's go out into the garden then," Ishizu ushered. Together, they slipped, unnoticed, out to the side of the hall.

"What is this all about, Shadi?" Marik inquired out on the grounds.

"I have a feeling that all the Millennium items will be gathered here tonight. Only two are still missing, but I'm sure they will show up," Shadi declared darkly.

"Why is that a problem?" Ishizu asked.

"Because, if something happens to trigger them all at the same time, the world could be taken back 5000 years into the past." Ishizu nodded, as if she had heard it before. Marik slowly inched his hand to his belt buckle and gripped the Millennium Rod. He did not want to venture out of his own time period. He almost wanted nothing to do with Pharaohs and magic anymore. But he was still curious, all the same.

As the three Egyptians walked around the corner of the hall, Bakura emerged from the shadows behind them. The evil Yami Bakura was in control now, and he liked the idea of what he had just heard. As he held up the Millennium Eye, and gazed at his shining Millennium Ring, he yearned to go back to his own time, and change history….

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I kinda wrote this, not in chapters the first time, and had to section them up according to ideas. Please review and stay with the story, thanks! 


	3. Those Two Are Up to Something

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Yet again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! How long do I have to keep this up? Ugh…

**Chapter Three- Those Two Are Up To Something….**

"Joey Wheeler, don't chug all that food at once!" Mai screamed at him. Many heads turned in curiosity.

"Buh, Ma," Joey started with a mouthful of food, "ip I don get…."

"Swallow your food!" Mai yelled again.

He swallowed, "Alright, alright! Sorry! I was just saying that if I don't get all the good stuff now, there won't be any left later!"

"Of course there won't be anything left for later! You're eating it all!" Mai hollered, "Anyway, do you see anyone else eating…besides Tristan? They are all talking or dancing. They're having fun! They're minds aren't on food right now!

"But, I AM having fun," Joey stated.

"Argh! I give up!" Mai threw her hands up in the air and stomped off to go talk with some duelists she knew. The heads now realized that there was nothing to see anymore, and they resumed what they were doing.

"Tough crowd, huh, Joey?" Joey turned away from his food and saw Mokuba and Noa staring at him.

"Well?" Mokuba asked again.

"Yeah. I mean, can't she see that I AM having fun? Anyway, what are you two doing? Shouldn't you two be off talking, or dancing, or whatever Mai said?" Joey asked.

"You didn't listen to a word she said, did you?" Noa inquired interested.

"Not really," Joey went on with another drumstick and a few dozen shrimp. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, it's a secret. You'll probably see later," Mokuba looked over at Noa mischievously. Joey still didn't trust them, yet he gave in. It sounded like they were up to some prank behind Kaiba's back. He liked the sound of that.

"Alright, go ahead, interrogation is over," Joey returned to his food, but kept an eye on them for a few minutes. The two brothers walked a little ways away.

Then, Noa inquired, "Do you think we ought to let him in on the joke? He sounded like he knew what we were up to. Kind of like he's done the same thing."

"As much as I want to, we can't spoil it for him. He's a victim too, remember?" Mokuba replied, looking over at Mai.

Noa smiled, "Gotcha."

* * *

Yugi caught up to Tea just as she had reached the door that Mokuba and Noa had recommended and was about to turn the handle, "Hey, Tea!" (Now, why did she want to see Kaiba? What's up?)

Tea turned around in surprise, "Oh, Yugi! You guys made it. Where are the others?"

Yugi scratched his check gently, "Well, um, they've sort of…split up."

"Oh," Tea nodded, "I understand. Joey?"

"Yep. So, where were you off to just now?" Yugi inquired.

"Oh, nowhere," Tea half bluffed. Suddenly, Yugi slapped his hand to his forehead.

"What?" Tea asked.

"I left Marik and Ishizu just standing at the door. Great, now I feel awful, just abandoning them like that. Them must think me to be so rude," Yugi sighed.

Tea peered across the crowd, "Well, they're not there anymore." Then she scanned the room, "Are you sure they're here? I don't see them anywhere." Yugi took a look around the room.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Maybe they went outside or something. Anyway, should we go find Joey or something?" Yugi interrogated.

"I think we could find him easily. Let's just…." But she didn't finish.

Kaiba now stood on a stage at the far end of the hall, dressed quite fashionably and fancily. He wore, yet another trench coat, but this one was more for the parties. It wasn't another giant fashion statement, but he still looked awesomely hot. He now spoke.

"Welcome, duelists," he began in his unenthusiastic voice, "I'd just like to thank you for participating in my tournament. As thanks, I held this…gathering. Please enjoy yourselves, and let's give a hand to the tournament winner, Yugi Muto." He paused while everyone applauded politely, although the host did not look pleased at all.

Afterwards, he began again, "Now, I can officially start this 'party.' Refreshments are over there," he pointed to where Joey had stopped eating long enough to listen, "and a large dinner will begin in two hours. Afterwards…yes…a dance will occur. Thank you." He stepped down from the stage and disappeared into the crowd. Everyone resumed what he or she had previously been doing.

"Did you see the look on his face when he told us about the dance? It was hilarious!" Tea laughed.

"Yeah, he really despises them," Noa popped up beside them.

"Hello!" Tea jumped back, quite surprised.

"Sorry for the little outburst. We overheard your comment," Mokuba came up next to his brother. Anyway, yeah, he really hates dances and such. He thinks of them as more of the romantic gushy stuff, if you get my drift." Tea giggled and Yugi sighed, smiling.

"We get it. But, shouldn't you guys be helping Kaiba, or out there with some girl?" Yugi smirked. Mokuba went red in the face.

"Not I," Noa stated. Then he looked at Mokuba, "but, after we finish our little task, Mokuba ought to go ask a certain girl to dance with him." Noa grinned mischievously.

Mokuba rounded on him, "I do not have my eye on Seren…er any girl!"

Tea laughed, "Aw, how cute. Maybe I can go arrange something for you and Miss Wheeler."

"I said nothing of that sort!" Mokuba protested. Noa laughed happily.

"There's no use in denying it. It's obvious you're all over her," Yugi stated, trying to hide his laughter.

"You are aware, Mokuba, that Seto wouldn't like this one bit. I'm quite sure he just about hates Joey's guts," Tea commented truthfully, though she hated to admit it. (Why did she hate to admit it? What's up with that girl?) "Yes, if your relationship went on long enough, Kaiba and Joey would be brothers-in-law. I really don't think either of them would enjoy that!" Tea continued to laugh gleefully.

Mokuba was still quite embarrassed and angry, "That's not it at all! That would **never** happen! Honestly, you of all people! I can't believe you two would joke around with a…a rumor!"

Noa put his arm around his brother's shoulders, "It's no rumor, Moke; it's fact. Just accept that we know."

"Know what?" Everyone looked at the new visitor. It was Tristan, whom had just left the refreshment table.

"Oh, nothing," Yugi tried hiding the facts they had just spoken aloud, "we were just talking about Serenity, that's all."

Tristan yelped, "Ah! I've forgotten all about her!" He scanned the room for her, "Where is she?" He spotted Duke talking with her quietly in a corner. They were holding hands. "AH! That Duke Devlin's got her! Sorry, I've got to leave!" He ran the length of the hall over to where the couple stood, with intentions to break them apart.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Mokuba," Noa declared.

"No way! Not this again! I have nothing in my mind for her. But, of course, that's nothing like Seto and…uh, oops," Mokuba reddened deeply, trying to fix his slip of the tongue.

Yugi and Tea both turned their heads sharply, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing! Absolutely nothing! Mokuba here doesn't know what the heck he's talking about!" Noa tried covering for him.

"What do you two know that we don't? And, what are you two planning? You've got something up your sleeves, and I want to know what it is," Tea began advancing slowly on them.

They began to cower, until Mokuba noticed something, "Oh, look! There's Seto WAY over there! We ought to go tell him how everything's going, like we are supposed to."

"Quite right!" Noa added hastily. The two rushed off without another word, for indeed Kaiba had emerged from secrecy.

"I don't trust them," Tea said, "They're up to something, I know it."

"Look, let's just try to enjoy ourselves," Yugi replied. He didn't really want to know about Kaiba. He didn't really care. All he cared about right now was the girl standing next to him. Together, they both walked to the center of the hall, with all the other couples.

* * *

Is it getting interesting? Hopefully…. What are Noa and Mokuba trying to get at? Is putting up mistletoe all that's in their heads? And what of Mokuba's slip of the tongue, concerning Kaiba? What's up? Read (review) and find out! 


	4. The Beans Have Been Spilled

Disclaimer: looks at the Millennium Necklace, but doesn't hold it I predict that I will never in my life own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wow, not that hard. I didn't even need it….

Chapter Four- The Beans Have Been Spilled

Ishizu and Marik re-entered the hall (Shadi had, yet again, disappeared from view after their talk. But, he still managed to hang around, unseen.).

"I'm not sure about attending this party after all, sis," Marik said, "With this gathering of the Millennium Items idea."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Marik," Ishizu reassured her brother, "Remember, Shadi said that they'd all have to be in very close contact, and some happening from the past would have to happen again for the past to reopen."

"Still, that's an easy thing to do," Marik replied.

"In some ways, yes, but achieving to do something from 5000 years ago is quite a task. Even if most of the items were gathered at very close quarters, you and Shadi would try, at least, I hope, to stay away from the tight-knit gathering," Ishizu looked at him. "You two should be more educated than to step in a ring of Millennium Items."

"Well, that would include you too, IF you hadn't decided to give the Millennium Necklace to Yugi. That doesn't really help much, now, does it? It helps the chances of that risk occurring. I do not wish to travel back to the past." Marik reported.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. It did not work for me anymore. It had to be given to Yugi. It's his destiny to help the Pharaoh and reclaim all of the items," she peered at her brother intently.

"What are you looking at me for? You're not seriously thinking…no! I won't. He can't have it!" Marik backed away.

"Marik, what's wrong with you? You've been taught all your life to help the Pharaoh, and now you deny him?" Ishizu interrogated.

"Well, maybe someday I'll give the Rod away, but not now! I feel that I can't give it up, just yet. I wouldn't give it to him tonight, anyway! Not with this threat hanging over our heads!" Marik told.

Ishizu looked at him gravely, then full of pity, "Marik, I do believe you are going back to your old ways. You're acting like an ancient Egyptian doing anything for a god. It's like you almost worship the Rod and won't give it away, even when you truly should. It's like it's almost brainwashed you…like before…."

"No, of course not! Yugi rid me of that menace in our duel! You have to remember that!" Marik protested.

"Yes, but spirits can come back easily. Look at what's happened to poor Bakura these many times. But now, I think that spirit's gone for good." Ishizu stated emphatically. Bakura stood outside the doorway in hearing range.

"Am I now?" he smiled evilly. The Millennium Ring glowed softly around his neck.

* * *

Tristan reached Duke and Serenity's corner.

"Hello, guys," he said coldly. Duke dropped Serenity's hand.

"Oh, hi…Tristan…weren't you eating…or something?" Duke tried desperately.

"I'm finished now. May I cut in?" Tristan inquired cunningly.

"Well…"Duke started.

"Sure," Serenity said.

"Great!" Tristan grabbed Serenity's arm and led her over to the center of hall where a group of people were dancing (not the romantic kind of dance. That would happen later.). As Serenity was being dragged, she thought to herself, what is it with men and dragging poor girls around? It's almost like they like me a lot or something. Poor Serenity didn't know how right she was. Duke just sulked in the corner.

* * *

Seto, Noa and Mokuba Kaiba walked up the stairs to Kaiba's private office on the next floor, above the partying hall. He opened the door to the office and strode over to his desk. There was a curtain behind it. It was currently drawn open and revealed the dance hall below. Mokuba and Noa took seats in some expensive looking armchairs, waiting for Seto to take his seat. Seto walked over to the window and was just about to close it, when he noticed someone in the middle of the hall. She was dancing with a group of young duelers, and there was a short kid next to her. He watched her professional and graceful movements, envying the spiky-haired kid next to her. He pulled just a bit to hard on the pull string to close the curtain, and they fell off.

"Oh well, they were cheap junk anyway," he said, not caring. Money wasn't a big problem for him. Of course those "cheap curtains" which he had just torn down were about $1500 dollars. He sat down in his office swivel chair and turned to face his brothers.

"Well, is everything going smoothly down there?" Kaiba asked reluctantly.

"Yep, everything's in order," Mokuba replied.

Kaiba looked up at them, "Yes, that's good. So, I've seen you two "loitering" around a lot. What have you two been up to?"

"Who, us?" Mokuba gulped.

"Who else?" Kaiba smiled sneakily. He was on to them.

"Way to go," Noa muttered almost silently to Mokuba, "Well, we were just talking with the duelist down there. We asked them how they enjoyed the tournament."

"Yeah!" Mokuba played along.

"Really, now. And, what did they say?" Seto looked at them intently.

"They…uh," Noa stuttered.

"They really liked it. It was a good challenge they really felt like they needed. Also, they really enjoyed it because, well, it was duel monsters. It's all the rage now, as you know. Everybody's into it," Mokuba fibbed, and tried hiding it, but was failing immensely.

"You two are very good liars, you do know that, don't you? It was quite a good story. Had you told someone besides me, they would've fallen for it. But I can see right through those angelic faces of yours. Now, no lies this time. What have you been up to?" Kaiba admitted.

"Honestly, we're up to nothing," Noa replied, putting his hand across his heart.

"I second that!" Mokuba said, also crossing his heart.

"Right…well, you're dismissed. Just make the announcement that everyone should start filling into dinner now," Kaiba commented, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!" Mokuba ran out of the office, followed be Noa.

"Gees, that was close!" Noa said as they raced down the stairs.

"Now I feel kind of guilty," Mokuba replied, "lying to Seto like that. He knows, too, that we're up to something. That makes it even worse."

"What's better, blabbing our prank to Seto, or seeing his face when he's under the mistletoe with you know who? Who knows? Maybe we'll maybe even make him happy," Noa replied reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right," Mokuba stated, "We will probably make him happy." They reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door leading to the hall. Just as they opened it, they yelped and jumped backwards in surprise, not expecting Joey to be standing right in the doorway.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to compliment you on your decorations. I really like what you've done with the place," Joey held up a thing of mistletoe.

"Oh, that, yeah…." Noa stuttered.

"What's it for?" the ultimate prankster inquired.

"Nothing, just some good, clean fun," Mokuba replied.

"That's good," Joey replied seriously, "I LOVE IT!" The boys looked at him stunned.

"It's the perfect trick. Tell me, now, does Kaiba know?" Joey asked, smiling mischievously.

"Well, not exactly…."Mokuba started.

"Perfect," Joey replied. Then, he looked at them suspiciously, "Was part of this prank for him?"

"In a way, yes," Noa said.

"Beautiful," he commented, "Keep up the good work. I'll be your eyes for some places and scope out some suckers," he said eying the plant.

"Here then," Mokuba took out a camera, "If you're going to be part of this, you'll need one of these for those…_moments_."

Joey took the camera, "Gotcha. In the meantime, let's say this talk never happened. I know nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Mai." He winked, tossed the piece of mistletoe back to the boys and strode off.

"Well, that was unexpected," Noa said.

"That was very unlike Joey," Mokuba replied, but it got some guilt off my chest. I feel sort of better knowing that Joey now knows. He _is_ the ultimate prankster, you know."

"I'm sure. But, can we trust him?" Noa inquired, walking up the stage steps.

"Of course. He's Yugi's best friend, and all of Yugi's friends can be trusted," Mokuba replied. He then walked up to the microphone and made the announcement for dinner. There was a murmur in the crowd, and slowly, everyone started filing into the dining hall, just next to them. Seto looked out from his office window.

"They were a little late to the stand. I wonder what held them back…."

* * *

So, Joey's discovered their plan. How…unlike him. Yes, the characters will be very unlike themselves in this fic. Seto will DEFINITELY be different. Joey…so-so. Yeah. That's about the size of it. Review, and happy reading! 


	5. Dinner and a Deal

Disclaimer: I have just as much a chance of owning Yu-Gi-Oh! As you do. Zero to 1 million. Therefore, I most certainly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Five- Dinner and a Deal

Seto Kaiba entered the dining hall and found everyone seated at round tables of ten. He strode across the room to the opposite end of the hall and sat down at a special table of three, for the Kaiba family. But, he was the only one there. Mokuba and Noa were nowhere to be seen. A table away sat Yugi's group: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Bakura (whom had now found and joined them), Marik and Ishizu.

"Where are those two," Kaiba said silently to himself. They were acting very strange this evening.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to put this one?" Noa inquired, holding out the mistletoe Joey had thrown to him.

"I don't know. Who knows where it was when Joey took it down," Mokuba replied, "And, if we don't get to the dining hall soon, Seto's going to start wondering. Then, we'll really be in trouble."

"Whose idea was this trick anyway?" Noa asked.

"If I remember," Mokuba started, "it was…."

"Yours," Noa stated.

"Mine?" Mokuba said, surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to see why," Noa smiled sneakily, "Your intentions may have been good, to get Seto happy and all that, but I think you also had this in for yourself."

"What are you talking about? All I wanted to do was maybe make Seto a little happier and to have a few good laughs. That's all, I swear!" Mokuba said harshly.

"Sure…this had nothing to do with Serenity," Noa replied, eyeing his brother closely.

"It was only for…wait, what did you say? Serenity…" he went pale, "Of course not! Why would this have something to do with her?"

"Don't deny it, you really adore her. Anyway," he said, changing subjects to Mokuba's relief, "I think I now know where to put this," Noa replied.

"Really?" Mokuba brightened, "Where?"

"All it takes are some fancy words, and we'll have Seto under this with his 'girlfriend' in no time," Noa said.

"Well, spit it out! Where?" Mokuba interrogated.

"Just let me do all the talking at dinner, on this sort of subject, of course. I'll return momentarily," Noa ran off with the mistletoe and up the stairs to Kaiba's private office. He opened the door and turned the light on. Then, he squinted as he looked up at the exquisitely designed light. There were spaces that he could hide the plant without careful notice, like when Seto came in just to sit around and slump, or work. But, it wouldn't be _that_ hidden so that no one could see it.

Noa fastened the mistletoe to the lamp, safely half hidden, turned off the light and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Then, he ran back downstairs and rejoined his brother. Together, they ran into the dining hall.

As they passed, many of the tables already had their food, and were eating merrily. They saw their table at the end of the hall, and saw Seto's back turned to them. He looked like he was reading the menu. They passed Yugi's table and saw everybody but Joey looking ticked off. Joey was still ordering half the menu, even after eating many of the refreshments. They reached the table and each took a seat. The picked up their menus and tried to look as if they had been there the whole time.

Seto lowered his menu and looked at them, "So, where were you this time?"

"Bathroom," Noa answered simply.

"Both of you?" Kaiba replied, questioningly.

"Yep," Mokuba replied.

"I see. And, what, pray tell, delayed your announcement?" he inquired, smiling slightly.

"We ran into someone, and they needed to talk with us," Mokuba said, still trying to concentrate on the menu, without Seto seeing him sweat.

"Who?" Seto pressed on.

"Some duelist, but I don't know his name," Noa replied.

"Well, let's see if we can narrow down the list. It was a he, now, was it? That cuts it down quite a bit. Now, it couldn't have been anyone associated with Yugi, otherwise, you would've known whom it was. Right?" Kaiba asked again.

"Yeah…right," Noa said, knowing he couldn't keep this us much longer.

"So…." Kaiba started just as a waiter came up.

"Good evening sirs, what might you like?" Seto narrowed his eyes, upset with being interrupted. This waiter could very well be in for a MAJOR pay-cut.

"I'll take the Special Supreme," he said, still eyeing the waiter closely. The waiter tried seriously to look away from that gaze. Something told him that he had done something wrong.

"Sushi for me," Mokuba replied.

"Uh…I'm not sure," Noa started, "I don't know what's what on half of this menu, or what even sounds good.

"Well, I can give you some pointers there," Joey suddenly popped out of nowhere again. He pointed to several things over Noa's shoulder.

"There's that, oh and that too. That one right there is excellent, and this, and that, oh, that one, and…let's see...ah! This one here is great. See, there's lots to choose form!" he said happily.

"Wheeler, what the heck are you doing here?" Kaiba sighed.

"Well, excuse me for giving your brother here some pointers."

"I'm just as capable of doing that myself, if not more, mutt," Seto replied, menacingly.

"Hey, watch it Kaiba! You're really asking for it!" Joey replied, walking towards his seat.

Kaiba stood up, "Am I now?"

Someone put a hand on Joey's shoulder, "C'mon Joey, leave them alone. Just get back to the table. The waiter said the food would be here soon," Tea said. Kaiba stopped and looked at them.

"Really? That's funny. Usually when I order that much food, it takes a good half an hour before it comes. And it's only been two minutes," Joey replied.

"Wow, and I thought that would work," Tea said. Then, she looked at Kaiba, "What're you staring at?" Kaiba blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought of something, and got really deep into the matter," he replied sitting down.

Mokuba leaned over the table just a little and held up a menu in front of his and Noa's faces, "I'm sure." Noa sat back smiling, and Mokuba tried to suppress a laugh.

Joey looked down at them and saw their pathetic attempts. Then, he looked at Seto, and back to Tea.

"Oh…OH!" he cried out, jumping backwards, scared half to death as he realized what the two were laughing at.

"Yes, you're right Tea, we ought to get back to the table," he said as he dragged he back.

Kaiba spun around, back to face the table, "What's his deal?" Then he saw their faces, "And what's with you two. You guys have been acting way to strange all night. You've been weirder than usual. What are you up to?"

Mokuba was fed up, "Why is everyone asking us that?" Kaiba looked at him, stunned. Noa glared at him.

"What he means to say is that, we've been asked that a lot this evening, and we don't know why. We've done nothing," Noa tried covering up, yet again, for his brother.

"I'm sure," Seto replied. The two boys looked at each other, and remembering Mokuba's comment, they burst out laughing.

"E-Excuse u-us," Noa said in between laughs.

"I-It's a-an i-inside j-joke," Mokuba replied.

Kaiba sat back thinking, sure it is.

Their food was delivered a few minutes before Yugi's table was and the three ate in silence, just listening to the loud mouths over at Yugi's table.

"So, what's up next?" Joey asked with a fork at the ready once he finished his sentence.

"Are you deaf, or do you just choose not to listen? The dance is next," Mai sighed, poking at her food.

Bakura suddenly spoke up, "Yugi, could I have a private word with you after dinner, outside?"

"Uh, well, I was gonna…." he looked at Tea, who was paying no attention whatsoever, "Yeah, sure."

"Great," Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *

Dinner seemed to fly by. Soon, it was time for Seto's worst nightmare…the dance. But, it wasn't like he was actually going to ask someone to dance with him. He just hated seeing couples going all mushy with one another. And, he had other, more private reasons. So, he wasn't going to dance. He was just, and only JUST going to announce the start of it. Then, he was going to sit up in his office for a good hour or more trying to get some work done…if that was possible. That is, he would've done all this, if two little sneaks hadn't prevented him.

"So, Seto, are you going to dance?" Noa asked while they still sat at the table and let everyone finish their meals.

"No, I thought you knew that, Noa. It seems that separation from the computer took more of a toll on your mind that I thought," Seto remarked.

"Well, I'm appalled at your choice of words. However…." Noa smiled. Seto looked at him. Mokuba listened more attentively. This was probably where Noa's secret plan would be put into action.

"However?" Seto asked.

"However, I'm sorry you feel that way about me, because for once in your life, you are quite wrong."

"Am I?"

"Certainly. If I lost any smarts in that transfer, I wouldn't have thought up these next choice sentences. What if I told you that you were going to dance?" Noa couldn't hide his happiness.

Seto sat back, not surprised at all, "And why, may I ask, am I going to do such an absurd thing?"

"It's a simple idea. It's called blackmail."

Mokuba fell backwards in his seat. He would never, in a million years have considered that idea. And to think, his brother thought of it! That cruel idea!

Seto chuckled, "That's low, Noa, that's low. But, nonetheless, I like your style. Now, pray tell, how were you planning on blackmailing _me_?"

"It's quite simple really," Noa sat back, his hands held up, and his finger tips in turn touching each other, for a second, like he was at a business conference, "Here's my proposition. Or, should I say, dare. I dare _you_ to dance with the girl you care most about." Seto's face fell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he snapped. "You really think there's someone out there I would actually dance with? You really did loose a lot of brains cells in that transfer."

"You do know what I'm talking of. Anyway, should you refuse, I will take it upon myself, without any embarrassment at all, to tell her you're feelings about her," Noa added.

"Well, I'm quite impressed with you two, for even thinking that up," Seto said, smiling now.

"Indeed?" Noa inquired.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" Mokuba popped up.

Seto turned to him, "Dear brother, you may have had no part in this section of the plan, but I've seen you two well enough to know that you've been roaming around the room, preparing for this and making preparations, and other little jokes. However…" Now it was his turn to put down the cliffhanger. He knew his brother's almost inside out. This is where Mokuba's heart betrayed their plans.

Noa sat up suddenly, "However?"

"Yes, however. I will agree to this proposal wholeheartedly, if, and only IF, you two also dance."

"Seto, this wasn't part of the original deal…" Seto cut his green-haired brother off.

"Is it worth it? Destroying your late nights work of plans? Is a simple dance with someone really worth the risk of losing, what I think for you to be, a great laugh? Yes, I agree, that you would find me dancing with some girl quite funny indeed, I have no doubt of that. Now, do we have a deal, the both of you?" Seto held out his hand to shake theirs. He wasn't in this for the joy of dancing, no. He wanted to see the looks on his brother's faces while they danced. He felt that he too, should get a good laugh at this dance. However…. (There's that cliffhanger word again) was he denying his feelings for dancing?

Mokuba thought about it for a second. True, Seto did have a point, but their getting laughs also had a flaw, and that's what Seto was aiming for them not to notice. If Seto danced, he'd most likely go up to his office, while the boys would stay downstairs, as not to disturb him. So, how would they laugh about it if they couldn't see him? That's where Noa had planted the mistletoe, but they still wouldn't be able to see all that happened. He put his hands in his pockets as a custom of deep thought. There, he felt something. As he felt it's metal surface, he remembered what it was…a camera. That gave him a great idea….

Noa was thinking the same idea, about missing out on the laughter, but he forgot about the camera, as he hadn't acquired one. Then, he saw Mokuba shake hands with Seto. Did he have a plan, or had he overlooked the whole prospect? Well, Noa wasn't about to pass up a great deal. He'd think of something, if Mokuba hadn't. He reached over and shook his brother's hand.

"Good now, we're all agreed," Noa sat back down. "Now, I believe the announcement must be made."

"Indeed, yes," Seto stood up and grabbed a microphone that was nearby, for his convenience.

"Excuse me," he said into the mike. Everyone turned to look at him.

Mai spoke quietly to her table; "Here's the King of Happiness right now."

"Well, the time has arrived for the dance. It should last no more that two hours, if that, and afterwards, you may all leave. If you wish to leave right now, or even during the dance, be my guest. Now, if you would all please exit into the "party" hall that would help. Thank you," he switched off the microphone, and set it down. Then, he walked back to his table.

"Well, are you two ready?" he inquired.

"Just a second, there are a couple of things I must attend to, first," Mokuba said, running off. Yugi's table had just stood and was beginning to leave. Serenity was behind the others, unnoticed, for the moment. Mokuba tapped her shoulder and asked her to come aside for a moment. After a minute, he left Serenity, blushing, and went out into the hall. Mokuba ran out the doors, too, and didn't return for several minutes. Meanwhile, his brothers stood there, trying to recite in their minds what they would say to those they asked, or in Noa's case, whom they would ask.

* * *

Whew, long chapter. Wow…what a deal. So, what's going to happen? Who's Seto going to ask? What's Mokuba thinking? Review, please, and then, find out! 


	6. Fulfilling the Deal

Disclaimer: Do you own Yu-Gi-Oh? I sure don't. We're in the same boat.

Chapter Six- Fulfilling the Deal

Mokuba ran across the hall, to the doors leading outside. There, he turned to his right and rounded the corner of the hall. Behind the hall was a shed. He opened the door to the shed and walked in, closing I behind him. Before his stood a supercomputer, and many television screens. This was the security camera center. He walked over to the keyboard and looked over the screens. Then he saw it. Her saw the screen for the security camera in Seto's office. Luckily, Seto had gone careless with money and spent a good amount of it one Security cameras with speakers. Currently, the speakers were turned off. But, the angle and picture on the camera needed adjusting.

He zoomed out to the greatest extent, getting a view of most of the room. It was mainly the corners that were cut off. He had the camera centered on the center of the room, where the exquisite light stood, but that was just by chance. All he wanted was a good picture. He wasn't aware of where Noa had planted the mistletoe. Then, he turned on the speakers for that camera, to catch anything the dancers said.

Finally, there was one last adjustment to be made. He knew that Seto was smart. Maybe his brother had forgotten about the security camera hidden in the darkest corner of the room, where no one would notice it, unless you knew it was there. Maybe he just thought that he could turn off that certain camera. But, Mokuba wasn't going to let that happen. He created a password to lock the settings on the camera, for the time being. But, he would have been well off not doing that, just as well, for Seto didn't even think about the camera. And for once, his brain had failed him.

But, Noa's brain had also failed him. He claimed that nothing had gone wrong in the transfer, like Seto had joked. Whether it was that, or just the human nature of not having enough knowledge of certain things, Noa had made a deal to set something in motion that the three present Egyptians feared. But, they didn't know that. Neither did Noa. And Seto thought that this party would last only two more hours….

* * *

Noa had made up his mind. He would rather dance with someone he knew, at least, knew the name of, than dance with a complete stranger. So, he walked away from Seto to go ask her.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked.

"To ask someone to dance," Noa replied.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mokuba?" Seto inquired. They heard the music start up.

"Not if you want to get your girl fast enough. He'll come back soon enough. Come on," he said, motioning Kaiba to come. Seto, regretfully, strode along with him.

Just as they entered the hall, they saw Mokuba come running in on the other side. They met him in the middle of the hall.

"Are you two ready?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep," Noa replied.

"Sure, whatever," Seto said in his usual monotone.

"Great! Go on then!"

"What about you?" Noa inquired his brother.

"I already asked my partner," he smiled.

* * *

Tristan and Duke came up at the same time to Serenity, "Would you like to dance?" they said in unison.

"Oh, well, I can't," Serenity stuttered.

"What? Why not?" they continued glaring at each other.

"Because…because, someone already asked me," she replied.

"WHAT!" they jumped back, surprised. Then, they became serious again, "Who?"

Mokuba came up next to serenity, and grabbed her arm, gently, "Ready?"

"Yes," as she turned to go, she waved to the others, "Bye!"

As soon as their backs were turned, and they were further away, Tristan burst, "Why that no good, dirty rotten little kid!"

"He took my partner away," Duke sighed.

Tristan rounded on him, "Your partner? She was going to be my partner!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Look, we just ought to find other partners," Duke said, "There are plenty of girls to dance with. Just look around." And so they did. Then, Duke spoke up, "See, there's Ishizu over there!"

"Yeah, but whose that she's talking to?" Tristan inquired, peering carefully over there.

"What? She's talking to someone?" Duke tried looking where Tristan was.

"Come on!" Tristan ran over to Ishizu.

"Hi," Noa said to a very beautiful black haired woman.

"Hello…Noa, is it?"

"Yeah…you're…Ishizu, right? I'm afraid I don't know many names, on account of I just pretty much came back from a virtual experience. Yes, well, I was just noticing that you were…just standing there quite by you're lonesome," he blushed madly, making his face a complementary color to his hair, "So, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to dance?" Noa looked up at her, a few beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his head.

"Well…." Ishizu started.

"Now, before you say no, because you're thinking he's too short, or too young, let me just say that I only look young. I'm in my six-year younger body, might I add? Mentally, I am eighteen," he smiled a sweet smile, trying to encourage her. If Seto didn't see him dancing, the deal was off. Mokuba had already come back and secretly told him that he was going to have Seto on film.

"Of course. I wouldn't decline your offer," Ishizu said. Noa took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. There were only three reasons though, that he had asked her to dance:

He partially knew her.

She was beautiful, smart and wise.

He wanted to keep the Kaiba deal.

Tristan and Duke reached her too late. She was already being brought out to dance.

"Dang!" Tristan said, "Lost another one to a Kaiba!" Duke meanwhile, was looking around for Tea (Neither of them would look for Mai. They knew that Joey had long before reserved her for himself.).

* * *

Seto saw his brothers dancing. They looked happy, or, at least, Mokuba did. In fact, he looked overjoyed. Noa's expression was harder to read. Seto didn't know what to make of it. It was time to fulfill his end of the deal. As much as he was unwilling to do it, he also felt a twang of happiness and anxiety. In a way, he did sort of want to dance with _her_.

Seto looked around for her. He found her standing against a wall. Yugi was nowhere near her. That's strange, Seto thought; usually, he would be dancing with her. I wonder where he is?

He built up his courage and strode over to her. As soon as she saw a shadow loom over her, Tea looked up from the ground and at Seto Kaiba.

"Oh, hi, Kaiba. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your office or something, and not down here with the dancing people?" she inquired a little too hastily.

"Would you just give me a chance…like you did twelve years ago?" he said. Tea's eyes opened wide. Seto himself was surprised. Had that just come from him? What was he thinking, trying to remember something like that. On the other hand, he somewhat liked those memories….

"Look, let me just get this part over with. Would you…" Seto faltered, trying to find the right words to say, and was quite embarrassed. This wasn't his regular self. Noa and Mokuba each saw him talking to her, from a distance. Each of them smiled and hoped that the camera wouldn't falter.

"I'm just trying to ask…."

"Me to dance?" Tea finished for him. Seto looked at her sternly for a second. He liked to finish what he started, but could that be helped?

"Yes."

"Well, I'm shocked. This is a real surprise. Actually, I'm doubly shocked at you for even thinking of dancing in the first place. But yeah, I guess I could. Other people are busy right now…." she slurred off.

"Come along then. I maybe asking you to dance, but that doesn't mean we're going to be in this crowded hall," he said, leading her to the stairs.

"I understand," Tea said, smiling.

* * *

Tristan saw Tea being led away by Seto, "What's _he_ doing with her?"

"Whose who doing with whom?" Duke inquired, thoroughly confused.

"Kaiba. He's taking Tea somewhere."

"That's very out of character for him," Duke replied, "Normally, he just avoids us, or calls us geeks, or whatnot. What _does_ he want with her?"

"Well, since you and me are now dateless, we are going to find out," Tristan replied.

"Are you out of your mind? This has privacy written all over it! You can't just go intruding on other people's lives! What are you thinking? As much as I would like to know what he's up to, I'm not about to go spying on his private life!" Duke said hotly.

"Look, those Kaiba brothers just made us two TOTALLY dateless. They took all the girls! What's up with that? That's what I want to know," Tristan replied.

"Whose private life?" Joey came around, dancing with Mai.

"Kaiba's," Tristan said, "He took Tea somewhere through that door. I want to know what he's up to.

"Just leave him be," Mai replied, "You two ought to concentrate on finding a dance partner, instead of standing stupidly in the middle of the floor!" Joey said nothing. All he did was grin.

"Joey, you don't look one bit surprised!" Tristan commented.

"Look, if you want to know, go ask Mokuba or Noa. I doubt they'll tell you anything, but you can try," Joey said.

"You know something that we don't, Joey," Duke replied.

"Just because I have the ability to figure things out beforehand, doesn't give me the right to tell you. You guys go figure it out. But, heed Mai's words, just leave them alone."

"Wow, Joey," Tristan started, "I didn't know you could talk so professionally. He laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it! You're in line for a knuckle sandwich!" Joey said threateningly, back in his New York street-kid jargon. He waltzed away with Mai.

Tristan was fuming. Not only did Mokuba take his girl, but the others had also taken the rest of the suitable dance partners. And, AND! Joey knew something that he didn't and wouldn't tell! This was turning out to be a pretty crummy dance.)

Duke noticed Tristan in his state, "Look, You ought to go outside and get some fresh air. This really isn't good, for you mad at a time like this. Come on," he dragged Tristan out the door, who was stone still in anger.

* * *

Once outside, Duke straightened him up, "Look, it doesn't really matter right now. Let's walk around the building, and by the time we get back, maybe a couple of songs will have passed, and we can cut in. Alright? Tristan? Come on, don't tell me you're still sore over this whole affair…."

Tristan cut him off, "You're right, let's walk around a bit. Duke smirked. Finally, Tristan was using his brain. So, that's exactly what they did. They walked in silence around the perimeter of the hall, only to stumble upon, lo and behold, the Security Station. Tristan noticed this small warehouse and dashed to the door.

"What the heck are you doing now?" Duke replied, coming up behind him.

"I wanna have a look at what's in here," he replied.

"Come off it. Kaiba won't want you…." Tristan pushed open the door, which Mokuba had forgotten to lock. Talk about idiocy. Duke had stopped on account of the two saw many, many television screens in the room. They walked in and closed the door softly.

"Where are we?" Duke inquired.

"Looks like Kaiba's got the place hooked with security cameras. And mighty fine ones too, they have speakers!" Tristan walked over to the main wall. There, in the center screen, he saw an office. Out of the corner, he saw something move. It was a door opening.

"In here," a voice came from the speakers. Tea stepped in and Kaiba followed, closing the door.

"Jackpot," Tristan declared.

"What?" Duke interrogated, coming over, and seeing what was up, replied, "Oh."

"This is exactly what I'm looking for!" Tristan cried, "How ironic that we happened to stumble upon it, and with the sound on too! The other's don't seem to have sound," he explained as he peered at a couple of the screens from cameras in the hall. No sound, of course, emitted from their speakers.

"It's almost like someone _wanted_ to have the sound recorded," Duke pondered.

"Well, in that case, I thank them," Tristan replied. He wanted to see exactly what Kaiba was going to do with Tea, and he felt a twang of gilt for Yugi. He had a MAJOR crush on that girl…and to see her with Kaiba would torment him. So, Tristan decided he was going to be a reporter for Yugi. First, though, he had to check out the situation.

"Tristan, let's just get out of here. I really don't think this is the right thing to do…."

"Oh, shut it," Tristan snapped back. Duke looked appalled.

"What I mean is, that, you said it yourself, someone wanted this footage. So, it wouldn't harm US from seeing it too, would it?" he replied, slyly.

"Well, you're on your own then, 'cause I'm leaving," Duke turned and reached for the handle.

"Whoa!" Tristan suddenly exclaimed. Duke rushed over.

"What?" he inquired, interested.

"Gotcha! Nothing happened. But, now I know that you really are interested in this whole thing," Tristan laughed.

"Dang," Duke replied, looking at the screen. Tristan was still facing him and laughing. Then, Duke's eyes widened, "No way…what the he—"

Tristan turned around and yelped. Seto had taken Tea's hand and put his on her waist, while she put her hand on his shoulder. They began dancing….

* * *

Well, that was a doozy. So, now the story contains spies, sneaks, pranksters, secrets, love and anxiety. What's going to happen in that office? Ohhh, I don't want to miss it, that's for sure…read and review please! 


	7. A Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: We all should know by now, that I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I also don't own the song "I Can Still Feel You" by: Colin Ray that originally was in this chapter.)

Chapter 7- A Forgotten Past?

Seto Kaiba was almost there…he was almost in Heaven. (Hard to believe, huh?) Maybe his brothers' blackmail was a good idea. He got to dance with Tea, and for him, that was a good thing. Tea's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kaiba…Kaiba…KAIBA!"

Kaiba snapped out of it, "Yes?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something. Why _did_ you ask me to dance? Usually you go around calling me and my friends, geeks."

"Well, you looked…er…." That was impossible. It was a sign that the Apocalypse was coming. THE Seto Kaiba was stuttering. It wasn't too surprising that he had a crush on Tea, but actually not hearing him answer a sentence fully…that was a sure sign of the end of the world. And believe me, the existing one will end soon, only to be replaced…never mind. Anywho, Kaiba was stuttering. That was the whole point of the paragraph.

"Is something wrong?" Tea inquired.

"No. I was just thinking, that's all. Anyway, to answer your question, you just…looked kind of…sad, standing there in the shadows." He was doomed. He couldn't tell her that he liked her…again…yet. He knew she wasn't going to buy that phony statement. And he didn't even need the Millennium Necklace….

"Since when have you cared for other people's feelings, save your brothers?" she replied, looking at him strangely.

"It's been awhile," he muttered, under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Tea asked.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to keep cool. This, my dear readers, is not the real Seto Kaiba at all. This is…a lovesick one.

"So…."Tea started, wanting some conversation. It was eerily quiet up hear, though they could still hear the music drifting in. Hmmm, Kaiba thought, these walls will need to be soundproofed. "So, you mentioned…" did she dare say it? It seemed like so long ago, yet, not so long. She just needed to know, "you mentioned twelve years ago. Do you…do you still remember that time?" How could he not? This was back before Yugi had come to the school. Tea was the new kid town. Joey and Tristan were, well, they didn't notice anything yet. They especially paid no attention whatsoever to their future friend….

Tea had moved from the United States (preferably, California) to Japan, where her aunt and uncle lived. She was sent to live with them. Her parents stayed in the States, due to their well paying jobs and the way they felt about their home. They were so accustomed to it that they themselves did not want to leave. Talk about selfish. But, this was not brought up ever. Tea was sent away because of the rapid wildfires, riots and other unhappy things going on there at the time. They felt that their six year old didn't need to be exposed to such things, and they wanted her to be safe.

The only relatives she had were…yes, the childless aunt and uncle. So, this would be a very different affair for them, but they accepted wholeheartedly. So, she moved, and was sent to Domino Elementary School. On her first day (of Kindergarten, mind you), nobody paid attention to her…at first.

The seat that she was assigned was next to… can you guess? (Tick tock, tick tock, tick…times up!) Seto. (His name was not Kaiba at the time, because he wasn't adopted for another six years.) On account of that they sat next to each other, they got fairly acquainted. Of course, Seto also thought that she was _very_ pretty (Common little kids' meaningless crushes. However…why does that word always pop up? this would turn very serious soon enough….) So, Tea had her first friend in Japan.

Over the next six years, their friendship deepened, and soon, in their later years (ages 10-12) some true crushes started developing. Joey and Tristan knew nothing of this, because, as I said before, they paid no attention to her, until she was about 13….

The couple would visit each other's houses all the time and spend lunch and recess together. That's how lonely they were. Yes, Seto was not as cold-hearted and hot back then, so girls didn't flock to him. But, he still hadn't found a friend in anyone else, partially because they thought he was a nerd for being such a genius.

Tea even got acquainted with Mokuba, from his baby years to when he was about six. Yet, he knew nothing of their relationship. All he knew was that they were very, very, VERY good friends. Heck, he was only six and younger. What can you expect from the kid? But, he later finds out about his brother's feelings, as we well know….

Anyway, after Seto and Mokuba's parents died, they left the school and were sent to the orphanage. Tea was as lonely as ever. She would pass the orphanage everyday after school. She thought it was the end of their relationship. But, one day, she saw Seto outside…all alone, just like before he was with her. She called his name, and he looked up. He was so overjoyed to see her that he ran to the gates, and momentarily forgot that they were there, causing him to smack headlong into those iron prison bars. She couldn't help him up, but sympathized with him. They caught up on everything that had happened in the past few weeks. It was then that Seto told her to meet him there everyday.

So she did. Day after day, she met him at the gates. They talked and talked, wishing that Seto was out of that prison. Mokuba had spied on them plenty of times. He was beginning to develop the knowledge of what a crush was. He had heard the older orphans talking about them.

But one day, he wasn't the only kid spying. He peered from behind the slide on the playground. As usually, Tea and Seto were talking through the iron bars. They were really close to each other…. Then, Mokuba saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a small threesome of boys peeping at Seto from the corner of the building. They smirked and glanced at Mokuba. Mokuba jumped slightly. The three laughed quietly, then they ran off. Mokuba knew what was going to happen. They were going to tell the headmistress. Mokuba ran over to his brother.

"Tea," Seto began.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"You've made my life less miserable by coming to visit everyday. I now have something to look forward to everyday. This place is heck."

Tea blushed, "You really mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" their heads moved just a little closer to the iron bars. Mokuba came running up to his brother and began tugging on his shirt.

"Seto, Seto, you've got to come!" he tried telling his brother. Seto totally ignored him.

"I wish I knew how I could repay you for you're kindness…." Seto slurred off.

"It wasn't all kindness, Seto, it was more…." Their heads moved even closer, a little too close for Mokuba. He covered his eyes. You know how little boys are, they can't stand lovey-dovey junk. The two's lips almost met…until a hand landed on Seto's shoulder. The two looked up suddenly, and Seto turned around. He stared into the stern eyes of the headmistress.

"Excuse me, young man," she said, "You know that there is no associating with visitors unless they have an appointment or are adults. Now say goodbye," she pushed him away from the gate. Seto saw behind the corner of the building the three boys. He glared at them one of his icy death glares-his first death glare, to be precise. Those three were going to pay dearly…yet he never got a chance to punch their faces in.

The headmistress turned her head around and spoke to Tea, "I'm sorry, but you must go home now. There will be no more of this private chatting from no on." Then, she gestured sharply for Mokuba to also come along. He followed miserably behind. Tea's eyes welled up with tears and she ran home crying.

The next day, as she was coming near the orphanage, she noticed a large limousine in the front of it. She saw Gozaburo Kaiba (whom she'd seen on the news often, while her aunt and uncle watched) walking back toward it. Following him were none other than Seto and Mokuba. She started running toward it shouting Seto's name. Just when Seto was about to get in the limo, he noticed her. He started clambering back out to wave, but was pulled back in quickly. The door was shut, and the limo drove away. Tea slowed to a stop on the sidewalk. Sure, she was going to be miserable and friendless the rest of her life, but Seto had a family again. She was happy for him. Even in the midst of her gloom, she still felt happiness for others.

Her gladness for Seto was rewarded the next day, when a letter from Seto Kaiba (now, we can call him Kaiba) arrived, telling her about his new home, and his telephone number, so that they could still keep in touch. He still considered her his best friend.

Day after day she called, but the servants at the Kaiba mansion would not allow her to talk with Seto. Finally, after a while, she gave up. Not to much later, another letter from Seto came through the mail (he had no time to talk on the phone). It told Tea that she could visit at any time during the week. Seto had personally granted her permission. So, the very next day, she waltzed up to the gates at the Kaiba household. She presented herself to security and was let in. Mokuba was the first person she saw _inside_ the house.

"Hey!" Mokuba ran over to her, "Long time no see!"

"Indeed," Tea replied, "Hey, Mokuba, do you know where your brother is?"

"Yeah," Mokuba replied, "He should be up in his room. It's up the stairs, and to the right."

"Thanks," she said, and hurried up. She approached the oak door. She was just a tad scared of seeing Seto again. What if he wasn't the same? What if he didn't care anymore? She shook her head and knocked on the door. That's silly, she thought, he mailed the letter not two days ago. How could he change in those two days?

The door opened. Seto Kaiba's face was completely surprised. Tea smiled at him.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hey, come in. Take a seat," he opened the door wider and let her in. After she walked in, he shut the door and walked back to his desk, which was loaded with paperwork. She sat herself lightly on his bed and looked around.

"Nice place you've got here," she started.

"Uh-huh," Seto replied, back into his work.

"So…" Tea began, a little nervous this time. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I've just got a lot of work to do," he replied simply. Tea swore she heard a hint of iciness in his voice.

"Oh. So, how's life here?"

"Okay, I guess. It's nothing special," he replied, still concentrating on his paperwork.

Tea noticed something wrong with him. He wasn't his usual warm self. It almost seemed like he was ignoring her, like he didn't care anymore. Where her suspicions right? Then she heard Seto erase something rapidly on one of his million papers.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired hesitantly.

"No. I just messed something up that usually I wouldn't," he replied a little coldly.

"Oh…so…." Tea couldn't think of anything to say. She heard Seto's eraser again.

"Well, what…." Tea began, but Seto cut her off by pounding his fists on the desk.

"LOOK! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME WORK DONE HERE! SO, IF YOU DON'T MIND, COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT?" He breathed heavily after the outburst. Tea looked at him, horrified. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"So, that's the way you feel, huh? Well…" Seto cut her off again.

"WHAT DID I JUST--"

"NO! No! You listen this time!" Tea retorted. Seto spun around in his chair and glared at her. "You've changed, Seto, you've changed a whole lot! If you care more about your stupid paperwork then fine! I just won't see you anymore! If you're going to be so cold-hearted and selfish, then you'll get your wish. GoodBYE!" she stressed the last syllable as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Seto turned back to his work, seemingly having not been phased at all.

Tea ran down the stairs crying hysterically. She ran out the door and forgot to close it in her rush. Mokuba saw her and went to close the door, wondering what in the world had happened. Then, he ran upstairs and stuck his head through Kaiba's door.

"Seto, what happened?"

"NOTHING!" he retorted angrily.

"What do you mean nothing? Tea just ran out of the house crying. What did you do to her?"

"I DID NOTHING! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME BEFORE?"

Mokuba, now frightened by his brother's emotion ran off.

* * *

About six years later, after Seto had overthrown his stepfather, and didn't have anyone to continue his home schooling, was, by law (mind you, he didn't want, or feel the need to go) to high school. Over those six years, many things had happened that he was unaware of. Yugi Muto had come to Domino, Japan. Tea was a now friend with him, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler. She also was now associating with more girls, but not quite friends with them. She stuck to the three in her gang.

On Kaiba's first day, he walked through the hall to his classroom, with his silver briefcase and his uniform, buttoned up to the collar. Just as he was about to walk into the classroom, three girls came around the corner from the other end of the hall. Two of them saw him and ran madly for him. The other continued walking at her regular pace, seeming not to have noticed him.

"Oh my gosh!" one of them cried, "It's Seto Kaiba! He's in _our_ class? I don't believe it!"

"Come on!" the other girl gestured to the walking one, "Aren't you coming?" Seto was now blocked entry by the two girls. The shorthaired brunette, whose bangs covered her eyes momentarily in shadow, was about to walk into the room, when she stopped by the two.

"No."

"Why ever not?" one of the girls cried. It was something to see, a girl not overcome by Seto Kaiba. Seto, too was interested in the happening. Not to interested, mind you, but he was a tad curious.

The girl turned and faced them, "Why should he care about how many girls surround him? He hasn't for quite a while. I don't. I stopped caring years ago," Tea glared. Kaiba was just a little shocked. He had never seen Tea look so…so angry. Suddenly, the memory of six years ago, and a great amount of guilt rushed up on him. Now, ladies and gentlemen, this didn't usually happen to our Kaiba. But with that one glance, a surge of blame came over him.

Tea walked into the classroom.

The bell rang a minute later, and the two other girls rushed in the classroom. Kaiba followed. Immediately, the girls who hadn't seen him cooed and whispered to each other. Tea sat in a corner with Joey in front of her, Tristan beside her and Yugi sitting diagonally from her.

Joey turned around to face her and jokingly said, "Hey Tea, why aren't you gushing over this guy?" The three had no idea of Tea's past with Kaiba. Tea didn't answer though.

"Hello, earth to Tea? I asked you a question," Joey continued.

"Shut up, you moron," Tea answered sharply, yet quiet enough for only those four to hear. Joey jumped.

"Hey, what was the call for that?"

Yugi leaned over, "Calm down, Joey. Tea just looks like she's in a bad mood. Don't press her on."

"No kidding," Tristan murmured. He really shouldn't have, because Tea still heard him. She stepped quite hard on his foot that was sticking out in the aisle.

"Ow!" Tristan yanked his foot back, "What the heck was that for?"

"Guys, I wasn't kidding," Yugi said, "Just leave her alone." Joey didn't need telling twice. He turned around. Tristan faced forward, still wincing. That had really hurt…. Yugi looked back at Tea, who now had her face hidden in her arms on the desk. He pitied her, for whatever reason. Kaiba had been looking over at them the whole time from his new corner in the very back row….

* * *

Thinking about that time, Tea asked, "Do you remember _that _past?"

"Some things are hard to forget," Kaiba replied.

Both of them had indeed been thinking about their past experience. They relayed some ideas verbally. They talked over some things. They didn't really mention what had gone on the day that Tea had visited Seto in his new home.

Then, Kaiba spoke up, remembering his last day at the orphanage; the day that he had been ratted out on, "I think I still owe you something."

Tea looked up, wondering, "What?" Slowly, Seto Kaiba lowered his head nearer to Tea's….

* * *

Ah! A cliffhanger! Y'all are gonna kill me if you like my story at all…. Maybe I'll just torture you and keep you in suspense for another day…. Or, maybe I'll be nice and give you the next chapter now…. Decisions, decisions…. (Also, hoped y'all liked the song input! I felt it sort of relayed to the experience. It might not have been put in at the right sections in the story, but if you read the words, it really does relay. But boy, adding the song made that story a long one!) Anyway… decisions, decisions! 


	8. Past: Opened

NOTE: Hey! Well, all you Yami fans are going to be happy now, at least, I hope. This is where Yami makes his first appearance (in the actual story, not any flashbacks, like Chapter 1). Not a very big one, I might add, but he appears. He hasn't spoken for the whole night; I wonder what he was up to? Oh, and…I put y'all in more suspense! The start of the story ISN'T about Seto and Tea! Hehe, I'm being evil…which isn't a good thing…forgive me. _Anyway_, please read and review! (I got a _little;_ quote LITTLE, carried away there.)

Disclaimer: I have about just as much a chance of owning Yu-Gi-Oh! as Mythology does in being real. Do I make my point? If I don't…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Point said.

Chapter 8: Past: Opened

Joey was still dancing with Mai. But now, Mai was just a little curious about their earlier conversation.

"Joey, what's up with Kaiba? You told Tristan and Duke to go find out, yet you aren't racing to find out as well. What do you know?"

"I don't know nothin'!" Joey proclaimed.

"Sure you don't. And by your use of double negatives, you really mean that you DO know something. Come on, won't you tell me?" Mai gave Joey a look with puppy eyes.

"Er…" Joey stuttered, "No. I can't. Like I said, I know nothing!"

"Aw, Joey, won't you tell me? Just me? For me?" she whispered in his ear. Her soft breath felt comfortingly warm against his ear. He shivered. This was going to be hard to resist.

"I don't know anything, Mai, "he protested, but less sternly this time. Mai was beginning to see a breakthrough.

"Are you sure?" Mai cooed and kissed Joey on the cheek. He went crimson immediately.

"Well…."

"Well, what?" Mai looked at him with her eyelids lowered. Joey pried his gaze away from those beautiful, purple eyes.

"Like I said before, I…." Mai kissed him on the check again, "might know something. Mai smiled at him, good, we're getting somewhere, she thought. Joey opened his mouth to reveal the contents of Kaiba's crush when Noa and Ishizu waltzed past him. He took one look at Noa and shut his mouth. He couldn't tell. It would probably get him in a load of trouble with Kaiba, and he didn't want to be in trouble with Kaiba. It had happened before, his mouth getting him into trouble with Mr. Big-shot.

"What were you going to say?" Mai inquired calmly, but inside, she was getting frustrated.

"Nothing. I was going to say nothing," Joey retorted. Mai still wasn't going to give up. She just wanted to wait a little bit before trying again.

* * *

Bakura and Yugi walked outside and to the left. Bakura led him over to a shady patch of trees, where even the moon hardly shown through. Then, they stopped, and Bakura turned to face Yugi.

"Yugi, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"Well…." Yugi cut him off then.

"Bakura, I think I also need to discuss something with you," Yugi commented, looking at his shoes. Yami Bakura was in no mood to here a "foolish mortal's" troubles, but at that time, the real Ryou Bakura had most of the control. His manners were far more self-less that Yami Bakura's.

"Well, you first then," Ryou smiled, "I can wait."

"Thanks. Well, it's about…oh, I don't know how to bring this up…well…." Yugi began blushing madly, embarrassed about the topic he wanted to discuss.

"You wanted to talk about Tea, yes?" Ryou answered for him.

"Well, yes. You're a very close friend and all, and since we're in someplace private, I just wanted to know some stuff. Like, has she ever said anything to you, about me?"

"As a matter of fact…."

"Or, have you ever liked someone? What's it like?"

"Actually…."

"Did she like you back?" Yugi rambled on nervously.

"Yugi…."

"I don't know what to do. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how she'll take it," Yugi looked around anxiously.

All Ryou could do was smile. He knew Yugi was nervous, and he'd do anything to help his friend. But by this time, Yami Bakura was getting frustrated and slowly creeping over the line of control. Ryou, on the other hand was losing it.

"Yugi, forget what I wanted to talk about," Ryou said, half trying to help his friend and half trying to keep his dark side from obtaining Yugi's Millennium Items, "We can talk about my idea later. Why don't you go ask Tea to dance? Maybe then you'll sum up enough courage to tell her. I do say, I believe it's the perfect time."

Yugi looked up at him, "You know, Bakura, you're right. Thanks." He ran off back to the hall. Yami Bakura was now toying with Ryou's mind.

"You imbecile! How could you let him go! You're such an idiot! Why I even bother with you!"

"Because you need me. Now, go away! I don't want you in my mind the rest of tonight, or anymore for that matter!"

"Well, we can't all get what we want, but I can start! And the first thing I want is control!" Yami Bakura yelled mentally.

"No! I won't let you harm anyone!"

"Too bad," and with tat, Yami Bakura took over. He sighed. Ryou was so annoying sometimes. He took the Millennium Eye out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Now, I have business to attend to," he walked off after Yugi. Meanwhile, Shadi stood invisible in the shadows, watching Yami Bakura with interest.

"So, here is my thief. Not only does he have the Eye, but he is after the other items too. I have to put a stop to this." Still invisible, Shadi walked off after Yami Bakura.

* * *

Marik stood off to one corner, alone. He was watching his sister dance with Noa. It was quite a sight. The two talked on and off, and Marik even saw his older sister laugh at times. Suddenly, he felt a vibration coming from his side. He looked down and saw that his Rod was shining and shaking slightly. The color drained from Marik's face. That couldn't be good.

Noa danced around with Ishizu. Every minute, he liked her a little more, as a friend. Yes, he was keeping in the friend zone, and denying a true feeling. He had even told himself earlier, as you might recall, that he liked having been alive so little, and not being able to have those emotions that his brothers had.

* * *

He looked up and saw Seto and Tea through the unblocked window to Seto's office. They had stopped dancing. They were near the middle of the office, but were still very visible to one on the first floor.

They were just about to pass Mokuba and Serenity. Mokuba was red in the cheeks, and Serenity seemed to be enjoying herself. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Noa saw Yugi come in through the front doors. He gasped slightly. Ishizu heard him.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired.

"No, nothing," Noa replied nervously. He couldn't let Yugi see Kaiba and Tea. Not only would it hurt Yugi, but it would also get Tea in trouble and Kaiba highly embarrassed and angry. Then, he'd take out his anger on the two brothers. That wasn't a pleasant experience. Just as they were passing Mokuba and Serenity, Noa whispered to his brother.

"Moke, we need to distract Yugi," then he was pulled away somewhere else, leaving Mokuba confused.

Mokuba looked around and saw Yugi. Then, he noticed the open window revealing Seto and Tea. Horrors ran through his head. He stopped dancing.

"Serenity, I 'm getting a little dizzy, can we stop for a minute?" Now, who knows? Maybe it was just an excuse. Maybe he really was dizzy, from dancing or from being so near Serenity. Who knows?

"Oh, sure," she was a little red in the cheeks to, _probably_ from all the dancing, "So, you feel that way too?"

Mokuba spun around and looked at her, "What?"

Serenity flipped, "What? What did I say? Tell me! What did I say? I have no recollection of saying anything just now!"

"I'll…I'll talk to you in a minute. Just stay here. I'll be back," and Mokuba ran over to Yugi. Serenity slapped herself.

"What were you saying just a minute ago? You're such an idiot, Serenity!" she slapped herself again.

* * *

Mokuba ran up to Yugi, "Hey, Yugi!"

"Oh, hey, Mokuba. Listen, have you seen Tea? I need to ask her something."

"Tea? Well…no, but I need…" Mokuba began.

"Excuse me," Yugi pushed past Mokuba.

"Dang it! Need another plan," Mokuba looked around. He saw Joey dancing with Mai not far off.

"Ah! Joey! He'll know what to do!" Mokuba rushed over to Joey. Yugi meanwhile was looking around for Tea. He was near the wall with the door that led to Kaiba's office, and didn't have a very good view of the window. Therefore, when he looked up, he only saw a glimpse of Tea, just standing. He didn't see Kaiba.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's doing up there?" Yugi noticed the door and began to walk toward it.

"Joey!" Mokuba ran up.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Joey answered. Mai sighed. What was with all these intrusions on her dance? She was just about to start pondering Joey again.

"Listen Joey, THE plan is about to get demolished," Mokuba whispered while slightly nodding his head in Yugi's direction. Mai didn't notice him, and was trying not to.

Joey looked over in the direction Mokuba gestured. He took a sharp intake of breath. Sure, he knew about his best friend's feelings for Tea, but he also wanted to get some good blackmails and shots at Kaiba by knowing his secret. It was just one good prank anyway, he decided. This was the one time he would have to go against Yugi's wishes. But, he wouldn't do it with Yugi knowing directly.

"Alright, gotcha. Leave it to me," but even though Joey sounded confident, he had no plans up his sleeve.

Mai was still trying not to notice Mokuba. She turned Joey's head back towards her, "So Joey, what do you know? What did you want to tell me before? Then, an idea struck Joey. He cussed in his mind. This was going to take A LOT of sacrifice on his part.

"Just a second," he played along. Mai was so shocked at her victory, that she didn't really notice when Joey bent down and whispered to Mokuba.

"Alright. Everything's under control. But, if you want a great shot, get your flippen camera ready." Mokuba was still just a tad confused, but he walked a few paces back anyway and put a hand on his camera in his pocket. Yugi was nearing the door quickly. Joey led Mai just a little closer to Yugi. Now, Yugi was within earshot, and would be able to hear _everything_. And soon, everyone would hear it all too.

"You really want to know what I was going to say to you, Mai?" Joey said, staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied. Mokuba pulled his camera out just a tad, still not sure what Joey was up to. Yugi had his hand outstretched.

"I was going to say…."

"Yes?" Yugi could see the two out of the corner of his eye, and hear them slightly (they were whispering), but he didn't pay much attention.

"Mai," Joey started, then said very, very, VERY quickly, and much louder, "I love you!" He grabbed her by the base of her head and kissed her smack dab on the lips. Mai was COMPLETELY shocked and stood there like a loose rag doll.

"What the crap," Mokuba muttered. He pulled his camera out, now aware of what Joey had said to him. Everyone around the two stopped in their tracks. Even Noa and Ishizu saw this and stopped. This was DEFINITELY a first: Joey Wheeler kissing a girl. They knew he fell completely out of focus over hot girls, but this was a first.

Yugi, now aware of Joey kissing Mai, stopped dead. He wanted to know what exactly was going on. Joey would NEVER under any circumstances tell Mai about his huge crush for her.

* * *

Tristan and Duke were still absorbed in the screen placed in Seto's office. But then, in the panel right next to it, Duke noticed a shot of the dancing hall. And it was pretty much centered on Joey and Mai.

"What the crap!" Duke hollered.

"Ah!" Tristan fell backwards, now out of his gaze at the other screen, "What the heck's the matter with you?"

"Look, you idiot!" Tristan took a look.

"What the crap!"

"Exactly!" Duke exclaimed, "What the heck is wrong with him? What's going on! Argh, I'm so confused!" he started pulling at his already messed up black hair.

"Alright, calm down, there's gotta be some explanation for this. Then, he turned back to the camera screen in Seto's office, "AH! What the crap!"

"Argh, what now!" Duke said looking over, "Ah! What the crap!"

* * *

Marik wasn't paying attention to Joey's attempt to distract Yugi. He was more concerned with a certain white-haired spirit entering the hall, with the Millennium Ring showing around his neck, glowing brightly. Yami Bakura was advancing towards Yugi, not fazed at all by the "foolish mortal's" kissing frenzy. Marik didn't have any good feelings about this whatsoever. So, naturally, he followed him, unaware that another Egyptian, whom also possessed Millennium Items, was following the same tomb robber.

* * *

Mokuba still stood in front of Joey and Mai (and Joey was still kissing her. He had to admit, he'd been waiting to do that for a LONG time). But, Mokuba was more interested in seeing if Yugi was going to stay there or not. Noa noticed his brother with the camera half pulled out of his pocket. He sighed, seeing Mokuba not paying attention, walked over, and grabbed it.

Mokuba spun his head around, "Hey! What was that-" Noa snapped a picture in two seconds and gracefully handed it back to Mokuba. Then, he walked back to Ishizu as if nothing had just happened.

Mokuba turned back around and looked down at the camera, "Gees, impatient kid."

* * *

Suddenly, Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stared into the deep eyes of Yami Bakura. Then, he noticed the glowing Ring around his neck.

"What the? Bakura? How did you…? Where did you get the…."

"Bakura? Bakura is no longer here, you fool. Now, I believe you have something I want," the yami replied. The Millennium Puzzle glowed dimly, and Yugi grew about an inch taller.

"So, you've returned, tomb robber. You've returned for the soul purpose of taking my puzzle. Well, it's not going to happen," Yami declared, glaring at him.

Yami Bakura looked at him strangely, "Speaking of souls…." He held up his Millennium, Ring. It began glowing.

"No! I will allow no harm to befall my protégé," Yami protested.

"Too bad," the evil spirit proclaimed, "What does he have to live for anyway?" Yami Bakura looked up at the window above them. This, my friends is called FORESHADOWING, or the literary term for being a psychic. Yes, by looking at the window, Bakura knows what's about to happen, is really pleased, and loves to see hearts broken, even though Yugi doesn't, and won't know (at least, I don't think he will) about what's soon to happen.

Shadi stood, yes, invisible, behind Bakura, ready for any help the Pharaoh might need. Marik was racing over. In the corner of her eye, Ishizu noticed he brother running. She also saw a small collection of Millennium Items by a door in the wall. Not only did she see them, but she also sensed them. One can only say that Ishizu knew that Shadi stood there, and could feel a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. It signaled that something was about to change….

* * *

"I think I still owe you something, Tea. And I just want you to know…." He said this all very quickly, then immediately swooped down and kissed her. Tea, though thoroughly surprised at first, kissed him back. Yes, they were making out. Kaiba's hands were on Tea's waist and her arms were around is neck. (This was about the time where both Tristan and Duke exclaimed, "What the crap!")

* * *

Ishizu felt a strange jolt inside. She looked over and saw her brother running towards Yugi. He was almost there. The eye symbols on the items had begun glowing (save the Millennium Key. With that, the whole object glowed).

She threw out her hand, "Marik, stop!" Everybody looked at her. Joey stopped kissing Mai and looked around at the Egyptian. Marik turned his head to acknowledge his sibling, but he had already entered the midst of the Millennium Items. Every Item at that second glowed completely and brighter than ever.

Shadi appeared out of thin air, staring down at the Key in amazement. Everybody gasped at seeing his appearance. The Millennium Item holders tried moving, yet they could not.

"What the heck? I'm stuck!" Yami Bakura raged.

"Yes, me too!" Marik replied gazing down at his Rod. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the Items vanished. They were still rooted to the ground though.

"Where'd my puzzle go?" Yami inquired to nobody. Yami Bakura dug through his pockets. Drat, it's gone, he thought to himself, cursing. Shadi was equally surprised, but had a hard time showing it. Ishizu ran over to them.

"No, stop!" Shadi exclaimed suddenly. Ishizu halted.

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Something might happen," he replied.

"Something is going to happen, you twit," Yami Bakura snapped back, "It's exactly what you were prophesying. Something's happened from the past. Now, we get to go back in time." He smiled evilly at this comment.

"WHAT?" Yami roared. There was great exclamation and murmuring throughout the crowd, having heard what the evil spirit had spoken. But, they also wondered, how could that be true?

At that second, the Items reappeared. Everyone turned to look at them. This time though, they were floating; in the middle of the ring of possessors. They stood in a line, pretty much. The Eye floated on top. Under the Eye was the Millennium Puzzle. Below it sat the Necklace. Underneath Ishizu's previous possession was the Millennium Scale, with the two scales projecting slightly at an angle. Thus, the Ring sat beneath that, with three of the pointers angled slightly left and downward, and the two others projected slightly to the right, pointed almost downwards. At an angle under the set of three pointers on the Ring, the Key floated, and opposite it, under the other two pointers; the Rod sat, angled. All in all, it seemed to, in a way, make an outline of a human body.

Yugi felt himself come back out from the corridors of his and Yami's minds. Yami had vanished. Then, many of the guests could swear (and those familiar with the Millennium Items were positive) that they saw the shadow of Yami outlined within the Millennium Items. Yami's shadow slowly opened his violet eyes. The Items glowed and blinded everyone in the area. Memories of a sandy desert filled their minds. Mostly everyone was confused and wondering what was happening.

Like I said, mostly everyone. Tea and Seto felt no change. They were completely unaware of what was happening. Actually, the making out felt familiar…like a something of long ago….

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Wasn't that so flippin' good? It was so…so suspenseful, or whatever. That was such a dang good chapter, I have to admit. Yeah! Now it's on to Part Two! Yeah! Haha! What's in store for everyone now? Hehe, only I know, but you'll find out! Read and review! 


	9. Commoner: Going on Pharaoh

NOTE: Hey! We're now at Part Two or Forgotten, Forbidden Love! Yeah! Okedoke, just a little side note, you might have noticed some strange words in my story like "flippin'" and whatnot. Yeah, I don't use cuss words, so you won't see any in here, unless you consider "crap" a cuss word. Anywho, more notes. In this part, we go back into Ancient Egypt (Yeah!). Yes, so the names ARE DIFFERENT. You will need to memorize them in order to know whom the heck I'm talking about. Some are really easy, like Yami and whatnot. We already know his name. Yes, but the others are not that difficult. All the names begin with the same letter as their present names. And, the names are pretty similar. But, I haven't made up ALL of the names. Some of them are already copyrighted, and I'll have the little © symbol next to them if they are. So, there'll be a chart of who's who and a description of what they do. Ready? Okay. Yeah, after that, begins the story!

Present: Past: Job:

Yugi/Yami: Yami ©: Pharaoh

Tea: Teana ©: Nubian Princess

Joey: Jono ©: Peasant Friend

Seto: (High)Priest Seto©: Training Mage/ High Priest

Ishizu: Isis ©: Nubian Princess

Marik: Malich: Pharaoh's Assistant/ Councilor

Mai: Miaa: Nubian Princess

Tristan: Trith: Pharaoh's Guard

Duke: Dustire: Pharaoh's Guard

Serenity: Sentis: Nubian Princess

Mokuba: Mokou: Seto's Assistant

Noa: Naoh: Seto's Assistant

Shadi: Shait: Guardian of Millennium Items (for Pharaoh)

Ryou/ Yami Bakura: Yamiryou: Thief/ Tomb Robber and Stealer of Souls

Now, with that done, we continue with the story…. After a short disclaimer…. ugh.

Disclaimer: Okay, above I told you that I don't own half the Egyptian names. Well if I don't own the names, then I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Logic people!

Part Two

Chapter 9: "Commoner" Going on Pharaoh

King Yami sat on his throne in the palace entrance hall and looked down at the dancing couples. These couples, of course, were royalty, coming from neighboring kingdoms to celebrate Yami's 18th birthday. His assistant, Malich stood beside him, with a goblet of wine at the ready. Malich never wanted to displease his lord and master.

"Any more wine, sire?" he inquired, looking over at his bored pharaoh.

"For the thousandth time, Malich, NO!" Yami replied angrily. Malich straightened back up, tensed.

Yami sighed, "Relax, Malich. This is supposed to be…oh what was it?"

"A pleasant day, my lord," Malich replied.

"Yes," Yami replied rubbing his temples, "Don't look so stressed." The king sighed again.

Malich set down the goblet of wine, "Why, whatever is the matter, my lord?"

"I DESPISE these "parties,"" he emphasized the word "despise".

"But King Yami, this party is held in your honor."

"My point exactly. I don't like being the center of attention. I prefer the festivals held down in the square on holidays," the exhausted king replied.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, sire, but for one whom enjoys those commoner gatherings so much, thy lord isn't always present at them," Malich smiled cunningly. For indeed, commoners were not allowed in the palace without appointments or special permission. As such, they held a festival in the Pharaoh's honor in the square.

Yami rounded on him, "Come off it, Malich. You are well aware that I am too there."

"As a commoner, yes, but as Pharaoh, hardly ever." Yami glared at him. Malich continued, "Sire, you do know that us servants, councilors and mages are only concerned for your welfare. Therefore, we do not appreciate this idea of you always going out in public dressed as a peasant. What would your parents say?"

"How should I know?" Yami slumped down in his seat, "They're dead."

"As such, my lord, you ought to respect their wishes. They would not have wanted this. We have certain traditions…."

"I KNOW THAT, MALICH!" Yami snapped back. Malich ceased speaking.

"I know that. But as Pharaoh, those traditions will end here and now. And by Ra, if I want them changed, they're going to be changed!" Yami replied vigorously. Then, he continued, now by giving orders, "Malich, fetch my black dye."

"King Yami, I beg you not…."

"FETCH IT, MALICH!"

"Indeed sire," and the servant ran off to get his king's black dye from the storage room.

Yami left the throne and went off to his bedroom chamber. On reaching there, he sat down on his bed and waited. Presently, Malich appeared.

He sighed, "Here you are, my king." Yami took the jar of dye and dipped his hand inside. Pulling out black dye, he applied it to the red outlined in his hair, and the blond spikes protruding upward. After he had finished this task, the outcome was his "commoner" disguise: spiked black hair, and some blond wild strands, angled off. He handed the jar back to Malich, whom produced another jar, this time with water, to wash the dye off Yami's hand.

Next, Yami went to his wardrobe. Here, he pulled out a set of less rich looked clothes from the back of his dresser. Signaling Malich to leave, he changed. When he emerged from his room, he was now Yamiyugi, the commoner. The last thing to do was to hand his crown and Millennium Puzzle over to his trustworthy servant. Malich took these gingerly and put them in a safe place, mainly with Shait, the guardian of the Millennium Items. During this visit, Yami, excuse me, Yamiyugi, snuck out of the palace and ran out towards the square. Nobody noticed his leave. Except one person.

When Malich returned, someone stepped out of the shadows, and grabbed Malich by the collar.

"What is the meaning…." Malich lost his voice when he saw whom was holding him. He reddened slightly, "Good day, Mage Seto, and a pleasant birthday as well, I hope." For indeed, Seto had the same birthday as Yami. Ironic?

"Skip the pleasantries. I'm looking for his highness," Seto said with a hint of disgust in his voice, when he said, "his highness."

"I'm afraid the Pharaoh isn't here right now," Malich replied.

"When shall he return?"

"I'm not sure."

"Pray tell where he ran off to…and on his birthday too."

"I'm not sure, sire…er…your mageness…or whatever they call you," Malich stuttered.

Seto glared at him, "Seto will do. Now, I believe you are lying to me," he held up his staff against the bottom of Malich's jaw, "I thought you were the ever faithful servant."

"He's…he's in the square."

"Hmm, how interesting," he let the servant down, "That, I suppose is where I am supposed to be soon…. Oh, yes. I was here to deliver a message."

"What, pray tell, would that be?" Malich said, dusting himself off.

"The Nubian Princesses are to be here shortly. They were seen on the outskirts of Egypt less than an hour ago," Seto replied.

"What? Already? But, the king…he's supposed to…they weren't…oh Ra, have mercy on me," Malich ran off in a frenzy, but he turned around slightly, just to say, "Thank you!"

As soon as the servant was out of sight, Seto spat in disgust, "I've been reduced to a messenger boy, after thirteen hard years under Heishin's schooling. What a great way to go." He began to leave the palace, uncovered by shadows. For him, this was a mistake. Mages were very popular and regarded as celebrities back then. Not only this, but the High Priest Seto was also a drop-dead gorgeous hottie, and any girl would give anything to have him as a boyfriend, or better yet, a husband. Thus, when he was seen, many of the unmarried women of royalty, flocked over to him and surrounded him. This delayed his presence at the square for a while, which was a very good thing for our Pharaoh.

Yami reached the square, and stopped running. The whole square was alive with music, dancing, laughter and mages performing rituals and magic. Yami could only chuckle mentally seeing at what his mages had been reduced to.

"Hey, Yug!" a voice cried out and shot through Yami's mind. Yami turned around to see his friend, Jono approaching and waving like a lunatic. Jono slowed when he reached Yami.

"Hey, Yug," he said, using his nickname for Yamiyugi, "I was wonderin' where ya were," he said talking with a strange accent, unusual for Egyptians. "Where weren't ya here on time?"

"I was…uh, delayed a bit," Yami replied. Jono was unaware that his friend was the Pharaoh that they were currently celebrating. Actually, Yami had made many friends and acquaintances as Yamiyugi in his city. Passing by, they each greeted him.

"Oh, okay. Well, at least ya made it. Oh, by the way, happy birthday!" Jono cried.

"Oh, thanks," Yami had told Jono early on as friends that this day was his birthday, made to look like a coincidence that both he and the Pharaoh had been born on the same day.

"Yeah, I still find it strange with you and the Pharaoh sharin' birthdays and all," Jono replied, "Makin' it that we can't formally celebrate yours." Yami thought about how wrong his friend was.

"C'mon then, let's go watch the mages," Jono gestured toward them.

Yami, used to having his own way, began to question him, "Must we? I've seen enough of them to last me a life time." Jono looked at him, surprised.

"What? Yug, mages only come out and perform only a few times a year. Nobody can get enough of them!"

Yami realized what he had just said, "Did I say that? I meant that, sure, we may go." A hand grabbed his shoulder. Jono's eyes widened in astonishment. Yami turned around.

"Sick of seeing mages, are we?" Seto said, smirking.

Yami knew that Seto was aware of his disguise, "I just said, I didn't mean that." Seto was his closest mage, for one reason or another….

"Yug, what's goin' on here?" Jono inquired, "This guy acts like he knows ya or something."

Seto smiled, loving mischief, "Maybe I do."

Yami glared at him, "By my command…."

"YOUR command?" Seto continued smiling. Now, some of the crowd was watching.

Jono raised an eyebrow, "Yug, what's goin' on? You've never acted like this before. Is somethin' wrong?"

Yami was tired of being pestered by now. He was also tired of his High Priest trying to expose him. All his anger from then and before back at the palace exploded.

"NO, JONO! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" The crowd looked at each other uneasily, then turned to try and go back to their activities. Jono had had enough of his friend's current attitude.

He grabbed Yami by the collar and held him up, "Look Yamiyugi, I'm just tryin' ta help! Now you listen and you listen good!"

Seto interrupted, "I'll just leave you two alone. Oh, by the way, YamiYUGI…may I just call you Yami? Anyway, you may have another visitor soon enough. With that, Seto left to go join the mage act to which he was reduced to performing in.

"Yami? YAMI? That mage is toyin' with you, Yug!" he set down Yami in frustration, now with Seto, "Some of those guys, gees, are such jerks! Callin' you Yami, takin' the Pharaoh's name in vain? Callin' YOU, our YUG, YAMI?" Jono was very fed up right about now.

He felt very strong about the Pharaoh and was very loyal to him. He didn't like ANYBODY making fun of the Pharaoh's name. Sure, he had always thought that it was a very strange coincidence that his friend Yamiyugi had, not only the same birthday as the Pharaoh, but part of his name too? But, up until now, he had overlooked that fact.

Yami looked uneasy, "Jono, I really ought to tell you…."

Jono brushed off Yami's remark, "C'mon, let's forget that mage. Let's just go have some fun."

"Excuse me…excuse me…excuse me," a voice rang through the crowd. Some people were pushed aside slightly, making way for the newcomer. Yami's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Yes, Jono, you're right. Let's go have some fun," he grabbed his friend's arm and began pulling him away.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec, Yug! What's the rush?" Jono interrogated.

Suddenly, someone bumped headlong into Yami. They collided and were knocked backwards, Jono falling down with them.

Jono rubbed his head, then stood up, "Hey, what the big idea? Watch where you're goin'!" He walked over to the person they had bumped into. The stranger stood up. Jono gasped. He wore a shirt with the mark of the Pharaoh upon it. He was one of the Pharaoh's servants.

"Er…a thousand apologies, sir," Jono expressed regret for his harsh words.

"It's quite alright," Malich said, brushing himself off and hastily picking up the backpack that he had just dropped. Then, he saw Yami. Malich rushed over to him and helped pick him up.

"Are you alright, my…." Yami gave him a death glare.

Malich's face paled, "Right…are you alright…." He was dying to conclude with a "sire," "king," or "Yami." It just wasn't like him to leave off the king's title.

"I'm fine," Yami said, standing up and began brushing himself off.

"No! Allow me!" Malich intruded and began dusting his king off. Jono looked at him queerly.

"Yug, is this that person the mage was talkin' about?" he inquired.

"Mage?" Malich inquired. Then, he head popped up, remembering why he was there.

"Sire," he said, barely above a whisper in Yami's ear.

"Yes?" Yami whispered back.

"You have to come back now. The Nubian Princesses are here…."

Malich let Yami interrupt, "So? Why do I have to be there to greet them?"

Malich looked at him astonished, "You mean, no one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About the Nubian Princesses."

"Specifically?"

"Yes."

"No, no one's told me anything," Yami replied, slightly looking over a Jono, whom had an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yug," he began, "What's goin' on?" he asked for what seemed the millionth time.

"Nothing," Yami replied.

"My lord," Malich whispered again, "we must hurry. You have to get to the Nile and was the forsaken ye out of your hair immediately. I also brought the crown and Puzzle…." Malich dug a hand into the knapsack.

"NO!" Yami yelled and pushed the backpack out of his servant's hands. It fell to the ground. Jono's eyes widened.

"Yug, what are you doin'? If it hasn't already occurred to you, THIS IS THE PHARAOH'S SERVANT! YOU DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT PUSH KNAPSACKS HASTILY OUT OF THEIR…." he stopped on seeing something roll out of the overturned bag. It was the Pharaoh's crown. Yami paled to a deathly white. People around them stopped and stared. Jono gasped. Malich rushed to pick up the crown and backpack hastily.

"Yug, what is this servant doin' with the Pharaoh's crown?" Jono inquired hesitantly.

Yami looked around, "Look, Jono, I probably should have told you before, but I'm…."

Malich interrupted, "Sire, please put it on NOW. We have to be back at the palace this instant. Forget these peasants and LET'S GO!"

The crowd around them gasped. Jono's faced paled almost the same color as Yami's.

"You mean you're…." Jono started.

"The Pharaoh," Yami finished for him, looked down at his feet. The crowd hastily fell down to their knees and bowed low, hoping they hadn't upset their king. All Jono could think about was that not five minutes before, he had yelled and held up the Pharaoh in his own fist. He felt so ashamed.

Yami looked around quickly, "Please, please don't bow. I hate it when people do that. Please, you may stand now…." The crowd did not heed him. They stood by tradition. And by Ra, if it was tradition to wait until the Pharaoh passed, they were going to stick to tradition. It was quite a shame, for Yami, that he had not yet formally changed tradition, as he planned to.

"Come, my lord," Malich grabbed his master's arm and led him through the crowd, which parted feverishly for him. Malich led him down to the great river Nile.

Up with the mages, Seto smirked, loving to cause trouble for the Pharaoh, for one reason or another….

* * *

Well, that was certainly a VERY good beginning to Part Two, if I do say so myself. It has nothing to do with Romance at the moment, because, yet again, this is just an intro, just as the first chapter in Part One. So, hope you liked it, and please review! 


	10. The Nubian Princesses

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! yada yada ya…what else is there to say?

**Chapter 10: The Nubian Princesses**

Malich rushed with the Pharaoh over to the Nile River. Yami walked over and began washing out his hair.

"Really though, I don't see the need for me to be there to greet the Nubians. But, you said I ought to know something, right? About them?" Yami inquired.

"Well…yes," Malich replied, "Do you remember the last time you met them?"

"Yes. Actually, it was my first and last time."

"Yes, and I believe your parents were still alive then," Malich concluded.

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yami looked at him.

"Everything, sire. You see, your parents and the King of Nubia had a little conference. Now, see, there are four princesses…."

"I am well aware of that, Malich. Continue, please. You're stating to drift away from the road," Yami used a metaphor.

"Sire, it's been planned this way for years, and with Ancient Tradition working with it…."

"Get on with it, Malich!" Yami roared. Malich wasn't about to say anything yet.

He pulled out some clothes, " I packed these too. You ought to get rid of that peasant outfit, and make ready to see them. Then, you can put these on, "Malich handed him the crown and Puzzle.

"Malich, I wouldn't regard what you're about to say as "bad news," would I? Is that why you keep straying away from the path, "Yami replied.

"My lord, in all honesty…."

"Spit it out, Malich!" Yami roared, "It's not like my life hasn't already been ruined today!"

"Because you're now eighteen, you have to choose someone to marry," Malich replied quickly, tensing up.

"WHAT? WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS?" Yami roared.

"I truly thought you knew ahead of time, sire. Only at the square did I find that you didn't. I hate to be the one to break the news to you, but you must choose a wife within the year, and it must be from the four Nubian Princesses," Malich explained. "And don't look at it like it's a bad thing. At least you have a choice! If there was only one princess, you would be FORCED to marry her."

Yami groaned and sighed as he went behind a near bush and changed into his royal attire. After coming out from behind it, Malich grabbed his arm and hurried him to the palace.

* * *

On reaching the palace, they used the back entrance. But Yami stopped as they went up the stairs. There were two young mages standing guard there. He went to inquire the long, black-haired one.

"Excuse me, but where might the guards be? This is not your job," he said.

"It is now, your highness. It seems that you're running low on guards. You have some for the front entrance, but we're your rear guards."

"May I have your names?"

"I'm Mokou," the black-haired boy spoke, "and that's Naoh." Naoh had short, di-green hair. Then, the one named Mokou continued, "We're servants for Lord Seto."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "So he has servants now, does he?"

Mokou gave him a long stare, "I believe it's only customary." Yami knew what he meant, for one reason or another (gees, there's that phrase again!). (This reason will be explained MUCH later in the story. I will make references back to this point.)

Yami then continued up the stairway. Malich led him to the throne room, but kept him in a corridor off to the side.

"I'll go introduce you properly," Malich said.

"No, that won't be necessary," Yami said, but it was too late. Malich was off and running.

The princesses were all seated on layout chairs. Some sat, and some lay on them. Malich approached them.

"Oh look, one of HIS servants is here!" the light brown haired one cried.

Malich faltered, hearing her excitement, "Well, I…er, present to you…King Yami." Yami didn't move from his place. The four women stood up and looked around.

"Well, where is he?" the blond one asked.

"Er…just a moment," Malich replied and rushed back to Yami.

"Sire, what are you doing? You're supposed to go out there!"

"I'm NOT going out there. Maybe I don't want to be introduced formally. Maybe you disobeyed my command. Maybe I just don't want to see them, period. Maybe there are two reasons for this. Maybe, memories of their past visit still reside in my mind. Maybe this new news you just gave me makes me regret even coming back here with you. Maybe…." Yami was interrupted.

"No, no more "maybe" 's! I know they were a little rowdy and liked playing some small harmless pranks on you last time…."

"Harmless?" Yami cried out, "You call them almost drowning me, a harmless prank?"

"Sire, they probably weren't aware that when they pushed you into the Nile, you couldn't swim at the time," Malich retorted, "Now, you're going out there!" and with that, the servant shoved his master out into the open. Yami stumbled and his crown came loose, but he caught it and repositioned it back on his forehead.

Yami looked behind him to glare at Malich, but the servant was gone. The Pharaoh sighed and walked off to meet the Nubian Princesses. Eventually, they stood before him. Yami's eyes widened. Those little trouble-making brats had blossomed into beautiful women over the years.

He walked over to meet each one individually. The first girl that he came upon was the one with long, light-brown hair. She held out her hand. Yami took it to kiss it, as was customary at the time.

"Whom might you be? My memory seems to have faded over the years," Yami said, looking up. (Sounds ironic, doesn't it?)

She giggled, "I'm Sentis. Of course you don't remember me. I wasn't born when my sisters last saw you."

"Indeed?" Yami replied. He hoped that her sisters hadn't rubbed off one Sentis over the years, just incase they were still full of mischief, though he very much doubted that. But, a little voice inside his mind told him that looks aren't everything.

The next princess was a raven haired one, with piercing blue eyes. She held out her hand and he kissed it.

"I believe you were…Isis, correct?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh," she replied with an air of calmness and dignity.

"A pleasure to see you again. I'm sure many have told you that you truly do live up to your name." Isis blushed madly, as she had just been compared to the beauty of a goddess (Isis, in fact).

Yami moved on to the next woman, whom had long, blond hair. She held out her hand. Again, he kissed it.

"Miaa, I presume?" he said, remembering Miaa quite distinctly. Miaa was the princess whom drove the others to pull all of those pranks. But, she also was the most beautiful when younger. And by the looks of it, she hadn't changed (beauty-wise) by much.

"It's an honor to see you again, King Yami," she said.

Yami, happy that he was now to the last one, walked over to the last princess. He stuck out his hand, ready to take hers. This princess had short dark brown hair, and a gleeful look in her eyes. She stuck out her hand. Yami was just about to take it, when instead; she shook hands with the Pharaoh.

Yami was shocked, but shook her hand all the same, tired of kissing hands. The girl's sisters sighed, and put the heads in their hands in shame. She had done it again.

"I prefer not to have all that…you know…formal greeting stuff. Shaking hands will do," the princess replied.

"Ah, yes, Teana, if I remember correctly," Yami said.

"Indeed, sire. I'm happy to be here," Teana replied.

At that minute, Malich appeared, "Lunch is ready, your highnesses." Then, he ran off, again.

Yami led the Nubians off to the dining hall. All the while, the Princesses looked around at the palace they would be staying at for some time, and each hoping they would stay forever. For indeed, over the years (they had known about this plan far back, unlike poor Yami) each girl had developed a small feeling for the king. And each one hoped that this feeling would grow over the time spent in Egypt.

In the dining hall, Yami sat at the head of the table, with two princesses seated to his right and left. There was one other place set, at the other end of the table, directly across from Yami.

"King Yami…" Miaa started.

"Yami, just Yami, please," Yami replied.

"Oh, alright then, Yami, might I ask whom sits at the other end of the table?"

"He should be here momentarily," Yami replied. Sentis, meanwhile, was looking around the room. Mages were centered at certain places. She was just as enthused as commoners were with mages, for in Nubia, they were very scarce.

Then, another mage entered the room.

"Ah, here he is, Yami replied.

Seto sat down, as usual, seeming not to notice the four women at the table. He just waited for his food, as usual.

"No offense, Yami, but I would just like to know why a mage dines with you all the time," Miaa stated.

"For one reason or another," both Yami and Seto replied. The four girls were confused, no doubt about that. (That phrase was there again! Ah!) They wanted to know what reason though. Little did they know that one of them would find out soon enough. Then, Seto finally seemed to notice the guests.

"So, you must be these Nubians I keep hearing about," he said.

"Excuse me, but might we know you, from our last visit?" Sentis inquired.

"You might. I mean, I was just transferred to the temple before you came," Seto replied.

"I mean, you look sort of familiar," Isis stated.

Seto rolled his eyes, fed up with their curiosity, "This might help. He took his mage hat off. Back then, he hadn't worn the mage clothing. But even though the girls had hardly seen him last time, all of the girls gasped. They remembered him now.

"That's right, you were that new mage at the temple," Isis replied.

Sentis blushed, "No one could forget that face."

"I'm flattered," Seto replied, half sarcastically, putting his hat back on.

Malich then came back in, with other servants following, with their midday meal. Except for a few questions asked by the girls, it was a pretty silent lunch. That is, until Seto asked for the salt.

"Could someone please pass the salt?" Seto inquired, looking at his unseasoned food.

"Here," Teana replied, holding it out for him. He looked up and was just about to take it, when he stopped. He looked at Teana a bit strangely. It was the first time he had ever taken real notice of the princesses. It was the first time he had ever really noticed their beauty, especially Teana's.

"T-thank you," he replied, a tad shaky, and took the salt from her. Teana took no notice of his awkwardness and went back to her food. Seto's heart was pounding. But why, he asked himself. This was nuts. He couldn't control the rapid beating of his heart. What was wrong with him? It felt like he had just run around the perimeter of the palace two times. A believe me, it's a BIG palace. The mage tried to take no notice of it and tried going back to eating. But it was very difficult, with the feeling that your heart has climbed up your throat and stuck there.

He felt this way through the rest of lunch, and left hastily after it ended. Everybody just watched him leave, with puzzled expressions on their faces.

* * *

Seto walked quickly back to the mage's temple. He rushed in through the front, passing his fellow mages, and Mokou and Naoh, whom were waiting for him near the entrance. He passed by them without a second glance. The two young apprentices looked at each other and shrugged.

Seto rushed to his room and plopped down on his bed, quite out of character. He put his chin in his hands, with his elbows on his knees. What was going on with him?

The commanding mage passed by Seto's door, and then stopped. He retraced his steps and looked through the entrance. He had never seen Seto in such a position before, or at least since the boy's parents died.

Heishin came in, set his staff down on Seto's bed, and then sat next to his pupil, "What troubles you, Seto? I do believe I have never seen you in such a slump before." Seto said nothing. He just continued staring at the stone floor.

"Seto," Heishin replied, "am I not like a father to you?"

"Yes sir," Seto replied.

"Then speak up! What is the matter?"

"I'm not sure," Seto still stared at the floor.

"Was there trouble at the palace?" Heishin asked.

"No, not really. It's just something that happened at lunch," Seto said.

"Really now? We're getting somewhere…. Tell me, Seto, what happened?"

"Well, I…I just started feeling a bit strange all of the sudden, and the feeling's still there," Seto said.

"Hmm, what kind of feeling? Come now, perk up! We both know that you never do anything right when you're not in a good mood. And you have lessons in a bit. Come now. Do you know what made this feeling start?" Heishin inquired.

"I might know what made it start, but I'm not certain," Seto replied.

"Seto, I order you to tell me what happened!"

Seto put his head in his hands, "It was a Nubian, I think." Something inside told him that he didn't want to reveal everything he thought to Heishin.

"A Nubian?" Heishin looked at him strangely. Then, his eyes widened, "A Nubian…I see." He recalled the Pharaoh's special guests that had just arrived. He stood up and walked back to the entrance of Seto's chamber. "You should be fine."

Seto suddenly looked up, "Am I, Heishin? Will I be okay? Will this feeling ever go away?"

"I can't answer that for you, Seto. That depends on you: on whether you feel you really love her," and with that Heishin left.

Seto's mouth dropped. What was Heishin talking about? Him…in love? That was crazy! Or was it? Seto had always trusted Heishin. Heishin was a wise and powerful mage. That was why he was the head mage. And why would Heishin, acting like a father for poor Seto, lead him in the wrong direction?

In a way, though, it made some sense to Seto. So, he finally gave in to his feelings. He was in love with Teana.

* * *

Whoa Nellie…that was…expected. It had to be. How else would they have gone back in time? Of course Seto's in love with Teana! That makes the whole story revolve! 


	11. Meet the Peasant

Disclaimer: Anyone got a catchy, humorous disclaimer, implying that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? I'm fresh out, unless you count this one, where I just said that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But that's not the point, I need another disclaimer to use for this…or the next chapter, because I came up with one for this chapter…wait, why am I asking you this if I just came up with a disclaimer, that's both catchy and humorous, I think…. Argh! This is so confusing! Just read the chapter and pay no attention to me!

**Chapter 11: Meet the Peasant**

It was all Malich's fault. Yami was not happy at all. He was out in the blazing sun, riding with the four girls in his chariot. It was the second day of the girls visit. Dully, he was pointing out ideal places in the kingdom, or, at least the city where he lived.

'Why don't you take them on a tour?' Yami imitated Malich rashly in his mind. Now, he was prone to sunburn. Wonderful. Just great. Well, at least he got compliments on his city. The girls were more than generous with them. Maybe this was only because they hoped he would choose them for a wife, by showing they loved the city. Or, maybe, it was just pure kindness.

Yami looked out to his left and continued the tour, "This here's the Mage Temple." All of the girls leaned over to get a better look. Mages swarmed the grounds. Then, one mage walked down the stairs. Sentis jabbed Teana with her elbow and gestured to the mage.

"Only if you do," Teana whispered to her sister. They both waved to him.

"Hey, Seto!" they cried. Seto looked up from the ground. On seeing Teana (he pretty much ignored Sentis), he turned around quickly and walked back into the temple. The two lowered their hands and laughed. Even the other two girls shared a giggle. Yami could only smile. It was quite funny, actually, seeing Seto back track into the temple. Did he even know where he was going?

Obviously not. Naoh and Mokou were seen a second later, pushing him back down the steps, after seeing him retreat.

"Seto, you just came that way. Where were you going?" Naoh inquired, loud enough for those in the chariot to here.

"I was re…er…I forgot something," Seto stumbled with his words.

"No, I made sure you had everything before you left," Mokou stated, proudly. Seto turned his head and glared at them. The two boys looked at each other and shook. A death glare. Not good. They were in for it later.

The chariot left the premises of the temple. The five relaxed then. They were on the road leading to the square. While on this road, they passed a line of small houses.

"Who lives here?" Miaa inquired.

"The peasants," Yami replied. Suddenly, he spied a familiar house.

"Stop!" he called to the driver. He reined the horses.

"Excuse me for a moment, ladies. I need to attend to some business," and with that, Yami leapt out of the chariot and walked over to the house. The princesses just watched in curiosity.

There was a woman outside, hanging up laundry.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Whellor," Yami said.

She turned around, "Gracious me!" she quickly got down on her knees and bowed.

Yami sighed, "Please stand. You don't have to bow." Mrs. Whellor stood hesitantly. "Is Jono home?"

"Oh, yes sire, he's inside. I'll fetch him!" she ran off to get her son. She came back a minute later with a frightened Jono walking beside her.

On reaching him, Mrs. Whellor curtsied and left.

"You wanted to see me, sire?" Jono inquired.

"Jono, don't call me that. You are well aware that it's me, Yami…er, well, you didn't call me that, but still. Don't be frightened. You're not in any trouble. I just want to talk about what happened yesterday," Yami replied.

"Okay, Y-Y-Yami-i," Jono stated.

"Relax. That's an order," Yami said, using his authority to help out his friend.

"Of course," Jono tried his best to relax, like ordered.

"Come on, let's walk around and talk," Yami declared.

"But…you…walk…outside, in this heat and all…." Jono stuttered.

"Jono, please. I'm the same person you've known for years. Your starting to act like my servants. Yami this and Yami that. It's sickening. If I want to do something, I'll do it. Now come on," Yami said.

"Okay…." Jono walked around with Yami, as he explained everything. They came back to their original spot half an hour later. Jono was much more relaxed then.

"So, if you ever just want to visit, just tell the front guards your name. I'll have it so that they let you in without an appointment. If no one's at the front, which should never happen, though it's possible, use the back entrance. Either guards or two young mages will be there. Just tell them your name, like otherwise. Okay?" Yami explained.

"Yeah. Gee, thanks, Yug…er, Yami," Jono reddened at his falter.

"Don't worry about it. I know it's hard to get used to, after I've lied to you all these years. Again, I'm very sorry. But, I've got other things I need to attend to now, so if you'll excuse me, I must get going," Yami turned and began walking back to the chariot. He turned his head just to say, "Visit anytime! Farewell!"

"Bye!" Jono cried back.

* * *

Back in the chariot, the tour had resumed. They were nearing the palace again, when Sentis spoke up, "What's that?" She pointed to a small, stone building, in the shape of a right triangle. It was so small, that a most, three people could fit in there at one time.

"Oh…that," Yami hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to expose that place. But, if one of them was to be his wife, what was the harm of it?

"That's the entrance to the tunnel guarding the Millennium Items," Yami stated. The girls all stared at the simple building wondering how on earth that could be the place. They had heard of the Items, yes, but they hadn't known where they were. Now, it was hard to imagine them there.

* * *

Soon, they reentered the palace. By that time, it time for dinner. They went to the dining hall and sat down. Yami noticed the empty space at the other end of the table. He called Malich over.

"Malich, why is Seto's seat not ready?" he inquired.

"Master Seto has informed me that he won't be joining us for meals for sometime. He'll tell us when this changes. I asked him why, but he didn't answer." Malich left to go see to the food. Now, Yami was curious.

The mages sat down to dinner in the Mages Temple. Seto sat down to the right of Heishin. The mage, whom usually sat there, entered the room and walked over to his place. Upon seeing Seto there, he was outraged.

"Seto, what are you doing? This here, is my seat! Why aren't you at the palace as usual? What happened? Did they quick you out or something? Not part of the roy-" Seto didn't let him finish. He had stood up and turned around, quick as lightning. He grabbed his fellow mage by the throat and stared him in the eye.

"I didn't feel like joining the Pharaoh for dinner, tonight, and for many nights for that matter. I'm sorry to inform you, but you only got that seat for two reasons. One, I wasn't here. Two, you're third in command. That made you closet to Heishin. Now," he threw the mage down on the floor, "because I have authority over you, your seat has been changed. You now sit and the opposite end of the table." Seto pointed down that very, very, VERY long table, filled with mages. The mage quickly got up and sulked off, down to the far end of the hall, to his new seat. (See, mages sit in order according to authority, mostly. That was the whole deal with the seat thing.) Then, Seto sat back down.

Now, either the mage sitting next to him was stupid, or he hadn't heard of the phrase, "Curiosity killed the cat." Whichever it was, he made a BIG mistake.

"So, Seto, just wondering…. Why aren't you at the palace?" Seto narrowed his eyes and gripped the Millennium Rod he held tighter than ever.

"That's…my…business…." Seto said through clenched teeth.

"Well, sorry! I was just wondering, on account of you're…." He had started to say it…the one thing Seto didn't ever want to hear…for one reason, or another (there it is again! Argh!). Seto held out the Millennium Rod in front of him. The eye of the Rod glowed. Immediately, the mage froze. Of course, it was only a temporary spell, but it satisfied Seto for the time being. Now, EVERYONE had learned not to talk to Seto about the matter.

Presently, Heishin sat down. He seemed to have no notice of Seto's change in seats. Actually, he was well aware, or so he greatly thought, of why Seto ate with the mages. Mokou and Naoh sat across from their master and both wondered why he was with them. Of course, they didn't say their thoughts aloud. That would be suicide. But they were concerned. Seto had been acting strangely for two days now, and they didn't like it. They wanted the old Seto back.

* * *

The next day, a peasant approached the two front guards, Trith and Dustire.

"Who in the name of Ra do you think he is?" Trith whispered to Dustire.

"I'm not sure, but he doesn't look like he's on business with the King," Dustire responded.

"Hi, you two must be the front guards, right?" Jono inquired.

"Yes…" the two dragged out and looked at each other.

"Yeah, I guess I was just supposed to give ya my name, right? Yeah, it's Jono, Jono Whellor. I'm a friend of King Yami's," Jono explained, grinning, hoping this worked.

"Jono, huh?" Trith turned to Dustire, "How come that name sounds familiar? Where that scroll of people we can grant access to?"

"Trith, if you haven't realized it by now, you're an idiot. The Pharaoh just gave us orders yesterday to let Jono Whellor in, no questions asked!" Dustire argued.

"But how do we know it's the real Jono?" Trith responded.

"Look, kid, the Pharaoh's out in the back, in the garden. You'd best go now, because this is going to take awhile," Dustire said.

"Okay…thanks," Jono said, receding to the path leading to the rear of the palace. For some time, he could still hear the two arguing, even though Trith was stupid enough not to have noticed that Jono had already been granted passage.

Up ahead, Jono saw a tall pair of bushes; something like an entrance. He was just about to walk through them, when out of nowhere, two young mages appeared.

"Halt!" Naoh cried.

"Why is there a peasant on the grounds? Especially back here?" Mokou inquired.

"Hey, look, I have special permission from King Yami himself to be here. And the front guard told me that he was in the garden.

"You were let in by those two numskulls?" Naoh inquired, "Great, now we're doomed. Soon, an enemy will walk up to the front gates, and they'll give them leave! What is this world coming too?"

"Well, I'm NOT an enemy!" Jono exclaimed.

"How do we know?" Mokou inquired.

"No! NO! Don't start like they did!" Jono retorted.

"Master Seto! Master Seto! Master Seto! Master Seto! Master Seto! Master Seto!" the two bellowed on and on.

"Aw, be quiet already! You're givin' me a headache!" Jono cried, clutching his head. The two stopped yelling.

"Thank Ra!" Jono cried. Perhaps he had said that too soon.

"You hollered?" a cold voice sank in the entrance. Seto walked down from the stairs that were beside the garden entrance.

"Seto, there's a peasant here!" Mokou said.

"Yes, those two idiots up front let him in," Naoh stated.

"Indeed…" then he noticed Jono, "Ah, I believe we've met before. You're that mutt from the square."

"Hey! Watch it mage boy!" Jono cried, raising his fists.

"You are aware that you could be executed for that…taking me on, that is. Of course, you'd probably be dead before you were sentenced, due to what I could do to you," Seto remarked coldly, smiling evilly.

Jono lowered his fists, "Oh…sure…think what you want."

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"No, but if you'd let me through, I'll be on my way, "Jono said, taking a step forward.

The two young mages stuck their staffs out beside them, forming an X, "You haven't been permitted inside," Naoh said.

"Argh! I already told you, King Yami gave permission for me to be here!" Jono cried out.

"Just let him through. It will do us all a favor. What harm can he do anyway? He's just a peasant," Seto declared.

"You watch out!" Jono said, stepping into the garden.

"If I were you, I'd be the one watching my back," Seto murmured. Jono didn't hear him. Then, he turned around and left.

Jono walked down the short path. On reaching the end of the ten-meter path, he gasped. Walkways lead in every direction. Hedges provided as walls. There was a fountain in the middle of the square. Jono scratched his head. How was he every going to find Yami? He was sure to get lost. Jono walked up to the fountain and looked around, not being able to decide which way to choose. There were about five paths to choose from.

(This next paragraph come almost directly from the first episode back in Battle City ((after the virtual world experience)) which I just saw Saturday ((May 1, 2004)). So, this part just came into my head all of the sudden, and I then thought about what happened in the episode. Teehee….)

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four," he said, pointed at each path in turn, "I choose you!" He was pointing at the path directly opposite to the path of which he had just come off.

"Well, it's a start," Jono said, and walked around the fountain and down the path. Of course, Jono was going nowhere fast. He took many twists and turns, viewed many flowers and such, came to more squares (where he recited the potato song) and, to tell you the truth, was still getting nowhere.

Suddenly, after meandering around for a good twenty minutes, Jono heard laughter ahead. He quickened his pace and broke into a run. After turning a corner he appeared in another square. But this one had relaxing lounging chairs, on which four women were seated. Jono halted and the four stopped their talking immediately to look at the newcomer.

"Excuse me, but what are YOU doing in here? Commoners aren't allowed in the garden without an appointment. And by the looks of it, you certainly aren't here on business," Sentis stated.

"Well, excuse me for trying to find the Pharaoh, and gettin' lost and having to take all sorts of paths and…." And he rambled on and on, until Miaa interrupted him.

"So you want to see the King? He's down that path and to the left," she stated, wanting him to leave. Jono stopped and finally looked at the girls, realizing their beauty. Especially the blond one whom had just spoken to him.

"E-excuse me?" he said.

"I said, Yami's down that path and to the left," Miaa pointed to the left path.

"Y-yeah…by the way, my name's Jono," and recognizing their royalty, he bowed.

"And just to let you know, I'm a personal friend of the Pharaoh. I'm not here on business, and I have clearance."

"Well, sorry," Sentis turned her head.

Teana jumped up, "He has commoner friends, too?" Her sisters sighed, knowing their sister's lack of tradition. Then, Teana rounded on her sisters, "Ha! Mark that down, another similarity for me!" Isis sighed and took a parchment and a quill out from behind her. She put a tally under Teana's name. They were keeping track of who had more in common with Yami. So far, Teana was in the lead by nine. Isis was after here. Both Miaa and Sentis only had three similarities.

Jono stared at them for a second, wondering what this was about, and then made his way off.

"Why were you so hard on him, Sentis?" Isis inquired once Jono was out of earshot.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty nice, to me," Teana replied.

"I don't know…maybe it's just a natural feeling," Sentis retorted.

"You have a lot to learn, sister," Miaa said. Sentis just pouted, while they returned to their conversation on their scorekeeping.

* * *

Eventually, Jono found Yami, sitting on a bench in another square, throwing rocks into the fountain and humoring himself by seeing how big of a splash they could make, and how loud a pop occurred.

"Hey, Yami," Jono greeted.

Yami looked up, "Oh, hello! Somehow, I was expecting you."

"Really?" Jono sat down next to his friend.

"Yes. I expected you to come today, because I told you that you could come at any time yesterday. Then, when I heard Mokou and Naoh screamed for Seto, I knew you HAD to be there."

"Whoa…you heard them all the way out here? Well, no surprise really…. Then, Jono's head popped up, "Hey Yami, who were those girls back there?" he pointed back down the path.

"Oh, they're just some princesses from Nubia. They'll be staying awhile…." Yami faded off and stared at the ground.

"Why are they here?"

Yami tensed up and shut his eyes. He was afraid that Jono would ask that. Yami just didn't really want to tell his friend that he had to get married.

"Well…er…."

"He has to marry one of them," Malich entered the square, with a platter of goblets. "A cup of wine, or water, my lord? And what for your friend?" Malich set down the platter.

Jono, completely unaware, for he second of what Malich had said, replied, "Wow! You've got really good service here! I'll have…. Wait a minute…." Jono's eyes widened dangerously, and he jumped up and looked down at his friend in shock, "You're gettin' married!"

"Yes…." Yami looked sternly at his servant. Malich paid no attention to him and continued to stare down at the platter, waiting for an answer. Yami saw he was going to have to give a LONG explanation for this, so he requested, "Water, if you will, Malich." His throat was going to need something cool, and liquidly after talking his voice out.

"Oh, I'll take some wi…er…water too," Jono said, not wanting to look like he was all that with a cup of wine. He also momentarily forgot his shock when Yami asked for water.

"Jono, you can take some wine if you really want it," Yami said, taking a goblet from Malich.

"Nah, it's fine," Jono said, receiving a goblet. He examined it, "Man, you guys get the goods! Look at this thing! Even your cups are exquisite!"

"Really?" Yami looked at his cup, "It's looks pretty ordinary to me."

Jono stared at him long and hard, "There's something wrong with you…." Then, realizing he had insulted the Pharaoh (though it was a playful joke) in the presence of a royal servant, Jono tried recovering, "I mean…you've just seen them all your life, that why! Hehe…." he took a drink.

"If I may say, I think there's something more wrong with the High Priest Seto, than you, my lord," Malich replied.

"Oh?" Yami answered.

"Yes. He's been acting strangely lately. He hasn't snuck up on us servants for a couple days. He has stopped joining us for meals, as you know, and I've even seen him back track, on accident, sire."

"Hmm…that's not like him at all…" Yami said thoughtfully.

"Seto? Is he that mage that talked to you in the square?" Jono inquired.

"Yes," Yami replied.

"If you excuse my comments, that guy's a real jerk! He would let me in here at first. And he called me a mutt!" Jono exclaimed, and in his fit, overturned his goblet. He looked down at the spill, "Whoops, sorry."

"It's no problem," Malich took his cup and poured some more water in it, "The water will dry up soon enough."

"Well, Jono," Yami said, "I'm afraid that's just how Seto is…for one reason or another." (Ah! The phrase!)

"Hmm…" Jono replied, taking another sip of water, "Anyway…about this whole business about you gettin' married. What's the deal?"

Yami sighed. Malich, seeing the cue, took his leave and left to give the princesses their drinks.

"Well, technically, I didn't know this until two days ago, either. So, as you can imagine, it was a real shock for me too. I found out that this arrangement had been made at a conference my parents had had with the Nubian king many years ago. Supposedly, the girls knew about it, but I was left in the dark. It was only two days ago, that Malich also found out that I didn't know about this. He thought that someone had told me ahead of time. How wrong he was…. Anyway, by my next birthday, I have to marry one of them," Yami concluded.

"I see," Jono said, shaking his goblet slightly, "So, is there one right now that you think you might like?"

"Well, I haven't seen them for THAT long, and my memory of their last visit isn't too pleasant, so I'm not REALLY sure right now, but…."

"But what?" Jono pressed on.

"Well, I kind of like that Teana girl…."

"Which one was she? I bumped into them on my way here," Jono said.

"She's the one with the short, dark brown hair," Yami described.

"Oh…OH!" Jono laughed.

Yami looked at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just something they said while I was there," Jono laughed some more.

"What'd they say?" Yami inquired, curious now.

"Well, Teana saw that I wasn't royalty, ya know? And she said, and I quote, 'He has commoner friends, too? Ha! Mark that down, another similarity for me!' The others didn't look too happy about that, especially the one with black hair, who took out a parchment and wrote something down on it. Probably what Teana said…." Jono faded off in a fit of laughter.

Yami's head went into his hands, "Good, Ra, they're doing that, now? Have mercy one me!"

Jono looked up, "Hey, you should be happy that you can hook up with girls like that! They seem to really like you! I can't do that, that's for sure. I mean, I asked a few girls out, but none of them want to date me. The others just really aren't my taste. But…." He left off.

"Jono, what are you getting at?" Yami looked at him and smiled in spite of his friend.

"Well, you know, three of those girls will be left out, because you're marrying one…so I was just thinking…."

"You want me to hook you up with one of them?"

"How'd ya know?"

"It's not that hard to tell what you're thinking. Tell you what. Since you're my friend, I'll try to hook you up with one AFTER I get married. Of course, that's because I get first pick, since that's the only reason their here. Alright?" Yami explained.

Jono hopped up, "Hey, thanks, man!" He shook Yami's hand, "You're a real pal! But, I think I ought to go, now. It's kinda gettin' late." Indeed, they had talked for some time, and the sun was setting.

"Here, I'll lead you out, so you don't get lost again," Yami said, standing.

"I wasn't lost!"

"Sure you weren't," Yami said sarcastically. Together, they took a different path back to the entrance.

* * *

Well, that was interesting! Man, Yami's a nice guy, helping his friend like that…or so I think. Well, you tell me in your reviews, okay? 


	12. The One Ring: Taken From All

NOTE: Okay, the next two chapters are probably going to seem VERY short. This would be because I had no other ideas, I needed to insert these ideas, and, they had nothing to do with each other, so they went in separate chapters. Yes, these are pretty short ideas. But, a long, and MUCH, MUCH, MUCH better (and more surprising and suspenseful) chapter will be after these two! Heehee…I'm evil…there's going to be…heehee…I'm evil…. Anyway, because these two chapters are so short, I posted them together, to give you something length-while to read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I've said it before, I've said it a million times! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! (Actually, it's only been…1…2…3…12 times now!)

Chapter 12: The One Ring: Taken From All

Yami had officially spent two weeks with the Nubian Princesses (which means Seto had officially spent two weeks in heart-wrenching love…but that's not the point to this chapter…actually, it has no place in this chapter…oh well). But this night, it was time for his every-two-week visit to the Millennium Temple. Yes, every two weeks, Yami would go and inspect everything down where Shait stayed.

It was the dead of night (almost midnight, to be almost exact). Yami walked down the palace steps, not followed, and walked past Trith and Dustire. Their nodded their heads in approval, knowing the occasion. Otherwise, if the Pharaoh was seen out of bed by this time on another night…Malich would have a thing or two to say….

So, the king made his way through the shadows to the small seemingly unnoticed triangular building. No one really paid attention to it (save those curious little youngsters, whom wanted to know what was inside), and everyone was told that it was an ancient (hint the irony here) temple; it's use unknown. Of course, this was a lie. But, the government had a right, in a way, to do this. It was for the good of the kingdom…or better yet, the world.

If word got out into the wrong hands of where the Millennium Items were hidden, it would be only (almost) too easy to break in and steal them. This would cause the world utter destruction…mildly speaking. So, only a few select people knew what was in this temple: the Pharaoh (of the time), the queen (if there was one) and of course, the guardian (and guards) of the temple itself. Of course, people around the palace knew about the temple, and the Pharaoh's bi-weekly visit, but they did not know the location (this was for safety measures, like spying).

So now that you've gotten all of this boring information, we'll continue on with the actual story.

Yami looked each way as he unlocked the temple, using a secret code. The door opened to his touch. Carefully, he stepped inside and shut the door. Immediately, a torch to the right of him magically lit. Yami took the torch and proceeded down the long (and I mean LONG) flight of stairs.

Eventually, Yami reached the bottom of the staircase. He held the torch up and saw Shait's back facing him. Shait stood in front of the hieroglyphs inscribing (and holding) the Millennium Items (save the Puzzle, Key and Rod).

"Ah, your timely visit has arrived, my Pharaoh," Shait turned around and gave a quick bow to him.

"I presume all goes accordingly with the Items? No magic, nothing out of the ordinary, no utter destruction, no glowing and no thievery?" Yami inquired.

"Usually to all of your question, I would answer yes, but…." Shait stopped.

"But what?" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Let me just say that the Items have been a bit…how should I put this…restless lately. Strange it may sound, but I've felt presences within them that I've never felt before. It is strange indeed…." Shait ended.

Yami concentrated for a moment, "Yes, I see what you mean. There is a disturbance in the aura around them. I wonder what could be the matter?"

"I know not, your majesty. But I assure you, the moment I find out, if ever, I will report it immediately. For I have been examining them a little more closely lately," Shait replied.

"Yes, I'm quite certain you will live up to that. Meanwhile, have your provisions lasted you thus far?" Yami inquired.

"Yes sire. But, of course, as you are well aware, I presume, I do go out at times for a small break and get my own things. I feel that I can't always except everything from you, if you understand me," Shait replied.

"Of course, of course. I understand. Of course you may have those breaks, as long as there are still guards down here. I wouldn't deny you anything that you required," Yami replied.

"Yes, my lord. Well, you'd best be getting on your way. I'm sure you're going to need your night's rest for many a time," Shait replied smiling slightly.

"Word reached here about them?" Yami inquired.

"Yes, my Pharaoh, I know about the princesses, and why they are here," Shait laughed.

"Yes…well, I'll just be on my way then," Yami replied, turning to walk back up the stairs.

"You shall return in two weeks, yes?" Shait interrogated.

"That or for the Millennium Necklace, whichever comes first," Yami replied.

"Yes, sire," Shait smiled, watching the Pharaoh leave. Yes, Shadi knew what the Pharaoh was referring to using the Millennium Necklace: proposal.

* * *

Yami opened the door to the temple slightly and peeked out. There was no one there, at least, as far as he could see. He opened to the door wider; to get out, then closed it, though it didn't seem to click. He didn't really pay attention to it, thinking the guards may have just sanded the door to make it smoother. Then, he walked off back to the palace.

The tomb robber, Yamiryou, stepped out from the shadows that had hidden him behind the wall adjacent to the door and put a hand on the entrance to keep it from closing, while ejecting his pained foot. He rubbed it a bit to num it (sandals don't really protect your feet well). He opened the door wide and let himself in. Immediately, the torch Yami had put back, lit. He took it and grinned evilly.

"So, the Millennium Items have been here all along. How our government has deceived us," Yamiryou declared softly, to himself. Indeed, he had heard tidbits of the conversation drift up through the tunnel. He made his way down the stairs.

After a while, he began nearing the bottom of the staircase. Using his skills in being a thief, Yamiryou crept quietly, almost noiselessly down some stairs. He stopped and peeked out behind the wall to see where Shait was. Shait's back was turned as usual, to the entrance, though he was a bit angled away from the wall depicting the Millennium Items.

The thief's eyes widened when he saw the legendary Millennium Items. Quietly, he tiptoed across the floor, not even daring to breathe. Slowly, he neared the wall. The Items were near. Shait wasn't paying any attention to him.

Once near enough just to stick out his arm and grab one, he slowly stretched out his left arm. His hand neared one of the Items randomly. He touched one: the Millennium Ring. Carefully, he pulled the Ring from the stonewall and stared at it. He was actually holding one of the Millennium Items, which could help him to rule, not just Egypt, but also the whole world.

But as he held it up, the dangling sections of the Ring bumped together and twanged slightly. Shait spun around and stared in horror at the thief. Questions ran through his mind in split seconds. How did he get down here? How did he know where the Items were? Who is he?

Immediately, not wanting to relinquish his prize, Yamiryou jolted towards the staircase and raced up them.

"Halt!" Shait cried and ran after him, "Guards! Intruder!" Suddenly, from below, a dozen guards popped out of nowhere and ran up behind Shait, some over passing him, to catch the thief.

Meanwhile, Yamiryou was trying to make the Ring work it's magic…by shaking it rapidly, "Come on you confounded piece of crap! Work already! You idiotic piece of junk, why won't you heed me? What the Ra is the matter with you? WORK ALREADY!" He was nearing the stone door at the top. Yamiryou abandoned his torch and pushed it open with ease. He disappeared into the darkness.

The guards, followed by Shait reached the top of the stairs. Shait ran out and began searching the grounds around the temple entrance.

"Where is that blasted thief? What an imbecile I am! Not to have seen him coming, or even hear him! How I despise myself at the moment. And he took the Ring! Without that, I can't even relocate him and the Item!" then he turned around to the guards and pointed at one, "You there! Fetch the Pharaoh, quickly!"

"Yes sir!" the guard ran off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

Yami came back with the guard. Shait ran to meet him when he had almost reached the temple.

"There was a thievery?" Yami inquired, out of breath.

"Yes sire. Someone took the Millennium Ring. I wouldn't care if you beheaded me here and now, for I know what shame I have done," Shait was overreacting.

"Calm yourself, I'm not going to have you beheaded! What kind of Pharaoh would I be? It was mistake, everyone makes them! We'll just have to search for it. I'll enlist help from the mages. Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" Yami replied, stressing the last sentence.

"Yes, my lord! Of course! Never again!" Shait cried, the turned around, "Double the security. He'll come back. And when he does…" he turned back to Yami, "we'll be ready." Yami nodded.

* * *

Out in the shadows, beside the temple, Yamiryou was shrouded in a veil of darkness, cast by the Ring. Yamiryou was pleased with himself. He had just acquired a sacred Millennium Item, found the whereabouts of the others, and regained his old memory. Yes, now that Yamiryou had reacquired the Millennium Ring, he had the memory of his life 5000 years into the present. And that's where he remembered his new plans: get the Items and take over Egypt.

* * *

Wowy, Okedoke, that was short, but contained a lot of info. So, you'll find out what's up with the Millennium Items in Chapter 15…I think…somewhere around there. It won't be before that, but if all goes accordingly, it should be in two more chapters. Anyway, I know it was short (like the next one will be as well) but please review, just the same! 


	13. Me, Myself and a Princess

NOTE: Okay, in case any of you are wondering, I forgot to put this notice up back in Chapter 9. I don't own the character Heishin! He is a character for Yu-Gi-Oh! games and such (on Forbidden Memories ® and ((Slysheen)) on Dark Duel Stories ®. (Am I supposed to use the ® mark or the © one? I think it's the ®, but I can't be sure…yeah, I'm pretty sure it's that one…it's used on games. Oh, and this chapter is longer than I foresaw it would be. It thought it would be about as short as the last one, but apparently not. It's about the size as my other chapters! Okedoke, now that that is established, we'll get on with the story.

Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own Yu-Gi-Oh! In my dreams, I'm flying. We have now established that dreams aren't reality. Therefore, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Clear? Crystal.

Chapter 13: Me, Myself and a Princess

The Nubians had officially stayed for a month in Yami's palace. That was their minimum limit of stay. As much as Yami wanted them to go…they couldn't. That is, not until he picked a wife. That, my friends, could take an eternity. Or not.

Yes, again, Yami was angry with Malich. It was, yet again, his idea, to take the women out separately, just to spend time with them each and get to know them. Malich said that this would help him choose faster. It didn't. Or did it? This is an account of one set of dates that Yami went on throughout the month. One with Sentis, Miaa, Isis and Teana.

No, this is not two-timing. No relationship is yet established. As said before, he was just getting to know him. The princesses were aware of this. There was no anger of hatred. No…everything was calm and fine….

* * *

(Sentis)

Yami took Sentis down the palace steps. He didn't tell her where they were going. It was his surprise. See, these dates were also a series of tests, in a way. This is why Yami walked with her. His wife would have to get used to it, and not ride in the chariot all of the time. He was Pharaoh. That was how he wanted it. No questions asked. Period.

Presently, they arrived at the bazaar. (Sentis hadn't minded the walking. She passed Test 1.) As they walked through the crowd, commoners bowed slightly, but continued on with their shopping. Yami liked it this way. He didn't like people taking the time to bow to him.

They browsed through the goods at the bazaar. Sentis eyed some of the jewelry, and tried certain pieces on, just to see how they looked. Yami was astounded. Sentis really was beautiful. At one stall, Yami approached her.

"Is there anything you desire here, or somewhere else?"

She looked up at him in awe, "What?"

"Do you wish to have something?"

Sentis blushed, "I couldn't accept any gifts, my lord," she said, "I just…I just…."

"Please, I insist," Yami replied, looking at her kindly.

"Well, if you say so," Sentis looked among the jewels on the stand. One caught her eye, "Oh!" She picked it up. It was an extensive and elaborate necklace. Yami fastened it to her neck to see it on her. When she turned around, it was as if Nut in all her sparkling beauty had descended upon the land. The sun danced off the jewels and lit up her face. Sentis' eyes sparkled in happiness. Yami was truly amazed.

"D-did you want this?" he inquired.

"Well, um…does it look good on me?" she interrogated back.

"Good? Good? It looks beautiful!" Yami exclaimed, not being able to control himself, "I mean, you make it beautiful!"

Sentis went totally red at the praise, "Why thank you." Yami took out the exact amount of gold to pay for it, and they walked off toward the outskirts of the city. Away from the means of civilization and a crowd of people, Sentis looked down at her necklace time and time again, "Did you really mean what you said? About me looking…."

"Beautiful? I meant every word," Yami replied, looking now into the setting sun. And that's when Sentis felt her heart flutter. With the blood red, yet majestically violet sky in the back round, and the setting sun beyond the desert, Yami's deep violet eyes shone. With his royal purple shirt and gold bands, he looked like a true and stately king.

Passing on back to the palace, after their brief "date," they proceeded by the Mage Temple (just on their way, mind you). Seto was, yet again, walking about the grounds. This time, though, he was truly going back into the temple. He began walking up the stairs, then stopped and turned to face the two temporarily. Again, Sentis' heart fluttered. She was surrounded by hot (though that's probably not the word thy would've used back then) guys. She blushed as they made their way back to the palace.

Yami had seen her blush when Seto had looked at them. He knew that the poor girl was confused with her feelings. So, he'd proceed as planned, and she what she made of her love life.

* * *

(Miaa)

Yami and Miaa had a picnic, in a way. The servants had just packed them a lunch and the two had set off for their picnic spot. Some date. Well, it suited them, if they were just getting to know each other. So, they found a shady place under a bunch of palm trees near the Nile and opened up their lunch. Miaa and Yami sat against the back of an exceptionally large palm and began talking as they ate.

"So…." Miaa began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Yami inquired.

"I don't know. I was just trying to start a conversation," Miaa replied, half rolling her eyes.

"I see. Well then, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know, I was seeing if you had anything to talk about!" Miaa replied.

"Uh huh," Yami said, biting a cob of corn.

"Fine, I'll just ask you something then," Miaa pouted, "Now, let's see…." She closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought. Then, he head shot up, "What do you think about this whole ordeal?"

Yami choked on a mouthful of corn, "What?"

"I said, what do you think about this whole ordeal?" Mia inquired angrily.

Yami put the corn down, "Well…I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I could say that it came as a complete surprise to me a month ago, and I wasn't very happy about it then. But now…."

"Now what?" Miaa looked at him, with her eyes half closed.

"I-I…think it's…well…." A loud cry interrupted him.

"Alright guys, everybody in!" someone cried. The two royals stood up and looked on the Nile. They saw splash after splash occur and wondered what the heck was going on. Yami began walking over to the crowd (Yes, there was a small crowd of people waiting to jump in).

Yami approached a blond's back and tapped him on the shoulder ready to interrogate him. The blond turned around.

"Jono!" Yami cried out in surprise.

"Hey! What brings you here, Yami?" Jono replied, perfectly calm. However, the people around them were shaking nervously and glaring at Jono. They wondered how a peasant could talk to the Pharaoh this way.

"Jono, what's going on?" Yami inquired. Miaa began walking over, seeing the peasant she had met not long ago.

"Oh, this, well…see, today is officially the day where all us teen peasant people meet and kinda just hang together; get my drift? We hang out on the shores and in the river, swimmin' and all that," Jono explained.

"Ah, I see," Yami replied.

Jono turned around to the group, "Y'all can hop in now," then he turned back to Yami as the crowd rushed away, "I'm kinda the overseer of the bunch, ya know? I make sure everything's okay." Then, Jono leaned over close to Yami and whispered, "Yeah, this is also where people like me can try to hook up with girls and all that." All Yami could do was laugh. It was so like Jono to think up that idea.

"What's so funny?" Jono inquired.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know," Miaa stepped up. Jono took a good look at her and went red in the cheeks. Yami stopped laughing. He smiled slightly, seeing his friend.

"Yes, well, Jono, this here is Princess Miaa. Miaa, this here is my best friend, Jono. I believe you have met briefly, have you not?" Yami inquired.

"Yes, a tad," Miaa offered out her hand. Jono took it, as was customary, and kissed it, blushing the whole time. Yes, now Yami knew which princess Jono wanted reserved for him, if Yami could hook him up. Of course, that was pretty okay with him. He didn't have any real feeling for Miaa, and he was pretty sure she had no grand feeling for him either.

So, out of the good of his heart, and the curiosity/cunningness of his mind, Yami made up an excuse to leave them alone, "I just remembered some important things I have to take care of as of now. Jono, will you please lead Miaa back to the palace when she wishes to leave? I must go down to the square and some temples. Thanks," Yami walked off, leaving Jono stranded, not having even given an answer.

"I-I-" Jono couldn't speak. Miaa stood there equally speechless.

Then, she turned to him, "Well, are you gong to…." Jono had just turned around to look at her. He had such soft brown eyes and a pleasant smile. It was a nice look…for a peasant. That thought broke her ideas. He was a peasant. That was it. Period. No feelings, no matter how handsome he was.

"I s'pose you'll wanna be goin' then?" Jono inquired.

"Well, actually, I'd like to see how this whole peasant time off thing works," Miaa said, losing control of her vocabulary.

"Well, okay then," and he led her off nearer to the Nile. They didn't return to the palace until after dinner.

* * *

(Isis)

Yami asked Isis where she wanted to spend their date. She told him that she wanted to see the pyramids. Yami was impressed and satisfied.

So, they took a walk to the Nile and crossed over it by means of a bridge. As they neared the pyramids, Isis grew more exited. She had always heard of Egypt's legendary pyramids, and had longed to see them herself.

See, Isis was someone who longed to know the world and all its secrets. She wanted to see the world and learn as much as she could about it. So, we're free to say that she likes to learn. (Can't imagine what she'd be like in a school )

Presently, they reached the pyramid grounds. They could see the many guards protecting the pyramids from…say, tomb robbers (one of whom we know VERY well)? Isis ran to the nearest one and ran a hand down some of the rock.

"It's wonderful," then she looked up to the top of the pyramid, "and it's so gigantic!"

"I'm glad foreigners appreciate our works," Yami walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled. They walked around and looked at the many other pyramids. Isis marveled at each one. Even though they all looked pretty similar, Isis saw a difference in each of them.

They finally reached the end of the line of pyramids and walked towards the last one. Isis stopped a ways back from it. Yami looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just taking in this magnificent structure. This is the most amazing pyramid of them all!"

"Really?" Yami looked at it. Yes, he knew whose pyramid it was. He knew whom resided in all of the pyramids, coated with an ancient spell used to protect the bodies from decay. "Well, I'm sure my parents would thank you for that compliment."

Isis looked over at him, stunned, "This…is theirs?"

"Yes," Yami replied simply, staring at it. He seemed to be staring through it, though. It was as if he was searching for the hidden chamber containing his parents' bodies.

Suddenly, he turned to her and took her hand, "Would you like to see more?"

"More? What else is there to see?"

"Did you ever wonder, or foresee you walking THROUGH a pyramid?" Yami inquired.

"Oh!" Isis cried. It would be the experience of a lifetime. She would be one of the only people in the empire…the world…to walk through one of these wonders. Yami took her over to the pyramid. The guards had no questions as he passed through the gateway. But, soon in, they came to a dead end.

Isis looked on, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yes, this is the only pyramid here that has this special ability. Not many people know how to enter…."

"How many is not many?" Isis inquired. Yami stopped, and for a bit of support, counted off his fingers.

"One…two…three…aw, forget it!" He turned around, "About three of four, you know…around there." Yami turned again and began fiddling with the door. He found an indent in the slab of stone and ran his finger down the line. Immediately, inscriptions appeared, along with more indents and hieroglyphics.

"Who knows?" Isis inquired, further curious.

"Um…me, of course, Shait, he's the Millennium Temple guardian, Heishin, he's the head mage, who also designed and thought of this extra accessory…." At this time, he removed the Millennium Puzzle from his neck and set it in a triangular indent.

"Whose the fourth?"

"Who said there was a fourth?" Yami replied as the Puzzle started to glow.

"You said there were at least three other people that knew, besides yourself," Isis replied, digging in.

"I said nothing of the sort," Yami replied. At that minute, the stone slab disappeared and the Millennium Puzzle fell back into Yami's hands. Isis gasped. She really wasn't expecting that. But, she also wasn't going to give up on knowing who else knew about this section. Somehow, she felt an urge to know.

"Come on, PLEASE tell me?" Isis begged.

"There's no one, I swear," Yami replied, a little shaky.

"Humph," Isis crossed her arms. She won't feel like that for long, Yami thought. Together, they walked down the pathway. Corridors branched off in every direction, but Yami seemed to know where exactly to go: straight. After a good fifteen minutes of walking in a straight path, Yami turned to the right. A minute later, a dead end appeared.

"Why are we here?" Isis inquired, completely confused.

Yami made no answer. He felt the left wall and finally, his hand ran over a small line that went in a triangle (it was dark, he had to feel to "see"). He pushed in this small indentation. Surprisingly, it went in easily. The stonewall rolled back and there appeared a curtain of yellow sparks. Yami led Isis through the curtain, and stepping into the chamber, Isis gasped.

They were in the tomb of the previous Pharaoh. Around them, gold was piled; processions of the king and queen. Hieroglyphics lined he walls. In the center stood two caskets, side by side.

"This…this is…."Isis started.

"The center of the pyramid: the tomb of my parents," Yami added solemnly. Isis never imagined this. Sure, she had had a small chance of going into the pyramid, but actually being led to the burial chamber! That was the chance of a lifetime!

Yami walked over to the caskets and began unfastening the bolts.

Isis walked over, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see them again. I haven't for many years," Yami replied.

"But…how can you actually see them as they were…." Yami had opened the casket. Isis cut off her sentence with a gasp. More yellow sparks danced around Yami's father, whose body had been perfectly preserved. He wasn't mummified or anything. Yami then opened his mother's coffin. She too had a perfectly preserved body.

"H-how?" Isis choked. She was enjoying every minute of this learning experience.

"Magic. That's one of the good things about mages," Yami replied.

"Oh, is that all we're good for?" someone's voice replied. The two looked up at the entrance. Seto walked through the curtain.

"How did you get in here?" Isis began. Then he face lit up, "He's the other person who knows? Why does he know how to get in here? He's nothing more than a…."

"Mage? Yes, I'm well aware of that. I think the king is too. You don't have to point that out," Seto replied looking quite coldly at Yami. Then, he walked over to the coffins. "So, the spells have worked. That's good…." He left off and Isis swore she saw warmth come into those icy blue eyes of his.

"Yes, well, just make sure to close them on your way out," Yami said, taking Isis' arm and leading her out.

"Yeah, whatever," Seto replied.

Back out in the corridor, Isis inquired hotly, "Come on, Yami, please tell me why HE knows how to get in here! WE didn't leave the passage open or anything, did we?"

"No. He's supposed to know, for one reason or another ( )," Yami replied.

"Oh…what reason?" Isis pressed on.

"No reason….." Yami replied, not thinking.

"What?" Isis exclaimed looking at him strangely. By that time, though, they had exited the pyramid. Yami didn't answer her. They walked back to the palace in silence. But all the way, Isis was liking Yami better and better. And soon, this feeling would grow OVER liking. It would grow to love.

* * *

(Teana)

(( Ah! Awesome date! Hehe! Man, they REALLY get to know each other here….))

Teana and Yami sat on one of the banks of the Nile River, right on the edge. The banks were a tad elevated above the river itself, acting as a small ledge. They were alone; no one was in sight for blocks. Right now, they were looking at the sun that was beginning to set. It really was a glorious sunset; full of pinks, reds and purples. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the air, and it slightly ruffled Teana's.

Yami started the conversation, "I'm not sure I have such a great memory of this place," he looked over at her and smirked.

Teana blushed, remembering the incident, "I'm sorry about that. I mean, we didn't know you couldn't swim."

"That's what Malich said…." Yami replied, thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, it WAS pretty funny, though," Teana giggled.

"I didn't really think so," Yami smiled, "But now that I look back on it, yes, it was pretty funny." He shared a small laugh.

"It's like Isis always says, 'you've got to learn to have a laugh.' Now I know what she means," Teana said.

"She's right, you know," Yami replied.

"Yes…. So, can you swim now?" Teana asked mischievously.

"Yes, why?" Yami looked at her confused.

"Cause you need to now!" and she shoved him in playfully. Yami let out a yelp and splashed into the slow moving river. (Down river, there were cataracts and rapids.) Yami surfaced and spit out some water.

"Very funny," he said, half sarcastically.

Teana rolled her eyes, "Just a bit of fun. Here, let me help you," she held out her hand.

"No, let me help you!" and with that, Yami grabbed her hand and pulled her into the river as well. She quickly surfaced.

"Hey! What was that for?" Teana cried out and splashed him. Her held up his arms to block the water, but it didn't help much. He just splashed her right back. Her hair was drenched and hung limply from her head.

"You deserved it," Yami replied, smiling playfully. Then, just before she was to yell at him, he said, "You know, you look very pretty when you're wet."

Teana head popped back, "What?"

"I said…."

"I heard what you said, but…what's that supposed to mean?"

Yami swam a little ways over and cupped her chin, "Do you know what the words, YOU'RE PRETTY, mean?"

"Yes, but…wait a minute," Teana started as Yami let go of her chin, "what do you mean, 'YOU'RE PRETTY'? Before it was…."

Yami interrupted, "Put two and two together." Teana went red. No one had complemented her like that before. Personally, she thought that her sisters looked WAY prettier than she did. She looked just like a regular person, in her opinion. What was he getting at?

The current was slowly carrying them downstream. Finally, Yami swam over to the ledge and pulled himself up. Then, he turned around.

"Are you coming?" he inquired.

"Yes, just a second," Teana replied. But, by this time, the current was stronger as she was nearing the rapids. She tried swimming over, but she couldn't.

"Y-Yami, I can't!" Teana said, when she was quickly plunged underwater as the start of the cataracts began.

"Teana!" Yami cried, searching for her. He ran up the stream, nearer to the rapids and looked for her. Her head surfaced.

"Help!" Teana cried out.

"Here!" Yami bent over the ledge, holding out his hand. Teana tried getting closer, holding out her own hand. Their fingertips were a centimeter away. They continued reaching for each other. Teana swam a tad forward, and before she went underwater again, Yami grabbed her hand and began pulling her toward the ledge. Teana reached the shelf and using her other hand, helped herself up. But she didn't do as much work as Yami did. He pretty much pulled her up. And when he did, she popped right up out of the water and landed, sitting upright, half a foot from Yami.

Yami didn't let go of her hand. Teana stared into Yami's deep violet eyes, which were reflecting the sunset (which had almost ended).

Teana's head moved a couple inches closer to his. He did the same. By then, they were just an inch apart. Then, suddenly, Yami started their lip-lock. Teana kissed him right back and put her arms around his neck (Yami had let go of her hand finally). Yami took his hands and placed them on the base of her head. They didn't stop making out. Nope. Not by a long shot, and not for a while.

It was a minute after the sun had completely gone down, that Teana pulled her head back and stared in shock at Yami, completely surprised at what she had just done. She blushed, and Yami even reddened a tad. But they couldn't see each other in the dark. Teana stood up, as did Yami, and they walked back to the palace in silence; the whole way, trying to hide their faces from each other, in a form of (half) embarrassment.

* * *

Dude! Why does Tea(na) always end the chapter making out with a guy! Geez! I mean, it's cool and all, but still! It's cool…that's the point. Anywho, I have to say, that was an awesome ending, if I do say so myself. Anyway, please review! It's kinda pathetic, I have a goal of at least 20, yes 20! reviews. And here I thought I'd have more of a goal by now… oh well. The next chapter is TOTALLY AWESOME! 


	14. Midnight Meetings

NOTE: Okay, first off, yes, now I shall begin bolding and making italics, due to the change in 's layout. So, in some occurrences, I won't use capitals to express emotion anymore. Also, I'm not quite sure, but I would think that the palace stored some amount of water somewhere, so that they wouldn't have to go to the Nile every day. Anyway, I need that excuse for this chapter, so play along. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Never ever gonna own Yu-Gi-Oh! Geez that was a plain one…am I losing my touch?

Chapter 14: Midnight Meetings

Teana woke up in the middle of the night with a desperate thirst. (I don't know about you, but when I need water, I can't go back to sleep until I get it.) So, Teana walked out of her chamber and turned left, towards the kitchen. This was where they stashed water from the Nile. She had just enough moonlight (that came through openings in the palace, kind of like skylights and such) to see by.

On her return, she passed by the entrance to the Pharaoh's room. She stopped for a second, confused. Hmm, that's weird, she thought, it's unguarded. She backtracked to see if anything was going on. Nothing was. All she saw was Yami sleeping peacefully, with some moonlight from the doorway shining on him. Teana stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. She thought he looked so handsome and serene in his sleep. She just stood there for the longest time, watching him. Teana didn't know why she stayed, she just did.

Of course, she also wondered why she didn't walk further in. Her heart told her to, but her mind commanded her to stay put. As we all know, the mind usually wins. So, she stayed at the doorway.

Eventually, though, overcome with fatigue, she pulled herself away and walked back to her room.

* * *

The next night, she awoke again, in need of another drink of water. Coming back from the kitchen, she passed Yami's chamber again. Still no guards. She popped her head inside. He looked the same as the previous night: perfectly tranquil. But this time, she walked a tad inside. Of course, she only walked about three feet, when she hid beside the dresser that was next to her. Oh well, it was a start.

* * *

That next night, the same thing occurred. But this time, she walked over to his bed. That was all.

The night after, Teana walked inside. Knowing that she had made it to his divan the previous night, she walked there. But this time, she sat down on the edge of it. It was the closest she had been to him in a week (it had been a week since their lip-lock). Yami's back was turned toward her. Gently, she reached over and stroked his hair (the blond part).

She was content.

She was in love.

* * *

She sat there for quite some time, just gently stoking his hair. Suddenly, Yami stirred. Teana jerked her hand away. All he did was turn over. Now, he was facing her. But, he was still asleep.

The princess wasn't sure whether or not to stay or leave. Had she disturbed his sleep? What would he say if he saw her there?

Teana had her hand on the bed while she thought. Yami stirred again. This time, his hand moved and rested on hers. Teana stifled a gasp. But, the king's eyes were still closed. Teana breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a second. But now, she wasn't able to move her hand until Yami took it away. If she did, she might wake him. Then, there would be a lot of explanation to follow.

Then, Teana felt her hand squeezed. She opened her eyes and looked down. Yami's violet eyes stared up at her while he gently clutched her hand. He had a smile on his face: a smile of happiness.

* * *

Teana woke up that next morning and gleefully hopped out of her bed. She dressed and waltzed out of the room. She walked down the corridor to the dining hall for breakfast. She entered, seeing her sisters and Yami already seated.

"You're late," Isis stated.

"What kept you?" Sentis inquired.

"You never sleep late," Miaa replied.

"I-I slept in?" Teana said. No wonder. She had been up late last night. She was still a tad tired, but not much. Yami even looked a bit sleepy.

Teana had just sat down (in the empty seat on the right side of Yami ((Isis took the left seat))), when Malich rushed in with plates and a goblet, "Sire, I have some news!" Quickly, he set the place at the end of the table (where Seto usually sat) and ran over to Yami. "Sire, Seto is coming back to dine with us. He said he'll continue to eat here, unless further complications prevent him from doing so." Then, Malich ran off to see to the meal.

"Well, that was certainly out of the blue," Miaa stated.

"Yes. I wonder why he's coming back, and why he even left in the first place," Yami replied thoughtfully.

"Who cares? At least he's coming," Sentis said, without thinking. Everyone stared at her. "What? What did I say?" Her eyes widened, "Oh! I meant, yes, I wonder why he was gone for so long." The four of them still didn't stop looking at her strangely. Sentis looked down and cursed her "Ra-forsaken mouth" for uttering those words.

* * *

Seto walked out of the mages' temple, on his way to the palace. He had just decided that he had to start acting normal around Tea, so that she wouldn't grow suspicious. He was very confidential about this idea, for only Heishin knew. The rest of the mages whom had tried to get an answer out of him had ended up in nasty spells. Naoh and Mokou had stayed away from that subject with their master…at least for now.

So, the first step to start acting normal was to be around her. This could be done easily at the table. He walked up the palace steps, at least, until the two guards recognized him.

Trith turned around, "Hey! What are you doing back here?" He wasn't against Seto…much…he was just curious. Of course, we all know that curiosity killed the cat. Seto backtracked (this time on purpose) and took a good look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto inquired.

Dustire, recognizing that look, quickly stepped in, "Nothing! He's just wondering why you've suddenly come back to the palace. You've been gone for a good month." Seto grabbed Trith's collar.

"You want to know why I'm back? (Whoa…irony. Song "Cause now I'm back…." music plays )" Seto glared at him.

"Well, yes," Trith squeaked.

"For that one reason or another," Seto dropped Trith. Lucky him: the guard hadn't become Seto's next ice sculpture.

"Oh, that reason," Dustire, looked down at the ground.

"Yes, that Ra-forsaken, retarded, stupid, unfair, crap of a reason!" Seto overacted, blasting off a chunk of a nearby stone pillar.

Dustire, noticing danger, slowly retreated to his original position. Trith followed suit. Now that nothing blocked Seto's path, he proceeded.

* * *

Soon, he entered the dining hall. Everyone watched him come in and seat himself opposite the Pharaoh.

"Welcome back," Miaa tried making conversation.

"Thanks," Seto replied sarcastically, not looking up.

Malich appeared a minute later with the dishes. He passed them out and walked away.

Yami looked at his mage and interrogated, "Just a question, Seto, unless it's personal, why _did_ you leave?"

"It's…per-son-al," Seto restrained his anger. He was fed up with everyone asking him that.

"Well, um, we heard a bit of an explosion or something outside…." Yami was cut off.

"That was me, before you ask," Seto replied hastily.

"Seto, what's the matter?" Teana leaned over to get a better look at him.

He looked up briefly, just to make sure whom was speaking, "N-Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

So, the rest of the meal passed in silence, with occasional glances at Seto. Afterwards, Seto left abruptly. Yami, though, wouldn't allow it, without a small chat. He stood and ran after Seto. He reached him at the entrance to the palace. Yami caught up with him and put a hand on his shoulder (which was a tad difficult, noting that he was almost half the size of the mage). Seto turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Seto, I just want to talk."

"What about?" Seto spat out.

"I just want to know what _truly_ is wrong. I don't believe your "nothing" story. Something's up, and I want to know what it is. Please, tell me. You _know_ that you can tell me _anything_. (Yes, this was due to **that** reason)" Yami replied.

"Look, stop pestering me! There is nothing wrong with me! For the last time, I'M PERFECTLY OKAY! NOW, **if you don't want to become my next victim, I suggest you move away. You _know_ I don't want to hurt you, **(the reason thrives!)" Seto said, threateningly.

"Fine then," Yami backed up, "We'll discuss this some other time." Then, surprisingly, he went past Seto, instead of back to the dining hall. Seto followed him, until the bottom of the front staircase, where they parted; going separate ways.

Now, whether we know this or not, Teana happened to be a snoopy character. After Yami had left the table, she quickly got up and followed, secretly, telling her sisters that she had to retrieve something from her room. This was, of course, a completely and utterly untruthful statement. Really, she hid behind a pillar and watched the two argue. Afterwards, determined to find out what Seto was really up to, she stole after him.

Little did she know that she was in for the surprise of her life.

* * *

Yami walked to the temple of the Millennium Items and secretly walked inside. Again, the torch lit, he took it and headed downstairs. (Now, this must seem very unprotected. But, actually, the guards were hidden in darkness all over the place.)

Yami tread down the staircase and eventually reached the bottom. He saw Shait in his regular corner. But, suddenly, he spun around. On seeing his lord and master, the temple guardian relaxed. These were tense time for him.

"You seem a bit early for your next inspection, my lord," Shait said.

"That's because I'm not here on inspection duties," Yami walked over to the wall that held the Millennium Items and took the Millennium Necklace from its place.

Shait smiled slightly, "So, the time has come."

"I believe so," Yami replied, eyeing his item of proposal.

"May I know the lady?" Shait inquired.

"I think you already know her. You have a way of knowing these things," Yami rebuked, pocketing the Necklace.

"Indeed. I hear you've had some _interesting_ run-ins with her," Shait eyes him, mischievously.

Yami turned around to face him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." But, there was a falter in his voice.

"Ah yes, I figured you'd deny the truth. Go on then," Shait said, gesturing to the stairs.

"So I shall," Yami said, eyeing Shait. He walked back up the stairs. The whole way up, he wondered, how in the world does he know these things?

"Sire, the Millennium Items know all," Shait's voice carried up the shaft. Yami was taken aback at the sudden outcry. He stopped for a second. Shait had done it again.

"Oh, and my lord, you're about to step on a serpent on that next step," Shait cried up again. Yami looked down and yelped. There, indeed, was a rattler, sitting there, rattling its tail. Suddenly, a guard stepped out of the shadows and cast away the snake by means of magic. God knows where it ended up. Yami continued up, his head filled with confusion and wonder.

* * *

Seto made it back to the Mage's Temple without any interruption or problem. That is, until his most trustworthy servants greeted him at the gate.

"Hey, Seto!" Mokou cried out.

"Hi," Seto replied, still in a bad mood.

"What's up?" Naoh inquired, "Anything wrong?" Oh boy…not good…he had hit the sensitive spot.

"_Anything wrong?_ You ask it so casually…." Seto said in separate, individual words, stressing each one. Naoh found his mistake.

"Ah! Don't kill me! It was a common greeting! No questions here! I swear! It slipped out! Honest! Even though Mokou and I are dying to know what's up, it slipped out! OW!" Naoh cried, grabbing his foot and jumping up and down. Mokou had just stepped really, REALLY hard on it. Naoh had given away their place.

"So…you really want to know what's up? What's wrong with me? Fine then! I'LL TELL YOU!" Seto heaved.

"Really?" Mokou squeaked.

Seto calmed himself, "Yes, Mokou, I'll tell you. But not here. Let's go over there," Seto pointed towards the back of the temple, where there weren't any other mages. As he led them, he muttered, "I REALLY did need to get this off my chest, besides just speaking to Heishin about it." Yes, he trusted those two with his life. There were practically like brothers to him (Oh, I wonder why? What a tuffy…). At least, they were more brothers than…other people.

The three of them rounded the corner and found themselves in a deserted area, behind the temple. The only thing there was a large obelisk that stood in the middle of the field.

Seto bent down to face them each in the eye, "Alright, look here…."

* * *

Teana stood behind a great obelisk, depicting magic and gods and goddess associated with magic. She had noticed the three mages coming down the walk. Teana just stood behind it, out of sight. Now, she couldn't escape from her hiding place. She would have to wait until they left, or she was found out. She hoped they would leave soon….

The mages rounded the corner and stopped. Seto bent down and began talking.

"Alright, look here," she heard him say, "I know this may seem as a really, I mean REALLY big shock to you…."

"Is the Apocalypse gonna come?" Mokou interrupted. Naoh laughed.

"It might…" Seto thought aloud, "Anyway, you two may not understand about this sort of…feeling, yet, but, if you really want to know what's _up_…."

"We want to know! We want to know! We want to--" the two started chanting. Seto covered their mouths.

"Shut it!" He lowered his hand. The two relaxed. Teana was getting impatient. This was what she had come here for. It seemed too easy…just to find out like "that" what was wrong with him. What was he going to say?

"Okay…" this was going to be really hard for the poor mage, especially with two blabbermouths, and really hyperactive kids hanging around him, "The thing is…."

Teana waited impatiently. This was it….

"I…I've been sort of clumsy lately around the palace because I…I like this certain girl there, and…." That was it. He was cut off. He should've seen this coming.

"Ah! Seto's in love! Haha!" Mokou cried out, doubling over, laughing. Naoh shared his fit of laughter, but carried on with the conversation more maturely (as he had seen the look of annoyance / embarrassment in Seto's face).

"Well, who is she?"

"Well…the princess…."

Teana stood there, her eyes widening, wondering which of her sisters was the lucky one.

"Teana."

Teana stood up straight, put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Her? Why her? What did he like about her? That's what he was all wacky about this past month? This just couldn't be true…. Sentis would kill her…not to mention, she was already in love with Yami, or so she thought. She couldn't break Seto's heart like that. That would be so…_cruel_. (I see a familiar sort of idea here…coming from the opposite person though….)

Naoh heard something. He walked past Seto, who looked at him strangely.

"What's the matter?" Seto inquired.

"I swear I'd just heard something…." Naoh walked around, nearing the obelisk.

* * *

Teana tensed up. Curse her. Why had she gasped so loud? Of course, it's quite easy to, when you here that someone you wouldn't expect to love _anyone_ loves **you**. A green head popped behind the obelisk.

"Who the-- Who are you? You need to come with me!" Naoh said, on duty, now. Teana just stood there. Naoh was fed up, "Come, NOW!" he grabbed her arm and started tugging her. Teana pulled her own arm back. It was an old Egyptian form of tug-o'-war, I suppose. But, this is where things started to go downhill. Naoh, thinking he'd give Teana the slip, let go of her arm. In this way, he thought she would start falling back, and he could reach her just in time without any force from her side. But this was not so.

Teana slipped backwards all right; right into the **stone** obelisk, hitting her head sharply upon it. Darkness began to cloud her vision as her mind began to close itself.

* * *

Teana stirred and opened her eyes. Everything looked foggy. She sat up and rubbed them to make everything clear again.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice piped up beside her.

"Ah!" Teana yelped and turned to see who had suddenly spoken.

"I'll go fetch Master Seto," Mokou got up, "He's been waiting."

"Waiting?" Teana inquired as Mokou left.

Minutes later, Seto came in. He dropped the curtain that acted as a door to give them some privacy.

"Are you well?" Seto inquired, seemingly half unconcerned.

"I don't know…all I know is that I don't remember much…." Teana said.

"Really?" Seto sat down. That could be good. If she had heard everything that he had said (which she did), maybe she forgot it.

"Except, I know a few things, names and such…like you…Seto…and…what you said before…otherwise, before that, I don't remember anything else." She looked up at him. Drat, Seto thought. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. Then again, this small case of amnesia could be used on his part. He had noticed that Yami was growing fond of Teana lately. And there was no doubt that she liked him too. So…if she didn't remember him, Seto had a very good chance at getting _her_.

"I see…so, you _did_ here that…." Seto stumbled.

"Yes…I did," Teana went a tad red in the cheeks.

"Otherwise…you don't remember anything else?"

"Nope."

"Ah," Seto relaxed in his seat, "Well, you've been here for quite a time. Five hours, to be exact," Seto tried changing subjects.

"Really? What all did happen, after that kid tried pulling me out?" Teana inquired.

"Well, let's see…" this could be his chance. He could tell her how he had pretty much been there for her the whole time, and she would probably come right to him, "Well, I took you inside and laid you down. Then…oh, lets see, I fixed up a nasty looking gash on the side of your head…."

Teana slowly moved her hand up her face and felt the bandages there.

"Then, we waited."

"Really? You did all that for me? After I was sort of…spying on you…." Teana looked down at the bed.

"No harm done, at least, as long as you don't tell **anyone** what you heard," Seto looked at her gravely.

"Right…not a soul," Teana sighed back. Wait? Why did she just sigh? What was that? No way…that couldn't mean….

Seto held out his hand to help her out of bed, "I think you ought to have a bit of fresh air."

"Yes…yes, I think that could do me some good," she replied, taking his hand. My, his hand was warm to the touch. He led her outside. (By this time, no one was awake inside the temple to see the two…it was _that_ late.

They walked down the steps and outside, onto the front yard. Teana took in deep breaths of the night air. But, she also noticed the dark sky.

"Is it that late, already?" she interrogated.

"Yes it is…near midnight, I believe," Seto answered. A slight breeze blew. Teana closed her eyes and took it in. Seto stared at her. She looked beautiful with the wind rustling her hair like that….

* * *

Yami walked out of the Town Square. It was near midnight and he still hadn't found Teana.

After he had returned from the Millennium Temple, Yami had searched the palace for Teana. After not being able to find her, he waited, only eating dinner during the period. It wasn't long afterwards that he began to worry, as she had been gone a considerable amount of time. He told Malich to keep watch for her at the palace, and to send a guard if she returned. Yami, meanwhile, had searched the square and the other parts of town for her.

And by now, it was almost the next day, and he still hadn't found her. He still had hopes, though, that she had returned to the palace. Maybe Malich had forgotten to send someone.

So, he began walking back toward the palace. Of course, he couldn't be sure that Teana was there. But, if she wasn't, they'd have to lead a search in the morning. Nothing could be done at this time.

On his way back, Yami noticed the Mage's Temple ahead. Yes, he had wondered if she was there, but it was a very slim chance. Not many visitors were allowed on the grounds; otherwise, nasty things could happen. So, Yami dismissed all idea of her being there. How wrong he was….

Yami was nearing the temple. But something seemed strange. Usually, by this time of night, nobody would be awake. Yet, lights emitted from the open entrance to the temple. Who was awake? Yami strode closer, and more quickly.

Suddenly, when he was about fifteen yards from the temple entrance, he saw two people walk out. Of course, they were only shadows to his vision. Yami was standing next to one of the two large obelisks that acted as posts for the beginning of the temple grounds. He barely peeked out from behind them, just to see what was going on.

Then, his eyes adjusted, and the light from the temple served him better. He saw Teana and Seto walk out.

* * *

Seto took Teana's hand. She looked up at him instantly.

"Yes?" she inquired. Seto said nothing. He just looked at her warmly. Teana reddened. Those beautiful ice-blue eyes of his were gazing into her sparkling ones. She stepped a little closer to him. Seto moved his hand up her arm, until it was nearer to her shoulder. She moved her head closer to his. He did the same. Then…they kissed.

Yami flung himself back behind, and onto the obelisk. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He had seen it all.

_And now…his heart was broken.

* * *

_

Ouch…that ending hurt…poor Yami! Wah! How can I be so _cruel_? WAH! I'm SOOOO sorry for him…. But, hey, that's the way the story's gotta go.

Anywho…okay…I have a favor to ask. To anyone who has just finished reading this chapter, I'm going to take a mid-story poll (okay, I **hope** it's not mid-story…I hope I'm still sort of in the beginning, you know, to make it longer and everything…but I couldn't come up with a better poll title). Now, I don't care if you've reviewed before (on my story) or if you've never reviewed! I would like to know which of these chapters (1-14) is your favorite. I don't care if I wrote this chapter (14) two weeks ago, and you're just reading it now! I would like to know, at any time! So, please take this poll (on the review thingy) and you can review too, while you're at it!


	15. Enter the Shadow Realm

NOTE: First off, sorry about the format on the previous chapter. I couldn't really "space out" my different ideas. wouldn't let me…really. So, I'm gonna try some different stuff next chapter (because this chapter is all one idea). So, if you don't understand a thing of this first half of the notice, that's okay. Anyway…more to do with the story….

Have you ever wondered what happened to the present people's minds (Yugi, Tea, Joey, etc.)? Well, in this chapter, you find out! Bet-cha didn't see that coming…. Hehe, yep, so this chapter is devoted to them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Okay, since I can't come up with a good disclaimer, I'm just gonna say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enough said. Geez, I'm getting' lame….

Chapter 15: "Enter the Shadow Realm"

Joey groaned as he lay on the floor of the vast blackness surrounding him. He rolled over, bored to the fullest extent. He'd been lying there for quite a while actually. Of course, the Shadow Realm wasn't exactly the most fun place to be. All that was there, in his section of the Realm, were his friends (and in Kaiba's case, enemy), and a large symbol of an eye, or rather, the eye represented on the Millennium Items.

Yes, earlier, Shadi, Ishizu and Marik had told the others why they were trapped here. It was quite a severe shock. Kaiba (with his hate for magic) had quite a few nasty things to say. But, it had been awhile since then.

And now, Joey was bored as can be. During the first few days (of course, they didn't know when a day ended or began), Joey had thrown all of the insults possible at Kaiba, while Seto retorted. This almost resulted in a horrid bit of fighting. Luckily, before that happened, Mokuba and Noa were able to hold their brother back, and Tristan and Duke held back Joey.

Now look at that ratio. Think of Noa and Mokuba each as half a person (height and weight wise). Therefore, it only took one "person" to hold Seto back and two to hold back Joey. That's kind of pathetic…knowing that a good number would be needed to hold back Seto, and he only needed one at the time….

Joey groaned again, adding in a special moan. He was waiting for it. It was the only good side to being bored.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!" Seto Kaiba shouted from the opposite side of the section, while sitting with his head on his upright knees.

Yes, Joey got to annoy Kaiba.

"AH!" Serenity jumped up. She had been taking a nap to pass the time. Joey noticed this.

"Hey, rich-boy! You woke up my sister! SHUT UP!" Joey cried back.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU MUTT?" Seto replied angrily. They shouted back and forth to each other. Noa and Mokuba looked at each other. Here we go again….

The two arguing finally jumped up and neared each other, ready to tear each other's limbs off. After a month of being cramped up with each other, they were nauseous.

But now, even Shadi had had enough. He had been rubbing his temples thoughtfully, trying to think up something to get them out of here. He finally cracked.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING THIS INSTANT! ONE CAN'T THINK IN THE MIDST OF YOU TWO!"

Kaiba and Joey stared at him, as did the others. That was the first outburst they had _ever_ heard from the usually serene man.

Yugi sighed. This constant fighting was getting really, REALLY annoying. Tea was with him on that. Ticked off, she stood up and walked over to the two. They turned to face her.

"What'd ya want, Tea?" Joey inquired. She pushed him away from Kaiba. Then, she took her try at pushing Seto away. Not wholly expecting it, he only stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Now, I'm warning you two…**stop all of this arguing.** You're driving us all insane! I want each of you on opposite corners, NOW!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Joey saluted, sarcastically. But knowing Tea's temper, he retreated to one side of the segment of the Realm.

"Now you," Tea turned to Seto.

"No one gives _me_ orders," Seto turned his head, not wanting to look at her.

"Well, guess what? I JUST DID!" she shrieked. Seto was a bit taken aback. He slowly stepped backwards to the opposite side of the room. Tea sighed, content, and returned to her seat next to Yugi and Ishizu.

Ishizu had her eyes closed and her head down, trying to get some sort of rest. Marik was pacing the room, worried beyond all reason (still, after a month in this time period). Mai was now braiding Serenity's hair, just to have something to do, and please Joey's sister.

Altogether, it was a very boring experience. Except, when the eye symbol near them began to glow.

"What's up with that?" Yugi inquired.

Tristan stood up and walked over to it. He examined it. But while examining it, he looked _through_ the eye. And that's where he saw where they were.

"Hey! It's our world!" he cried out. Everybody jumped up, ready to be rid of this forsaken Realm. "Wait…this isn't where we were…this looks like Egypt or something.

"It's most likely Ancient Egypt," Ishizu commented.

"Yeah…and there's a building up ahead. It's night I suppose, because it's dark and there's a light on in the building," Tristan continued.

"What sort of structure?" Shadi interrogated.

"I dunno…there are some pillars in front of it; kind of pointed at the top," Tristan explained.

"Obelisks," Marik said.

"Yeah, whatever…wait, now we're behind one…can't see anything…wait! We're peeking out from behind the pillar now…there are two people in the light of the temple…they're…. AH! WHAT THE CRAP!"

"Oh, if I don't know that phrase," Duke commented, running over to Tristan, "What'd you see? Last time you said that, Tea and Kaiba were…."

"OW!" Noa cried out in agony. Everyone spun around to look at him. He was jumping up and down, holding his foot. Mokuba stood next to him, trying to look innocent.

"MOKUBA, WHAT THE HE--" Noa started. Mokuba coughed.

"DID YOU DO THAT FOR? DA--" Mokuba coughed again, during Noa's exclamation.

"What did you do?" Seto inquired.

"Nothing, Seto, awesome brother of mine," Mokuba smiled sweetly.

"Right," Seto dragged out.

"Honest!" Mokuba said. Sure, Moke…we'll believe that you didn't step on Noa's foot (really hard) so that he would shout really loud and distract everyone from hearing Duke about to reveal what he and Tristan had seen Kaiba and Tea do. Sure….

"Why'd you do it?" Serenity asked.

"D-do what?" Mokuba stuttered.

"Step on my godforsaken foot!" Noa retaliated.

"Who says _I_ stepped on it?" Mokuba continued, trying to draw them away from the eye. While this argument raged on, Tristan put his hand against the eye, to lean against "a wall," so that he could relax while watching the bickering. But when he did so, he began phasing through the eye.

"AH! Help!" Tristan cried out. Everyone turned to face him.

"Whoa! Gotcha!" Duke cried out, pulling on Tristan's jacket to help him out.

"Wait!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Why?" Tristan inquired.

"What it…."

"That's our ticket out!" Marik cried out, seeing what Yugi was about to say.

"Yes!" Ishizu complied.

"Of course…we all must go through it to return to our time," Shadi returned.

"Well, let's go!" Duke pointed out. But just as he was about to stick a hand through it, the eye dimmed, and became solid again.

"Hey? What's the matter with this thing" Tristan knocked on it.

"Seems we can only exit at certain times," Marik said.

"Aw man! Who knows when the next portal will open?" Joey cried out, stomping his foot on the ground. Don't worry Joey…you won't have to wait too much longer….

* * *

After the gang had settled back down, Duke sat next to Tristan, "What did you see?"

"Well…." Tristan began, but at that moment, Kaiba came up to them, pulled them up and held them up by their collars. No one was paying any attention to them, absorbed in their own boredom.

He glared a Duke, "I KNOW what you were about to say back there…." He left the sentence dangling.

"Y-you did?" Duke squeaked.

"YES! Now," he turned to face Tristan, "what was out there?"

"Well, I dunno…just some people…de ja vu, really…that's all," Tristan ended.

"What do you mean by de ja vu?" Seto inquired menacingly.

"Well…some people were just…um…kissing, that's all," he smirked, knowing that combined, the de ja vu comment and the kissing comment were getting to Kaiba.

Kaiba reddened slightly but glared at them, "You will **NEVER** tell **ANYONE** about _that_, you hear?"

"I have no idea what you could be talking about," Tristan lied, trying to get Kaiba to admit what he had done.

"You know very well what I mean," Seto said.

"You know…those two people out there looked a lot like you and…." Seto didn't let him finish.

"YOU WILL TELL NO ONE ABOUT THIS! OR THAT!" he added, dropping them on the ground. "Got it?"

Duke rubbed his neck, "Yeah, got it."

"Good." Seto turned around and walked away.

"Touchy guy," Duke commented.

"You can say that again," Tristan replied. But, he still wondered about what he had seen outside, and what he had seen Kaiba and Tea doing. What was up? He was sorely confused…but nonetheless, beginning to form some connections in his mind….

* * *

So…how'd you like it? Sorry it was so short, but that's all I had to say. Anywho…are you making the connections? With the time / portal openings and the Tea / Seto events? Well? Have you got it? If you don't, ask me in a review and I'll either answer it in the next chapter, my profile page, or email. Ta-ta! Review! 


	16. Amnesia Amends

NOTE: Okedoke, back to the "true" plot. Now, before you kill me for really emotionally hurting Yami, I just have to say that you MUST remember that Teana had…amnesia. That's all I'm going to say. Back to the story…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would think that after sixteen chapters, it would have penetrated our skulls that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's that simple! Even a two year old could understand! (Ha! My disclaimer slump is over!) (I don't own "Don't Go Out With Him" a song by Tanya Tucker and T. Graham Brown that was originally in this chapter.)

Chapter 16: Amnesia Amends

That next day, Seto returned Teana to the palace. All good things (for him, that is) must come to an end. He had a duty to bring her back, so that she wasn't scavenged for all over the city without need. That kiss he had received the past night had relieved him of all present tensions.

_But tensions would start soon enough._

Seto entered the dining hall with Teana for their morning meal.

"I believe I found someone you were looking for," Seto commented. Teana's three sisters jumped up and ran over to her. They too had been worried about her. Noticing the bandage on her head, the inquired what had happened. But, of course, Teana couldn't remember.

They walked to the table and Teana sat down. But this time, the chairs beside Yami were taken. Isis had his right and Sentis had his left. Seto sat down at the opposite end, as usual. Teana looked around, somewhat feeling familiar with the surroundings.

Then, she saw Yami. But Yami didn't look at her. Teana felt a presence stir within her. What was that feeling? Why did she feel like she knew him? (Remember people, amnesia….)

The meal passed in silence. Then, regretfully, Seto left. Yami too, stood up and walked away. But he went back to the throne room. The three sisters rushed Teana to Miaa's room, where they had one of their weekly chats.

"How did Seto find you? Where were you last night?" Sentis poured out questions. She REALLY wanted to know how Seto found her. Actually, she was a bit jealous of Teana….

"Find me? Oh…he…um…I don't really remember," Teana looked down at her lap.

"How cute you not remember some gorgeous guy finding you?" Sentis replied.

"Sentis, calm down," Isis said.

"Where did you go anyway?" Miaa inquired.

"To the Mage's Temple," Teana answered truthfully. They looked at her, stunned.

"Dear, why did you go there?" Isis inquired.

"Because…I don't remember…but I found out…." She stopped. She had promised Seto that she wouldn't tell a **soul**. And it would probably crush Sentis. She had been developing many feeling for the mage lately.

"What did you find out?" Miaa pressed on.

Teana made up her usual excuse, "I forgot."

Sentis fell back on the bed she had been sitting on, "How could you forget?"

"I don't know how it happened…there was a boy…with green hair…stone…and then…I blacked out…." Teana explained. "And then I woke up in the temple."

"OH! You're SOOO lucky!" Sentis replied.

"So, what happened down there?" Miaa elbowed Teana playfully. Teana lightly rubbed her arm where Miaa had hit it.

"Eh…ha…ha…." Teana pretended to laugh, but was failing tremendously.

Miaa looked up at her, confused, "What was that about?"

"N-nothing!" Teana recovered quickly. She didn't want to reveal her make out session with Seto.

"Teana, why are you acting so strangely?" Isis inquired.

"N-no reason," Teana said, stuttering. She slowly began reddening.

Sentis sat up and began giggling, "Hehe, you look like you're trying to hide something," she laughed, "Like you kissed him or something!" Sentis rolled on the bed, laughing. Her sister's expression was just too funny. Teana's eyes widened. She coughed a tad.

"I-is it hot in here, or w-what?" she asked, trying to divert their attention.

Sentis sat up abruptly. Isis stared at Teana with her mouth open, slightly. Miaa gasped.

"No way…." they all declared.

"What?" Teana looked at them all.

"You didn't…." Sentis gaped.

"Didn't what?"

"Kiss him…." Miaa replied. Now, Teana wasn't a "smooth" liar, as we can already imply. So, naturally…she screwed up. Big time.

"Well, no…I mean…wait…uh…ye…er…no…I don't kn…argh!" she fell backwards on the bed.

"I don't believe it!" Miaa cried out.

"You…you…YOU! Of all people! I suspected you the LEAST of all to do something like that! Oh my Ra!" Sentis fainted from the shock. Teana buried her face in her hands, while Miaa fanned Sentis. The shock of her crush kissing her sister was enough to "send her packing."

They hadn't noticed that the minute it was confirmed, Isis had snuck out of the room. Time for some confrontation….

* * *

Isis entered the throne room and saw Yami sitting, most bored, on his throne. No one was around; not even Malich, his most faithful servant. She approached him. He immediately sat up.

"Yes, Isis?" he began.

"Yami…I wanted to speak with you," she started. (Now, we are ALL aware of Isis's love for Yami, correct? Or did we forget their date and her growing feelings? Well, anywho, if you forgot, now you remember that she **loves** him.)

"What about?"

Isis had something like a 6th sense (Ironic? Sound familiar? The present maybe?). She was pretty sure that Yami already knew what had happened. She was also pretty sure of Yami's like for Teana. She had…observed some things lately.

"So…have you heard about Teana and Seto?" Isis brought up casually.

Yami looked away, "What about them?"

Isis raised an eyebrow, "Something that happened between them?"

"You know?" Yami looked at her now.

"Yes…about their…." Yami cut her off.

"You don't have to say it. I know what your talking about," he said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. Isis had hit the jackpot.

"So…you did have _some_ feeling toward her," Isis stated.

"…Yes…."

"Yes, well, it seem that she hasn't been so…_loyal_," Isis declared. (Ohhh, she's making mischief here….) She walked up to his throne and sat down on the armrest. "It seems you would need…someone else…." she added on, casually.

"Mainly?"

"I don't know…." Isis looked the other way. She didn't wasn't to be so outgoing and rude-sounding as just to say "me." She did desperately want to tell him, but yet, she didn't.

But Yami saw through her anyway, "You?"

She looked at him, her cheeks a tad red now, "Well…yes…." Yami sighed, half sad and half thoughtful. What did he have to lose? Well, Teana for one, but she was already taken. But otherwise…nothing else….

Teana left the room after her slip up. She just began loitering around the palace, trying to see why it was all familiar. Presently, she entered the throne room. Or, at least, she was about to. Then, she saw Isis and Yami. Isis was talking to Yami while sitting on the throne's armrest.

Teana desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. Isis had that look in her eyes. The princess also wanted to know why Yami looked so familiar. Also, why had he totally ignored her this morning?

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me miss."

Teana half yelped and turned around, surprised at the sudden voice. But, in the process, she accidentally hit her head on the stonewall. Now, it wasn't hard enough to knock her out, but it was hard enough to break the amnesia spell. She toppled to the floor for a second. Luckily, she hadn't hit the already fractured part of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. Let me help you up." Teana grabbed the boy's hand (yes, it was a boy). Then, she took a good look at him.

She gasped, "YOU!"

"Me?" Naoh said weakly.

"Yes, you! You're the one who gave me this!" she pointed to the bandage, "But you also helped me out. Thanks!" She was now aware that she had had amnesia for some time. She quickly hugged Naoh, and then stood back up. "What'd you want?"

"Uh, nothing actually…glad I could be of service." He left quickly.

Teana then turned back to begin walking into the throne room. But she stopped. She had just remembered what she had seen. She took a quick look at Isis and Yami again. She gasped and turned back around. She put a hand up to her mouth.

Isis had turned Yami's head towards hers.

But Isis did have a right to Yami. Teana knew it. Her memories of Yami and her came flooding back, along with her memory of her and Seto. Was that why he was shunning her? Did he know? He had to. Why else would he ignore her? She didn't deserve the Pharaoh…even though she desperately loved him.

She turned and ran down the hall, crying.

Yami's head turned suddenly, from Isis's. She looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought I heard something," Yami replied. He jumped off his throne and walked around. Down a hallway, he saw someone run and turn a corner. He decided to follow.

Isis jumped off the armrest. Drat! She had been so close! She just HAD to get to Yami. And after all her sister had done, it wasn't going to be _that_ hard. It would still be difficult, yes, as just demonstrated, but it wouldn't bee too hard.

* * *

Teana ran to her room and fell to the floor, with her head and arms resting on her bed. She cried softly into the sheets. Yami passed her door. But on seeing someone in there, he stopped, retraced his steps and stood in the doorway.

He saw who it was, "Teana?" Why was she crying?

Teana looked up and over at the doorway. Then, she turned around again and stifled a sob. What was _he_ doing here?

Yami entered the room and came over to her, "Is something wrong?" He almost hit himself in the head. **That** was a surefire stupid question. Of course something's wrong! Why would she be crying then?

"Maybe…." Teana answered back, lamely.

"Er…what then?" he sat down on the bed, next to her arms.

"Actually…I need to apologize first…for what I've done," Teana looked away from him and down at the floor.

"What you've done?" Yami inquired. Could she mean that "session" with Seto?

"I-I…well, first, you have to understand that I had…amnesia. Yes, I know, that's my excuse for everything, and it's pretty lame, but, nonetheless, that was the reason. And then…it was like…he almost _persuaded _me to…to…to…." Teana faltered.

"Kiss him?" Yami filled in.

"Yes. But, I mean, I'm sorry, but because of the injury, I had forgotten about you…. Don't take it the wrong way though…."

"Don't worry, I understand. And?"

"And…he told me of how he had pretty much cared for me. I found it so sweet. And…and forgetting you…" here, more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I felt almost obliged towards him. And then when I remembered that I had overheard him say that he loved me…." Teana stopped and gasped. Yami stared at her, his violet eyes now fully showing, due to how wide his eyes had become. Teana cursed herself. She wasn't supposed to have said that….

"He…he…." Yami stuttered. Then, he immediately stood up and marched out the door, without another look back at Teana.

Teana just stared at where he was, thinking how she hadn't gotten to say that she truly loved Yami….

* * *

Yamiryou stood beside the entrance to the Millennium Temple. How sweet his new recollections tasted. World domination, being Pharaoh, being rid of future annoyances…these items were good to one's soul. He hid himself in shadows, with the power of the Millennium Ring, and stood in front of the door. There was a special code-lock on it. He growled and turned around to leave and think up something new, when the lock shattered. He turned back around. The pieces lay on the floor in shadow. Yamiryou looked down at the Millennium Ring and smiled. Another new power.

He slowly opened the door, shut it, and walked down the steps in darkness. Only when he saw a faint light down below him, did he know where the floor of the temple came. Lightly, he walked off the last step and hid against a wall, still in shadow. In the light, his power would be useless. Shait paced along the wall holding the remaining two items: the Scale and the Eye (he, of course, held the Key).

Now, Yamiryou was stumped. How was he going to retrieve the rest of the items in the light, and with Shait walking around like that? Then, his renewed mind kicked in. Duh. He'd do what he loved best: call on a shadow game.

Yamiryou emerged from the shadows. Shait immediately noticed him and stood there, ready to banish the intruder.

"You, halt!" Shait commanded.

"And what will you do if I refuse?" Yamiryou inquired.

"If you desire to be banished, then so be it," Shait put his hands together in prayer fashion. The Key around his neck began to glow.

"Not so fast. I wish to call on a shadow game," the tomb robber stated.

"A shadow game?" Shait ceased calling on the shadows.

"Yes. I propose this: a shadow game, such as a battle of our minds. Winner takes all," Yamiryou added, his eyes narrowing.

"Take all?" Shait replied, a tad confused. Then, he saw what the thief was gazing at: the Items.

Shait thought his chances were quite high, "Fine then. I accept. But, you must keep this deal."

"So I shall, but remember the other side to this," the thief said, with the Ring glowing blue.

"Yes, I know, "Shait replied, his own item glowing green, "Yet, you were foolish to challenge me. I am one who has held the Key for many years. You, one who has just acquired a Millennium Item, and knows almost nothing of it, have no chance."

"On the contrary; with my present mind back in place, I shall win. For after being within this blasted ring for 5000 years, my mind knows all its secrets."

"What?" Shait replied, confused. (Remember, he was _the past_ Shadi, and knew nothing of what had happened.) But it was too late to call off the shadow game. It had already begun.

At first, the beams of energy met, whereas it was a stalemate. But, sometimes, Shait's beam moved closer to Yamiryou. But, the thief retaliated. Then, he pushed too hard for Shait. The energy beam from the Ring hit Shait and sent him flying backwards. The game had ended.

"Hmm, looks like I have won," Yamiryou said, walking over to the wall and taking down the Items. Then, he walked over to Shait, who was still on the ground, "Any foolish mortal who dares to face me pays the most dire of consequences. I'm sure the Pharaoh will have your head for this," and he took the Key off Shait's neck. Shait tried to put up a fight, but he failed. All of his energy had been drained in the fight. He had not succeeded in his mission.

But as the tomb robber walked up the flight of stairs, Shait gave one last command, "Guards, seize him!" Deal or no deal, it was his heritage to guard the Millennium Items, and he would not let anyone take them.

But Yamiryou was prepared. He hid himself in the shadows and continued running up the stairs. He heard countless guards come after him, popping out of the walls. But with this, he sent more and more shadow monsters at them: the Man-Eater Bug, Shadow Ghoul, and others, after the guards. Yamiryou escaped to the door and fled out. His work there was done.

* * *

OH! Bad Yamiryou, bad Yamiryou! How could you? Well, I made him do that…so, we won't answer that question. Anyway, did you like it? Sorry it was kinda short…. What about Yami? Where's he going? I wanna know! Well, actually, I do, but that's not the point! The point is that you hopefully liked the chapter! Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, my new story is up! Yeah! Happiness! Hehe, so you can take a look at that too. Anyway, please review! More shall come shortly! Maybe even by Monday (5-24)! 


	17. The War for the World

NOTE: Ah! People help me! We're about two or so more chapters away from the end of Part Two and the beginning of Part Three, and I still have NO idea what type of fic this should be…Seto x Tea or Yugi x Tea. So, you guys help me decide! Please tell me your votes in your reviews! I think I know what will be the outcome…but nonetheless! Please vote! Thanks! Oh, and this is the chapter! **This is the chapter where "the reason" is revealed!** Yes! The reason for all of that controversy between Yami and Seto and the way Seto is treated! Yeah! Read!

Disclaimers: Disclaimer (dis cl**a** m_e_r)- to express that one does not own something.

(Has my dictionary ((a.k.a mind definition)) made the point clear? Oh, I know! Dictionaries have examples sometimes!)

Ex: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 17: The War for the World

Yami rushed down the front steps impatiently. He had to have a talk with his mage. But, it just so happened that while Yami turned the corner, he ran smack dab into Seto himself.

"Watch it," Seto said, thinking it was someone other than Yami…nonetheless, not really caring who it was.

"Well, excuse me!" Yami replied hotly. Then, he began again, "Seto, I need to speak with you…."

"About what?"

Yami sighed angrily, "Take a guess."

Now, as Seto holds the Millennium Rod, he is allowed to take over the minds of people. But, he can also **explore** their minds, can he not? So, that's just what the devil did…of course, with the Rod held behind his back, and to the unknowingness of Yami.

So, he found the thought, and was greatly surprised/disturbed, "So…you _know_ about that little…happening…" Seto faded off.

"Indeed…and I'm not happy about it," Yami said, giving many a death glare to the mage, "You…stay away from her…."

"Why should I? I have every right to her as well…unless, that reason applies no longer?" Seto looked at the Pharaoh, smirking.

Yami faltered, "Yes, but…." Seto saw Yami's hand slowly move into his pocket. Seto quickly swiped his hand over there and fished out the Millennium Necklace. His eyes widened.

"So…this is why you want me to stay back, is it not?" Seto held up the Necklace, as it dazzled in the sunlight.

"That's NONE of your business! Give it here!" Yami replied holding out his hand, expecting his mage to obey. How wrong he was.

"No…no, I think I'll keep it…for my own use…" Seto replied, fingering the object.

"As Pharaoh, I can torture you, if you do not relinquish the Item!" Yami threw back.

"Would you though? Would you torture _me_?" Seto said, smirking. Yami took a sharp intake of breath. Many, many times, had it not been for that stupid REASON, he would've had Seto tortured. Oh…but bound by rights, he couldn't. No, not to him….

Suddenly, a great earthquake began. Yami fell backwards, and Seto tripped, letting lose the Necklace. It fell to the ground, nearer to Yami. Through the shaking, Yami grabbed it quickly, and stuffed it back into his pocket. The quake continued for several seconds. Finally, it stopped, ever so suddenly.

The two stood up, "What the blazes was that!" Seto roared.

"Sire!" someone called out. Yami looked up and saw Shait running (or more limping and trying to run) towards him. "Sire!"

"What is it, Shait?" Yami replied.

"Sire…the Millennium Items…they've been stolen! All of them! From the temple!" Shait gasped.

Yami looked, and indeed, Shait's own Millennium Key was gone.

"Who did this?" Yami exclaimed.

"That same person who stole the Ring," Shait replied, "He…he challenged me to a shadow game. I thought I would triumph, as he had only just gotten the Millennium Ring…but alas! He said he had been trapped within it for 5000 years! Was there such a time, sire?"

"Five thousand years?" Yami looked at him.

"Not the past, you twit," Seto said, suddenly. The two looked up at him, "He means starting now, he's been in there for 5000 years…5000 years into the future."

"But how? The future has not happened yet!" Yami said, "How can someone have such knowledge? Only the one bearing the Necklace…." Yami stopped. Seto widened his eyes.

"No…" Seto started.

Yami turned and ran into the palace. Seto chased after him.

"Sire!" Shait cried out, "You can't go! The war! It's starting!"

Yami stopped and turned, as Seto did below him, on the steps, "War?"

"That was the earthquake, sire! That spirit somehow started a war with the go--" Shait stopped as a terrifying cry ran through the air.

The three looked up at the sky. It swirled, and darkened. Thunder roared and lightning flashed all around. Suddenly, the clouds split open. A large, darkened body swirled out from the clouds; it's mighty wings carrying it around. A roar emitted from the beast.

"No…it's Slifer of the Sky!" Yami cried out.

"What has the menace done?" Shait replied. Just as he spoke, a dozen strokes of lightning struck the barren desert outside of the city. A small light formed, and then grew into….

"Obelisk the Tormentor…" Seto gazed in awe at the great beast.

Shait shivered in fear and murmured, "He can't have summoned Ra…he can't have summoned Ra…. "

"Sire, what's going on?" Malich ran down the steps to his master. He then saw the two beasts, "The god monsters! But how?" Suddenly, a golden orb began falling from the sky.

A chant could be heard from the square, that carried out the voice for Ra, "…as I say your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Ah!" Malich cried out, "Ra has come!" Slowly, the golden orb opened up and formed the great dragon. Suddenly, three great roars came from the three beasts, and they all turned to face the palace.

"Seto…call for every mage immediately!" Yami cried out. Seto thrust out the Rod. It glowed brightly for several seconds. When it dimmed, immediately, mages began running to the palace.

"Heishin!" Yami cried out to the head mage. Heishin ran up the stairs to the Pharaoh, "Heishin, the god monsters are attacking! I want all power used against them! Do whatever you must to get them into stone tablets or back where they belong!" Yami ordered.

"Of course, my Pharaoh!" Heishin said. Then he turned to the mages, "Men! The monsters attack! Prepare a defense and an offense. Nothing must be spared at their expense! Use all power you can muster! They must be sealed away or sent away! NOW!" Immediately, all of the mages held out their staffs, ready for the attack. Slifer had begun circling above the palace. Obelisk was nearing the city walls. Ra was hovering in front of the palace.

"Shait! Get inside now! You too, Malich!" Yami ordered.

"But sire, what about you?" Malich replied.

"I'm in this war too," he said. Then, he shoved Malich into Shait's passing arms, and he dragged the poor servant away.

* * *

Yamiryou ran from the square to the palace. He wanted to see the pathetic sight of the Pharaoh's defense, for nothing could stop these monsters. Nothing at all…. He approached the first guards (Trith and Dustire).

"Halt!" Trith commanded.

"Why should I?" Yamiryou inquired.

"Why do you hold the Millennium Items?" Dustire interrogated, now noticing them.

"Hmm, you'd like to know, wouldn't you? Well, it just so happens that I just might be your salvation to these monsters," he pointed behind him, "So, I would let me pass if I were you." Liar. But, being the idiotic and gullible fools those two were (yes, I'm agreeing with Seto on this one), they let him pass.

Yamiryou walked over to the front stairs, which were now crammed full of mages. At the top stood Yami, Seto and Heishin.

Yami noticed him, "You! What have you done?"

Yamiryou laughed a cold, cruel laugh, "Pharaoh! Alliances are very helpful in these times. And by the looks of it, your alliance is weak, while mine…is strong."

"Be silent, thief!" Yami roared. Then, he commanded a couple of the front mages, "Arrest him!" Two mages abandoned their positions and lunged to catch the criminal. Yamiryou dodged them and disappeared. He reappeared next to Yami.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Pharaoh. Honestly, you must have a better fight ready than this," Yamiryou declared.

Yami suddenly grabbed the thief's collar, "Stop their destruction NOW!"

"Why should I? After all, then I wouldn't have accomplished what I have sent out to do, and all of my work will have been a waste of time. However…" the evil spirit glared dangerously and smirked.

"What?" Yami stood back.

"However, there is a small price you can pay for me to truly be rid of the beasts."

"Name it."

"Renounce your title and throne, and hand the power down to me, making me Pharaoh," Yamiryou declared nonchalantly. Seto's eyes widened. Suddenly, he lunged for Yamiryou, who was taken by surprise and couldn't dodge.

"He will do that at no expense!" Seto exclaimed, strangling him. Suddenly, a shrill cry erupted from the Winged Dragon of Ra. They all turned to look at it. The three god monsters hovered before the palace gates, glaring dangerously at the mages.

"I'd make a decision quickly…they're about to attack," Yamiryou declared.

"They…they wouldn't. That can't go against the Pharaoh…" Heishin replied.

"Yes they can…under my will," the spirit replied. Then, Obelisk held up his hand, curled in a fist. Ra and Slifer opened their mouths wide. Their attack was beginning. Seto dropped the robber, and he vanished.

Inside Yamiryou's mind, he thought, I'll get the power anyway, because they'll all be dead. Then, he laughed.

"Mages…ATTACK!" Yami cried out. Hundreds of spells were fired off at the monsters. It hardly fazed any of them. They only flinched, ever so slightly when the last one hit.

"He's right…there is no way to stop them…" Yami said.

"No…there has to be a way!" Seto cried out, "Attack again!" More spells were shot off. Nothing happened. Obelisk's hand began glowing. Balls of light formed in Ra and Slifer's mouths.

Yami looked down, thinking quickly. Then, his head popped up. There was a way. But the cost was great.

* * *

Teana ran through the halls of the palace. She had to find Yami. She had no idea what was going on. She passed by Miaa's room, where Miaa and Sentis still were.

"Teana, where are you going?" Miaa asked.

"I've got to find someone," she replied. She passed the throne room. Isis stood in there.

"Teana, what are you doing?" her sister inquired.

"I'm looking for Yami," she replied and disappeared down the hallway that led to the front of the palace. Isis's eyes widened. No, she thought. She ran after her sister.

"Hold your fire!" Yami cried out to the mages. They halted. "I have a way to stop them."

Heishin looked at his Pharaoh, "Well done, sire!" Seto looked at Yami.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Yami didn't answer. Instead, his eyes glowed white. A monstrous wind blew around him. The Millennium Puzzle glowed brighter than ever. Yami held out his hand. His crown was knocked off by the wind. But below it, on his forehead, the eye symbol shown on the Items could be seen, shining brightly.

Seto looked at him, confused for a second. He had never seen such magic…not to this extent at least. He heard Heishin take a sharp intake of breath. He turned to look at his secondary master.

"What is it?"

"Seto…this magic…it's been taught to the Pharaoh…to all Pharaohs…but never in history has it been used. There have never been times of peril so great that it needed to be used," Heishin babbled on, needlessly.

"Well, what's so great about it?"

"Seto…Yami is going to imprison these monsters of great power for an eternity…but at the cost of his life."

"WHAT?" Seto turned to look at Yami. Light was forming in the Pharaoh's outstretched hand.

"Yami…you can't do this!"

"I must," Yami replied back, simply.

* * *

Teana came to the top of the front stairs. She saw Yami with his hand outstretched and the growing light in his hand. She recognized the assault immediately. As royalty, she had been taught the maneuver as well, though she would have needed a Millennium Item to help with the task.

"NO!" she cried out and ran to Yami. She came up from behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"You can't do this!"

Yami turned his head slightly to see her. Seto looked at Teana, his emotions raging within him.

"Teana…" Yami stated.

"Yami…you can't die…it's not fair," tears rolled down Teana's cheeks. The god monsters fired their attacks.

"Yami, please…don't!" Teana cried out as Yami turned his head and fired his magic at the attack. The attacks met head on. But slowly, Yami's attack overcame the god monsters' attacks. His vision was blurring. He felt his energy slowly draining.

"No! Please don't die! You can't! I love you!" Teana cried out. Yami's eyes widened as he heard that. The attack hit the monsters. Their shrill cries ran throughout the air, as each one was condensed into a small orb of light. The orbs flew in circles and suddenly came into contact with the Millennium Puzzle. Yami fell into Teana's arms. The last thing he heard was, "NO! Yami, I love you!"

* * *

It was a half an hour later. The other mages had returned to the temple to mourn the Pharaoh's death there. Heishin had returned with him, but told Seto to stay and comfort Teana.

Isis had also witnessed Yami's fall. She was letting the tears fall too, except she had hidden herself behind a pillar.

Seto sat down beside Teana, who still held Yami in her arms and was still crying. It suddenly occurred to Seto that she had really, and truly loved Yami. This tore his heart, but he reassured himself that things would begin going his way, now that Yami was gone.

Don't get him wrong, he still mourned Yami's death, for two reasons (one of which being THAT reason) but he was going to prosper by it too.

He put a hand on Teana's shoulder, "Don't cry over him. He did what he could to…to save you, and the others of the city. He could've heeded your warning and we all would've been dead."

"That would've been better," Teana still sobbed. Seto took his hand off of her. She felt the warmth of his hand melt away. That my friends, is the metaphor that she used to see a new idea. Think about it this way: Warmthlife, colddeath. Mage…magic…anything forming in your mind?

"You," Teana said bluntly.

"What?" Seto turned to look at her. But the image was painful for his still large emotions.

"You can resurrect him, can you not? You're a mage…surely there must be some magic that you can use," Teana set Yami down and stood up, staring down at him. Seto, feeling slightly uncomfortable, stood up as well.

"Maybe…but why should I?" he inquired. Teana gaped at him.

"Why should you help him? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST QUESTION I'VE EVER HEARD! HE'S YOUR PHARAOH! YOU'RE TO HELP HIM IN ALL TIMES ON NEED! YOU'RE A DAD-GUM CRAP OF A FOOL IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM!"

Seto was taken aback at her words. It truly did hurt him that she had spoken to him like that…but he was so close to power….

"I-I can't. So, I guess I'm that 'dad-gum crap of a fool' you were talking about. Sure, there is a spell…but there are two reasons why I can't resurrect him!" he shouted back.

"What are they?" Teana scowled at him.

Seto snorted. Like he would really tell her. Yeah, he would.

"If you must know, the spell requires that one gives up their life in exchange for his. Second…I'm so close to power now. I've waited almost all of my life to become Pharaoh, and my chance is here," Seto explained.

"Pharaoh? You're not going to help him because you're selfish? And you've always been against the Pharaoh?" Teana inquired in awe.

"No! I'm not against him! He's just always had what should be mine! And this is not selfishness! This is fact! I would be Pharaoh to this day if he had not come around!"

"Why? How could you be Pharaoh?" (The reason is finally revealed people!)

"He's…he's my brother," Seto sighed.

* * *

Whoa…okay…I'm not going to say anything. Just let the suspense of the moment sink in…. And review please! 


	18. First Sacrifice

NOTE: Okay peoples, I need serious help with Part Three! I have no idea what to write, and this is the last chapter in Part Two! Help me! Please! I'm open to all suggestions!

Disclaimer: I'll own Yu-Gi-Oh! when Seto Kaiba kisses me. Ha! Never…shoot….

Chapter 18: First Sacrifice

"He's…he's my brother," Seto stated.

Teana looked at him, "You're…brother?" Actually, it made a lot of sense. He ate in the palace. He had servants (Mokou and Naoh). He was never tortured for insulting doing who knows what to Yami. It all made sense. But there was just one part of the picture missing….

"Why would you be Pharaoh if Yami wasn't here?"

* * *

(_Now we look at Seto's story…hmmm…I seem to have many Kaiba stories in this fic…)_

"Yami and I are twins. Strange as it may seem…and no one sees any similarities between us…it's true. Technically though, I was born first. I was originally going to be Pharaoh; had two reasons not prevented that: Yami was my brother, and I betrayed myself.

Had Yami never been born, I could've still betrayed myself and lived to be Pharaoh. But that was the one time my smarts had and would betray me.

When we were younger, Yami and I were taught many things…including magic. It seemed I had a talent for this. It was then that my parents suggested I become a mage, and Yami take on as Pharaoh. After all, they thought, it could work. They did have two sons.

So it was then that my fate was sealed. I went off, regretfully, to become a mage, and Yami got everything. Only if something fatal happened to Yami would I be able to take the throne. But alas, it never happened, until today.

Nevertheless, I was brought to the temple and visited home on the weekends, as I was still a child. But one day, my parents were taken from me. They passed on. Then, Yami became king. I watched the crowning ceremony in disgust, thinking that it could've been me up there.

However, Yami did grant me special privileges, to make me feel more like my royal self. I only agreed to it on one term: we were to never speak of our relationship. I came to the palace less often when Yami became Pharaoh. Heishin began acting as a father to me. I appreciated it and returned the favor by acting as a son.

So that's my story…what I have and what I should have gotten. It's my life. I steered it in that direction. I received what I deserved, I suppose. But now…the power is back in my grasp…and it was Yami's own decision to give up his life. Don't blame me."

* * *

"Well, that does explain it…" Teana replied, after briefly hearing his story. Seto couldn't help but to think, he got everything…even her heart. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother, but there was hate against him, for everything Seto wished he should have had.

"But…power is no reason not to help him! He's your brother! That's even more of a reason to help him!" Teana protested.

Seto said nothing. She had point…but still…he wanted that power…badly. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he couldn't help.

"Still, if I were to help him, someone would have to sacrifice their life for his. I may be his brother, but I'm not going that far. Personally, I don't think anyone should have to go that far," Seto explained.

Teana stared at him straight in the eye, "I will."

"Excuse me?" Seto looked at her strangely.

"Take my life…for his," Teana stood firmly behind this.

"What? But…"

"DO IT!" Teana commanded. Seto couldn't. That would practically be killing his own love. He couldn't do that to her…but he wanted to make her happy…but it was at Yami's expense…or maybe he could just stall and find a better way…no, he'd looked previously, hadn't he?

Teana was growing impatient, "I told you, take my life for his!"

"I-I can't," Seto replied.

"Why not?" Teana softened a tad and looked at him.

"Because…" he couldn't bring himself to say it in front of her. Not that it mattered…she already knew…or had she forgotten?

Teana's eyes widened, "Oh…it's because you care…for…." Seto just nodded quickly. Teana looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. It was sweet…he cared for her like that. But she had to do it…or did she?

Teana's eyes widened. Great, now she was rethinking her feelings. Did she really love Yami…or did she care for Seto more? She shook her head. Definitely Yami…right? Yes. She had shared more time with him. After all, Seto and her kiss was pure accident…wasn't it?

She fell to her knees and clutched her head. Seto saw the controversy swimming in her head. Wonderful…maybe she'd choose differently.

"Just…just do it now!" she cried out. She wanted it done with before her second thoughts overpowered her.

"I-I can't!" Teana sighed. How could she change his mind? Teana suddenly lifted her head. Of course…the way to a man's heart was…

_Through his lips._

The princess stood up and walked over to Seto. She looked up into those ice-blue eyes.

"Maybe I can change your mind," and with that, she stood on her tiptoes (because Seto was so tall) and kissed him. Seto was surprised at her reaction, but he liked it nonetheless. He dropped the Rod, and held her by the waist.

Tears were running down Teana's cheeks. **Now**, she was confused. Who was she in love with? She had just kissed Seto, _again_. But wasn't it to help out Yami? Or deep down did she really just want to kiss him?

Seto had made up his mind. If she was willing to kiss him and make him happy, he'd make her happy and switch the two's lives. However, there were two sides to this. This would only happen if she didn't change her mind about Yami. The second side…he was going to prolong her death…as a stalling time for him to find a way to keep her alive as well.

They stopped kissing. Teana looked up at Seto. She was so confused….

"Do you still wish to go through with this?" Seto asked her softly, fingering her hair.

"Y-…N-…I don't…" she suddenly put her head against him. Teana couldn't decide anymore. Why hadn't he just taken her life while she was positive? Finally, she answered, with hardly any confidence to back it up, "Yes."

Seto was a tad disappointed, but he'd let it pass in time, "Fine. But, I'm going to give you twenty-four hours to spend with him. By this time tomorrow…" he couldn't finish the phrase; but he didn't have to.

"I understand…and thank you," Teana backed up.

Regretfully, Seto began murmuring the spell. The Millennium Rod began glowing (he had just picked it up). An aura formed around Teana's body. Within it, a mysterious wind blew; blowing her brown locks this way and that. It made her look beautiful….

The aura then flew over to Yami and surrounded him. The Millennium Puzzle, still hanging around his neck glowed that blue (remember?) Suddenly, Seto stopped the chant. The aura disappeared. Teana stumbled slightly. It felt like almost all of the life had been taken out of her.

Yami stirred and sat up, "Huh? What's this? I should be…." Teana fell down and hugged him.

"Yami! Thank the gods, you're alive!" she cried. Seto turned and walked away briskly. He had work to do, and only twenty-four hours to do it.

Yami stood up shakily, "But how?"

"Oh…" Teana looked down. She didn't want to reveal the whole reason just yet, "Seto helped."

"Seto?"

"Yes," she paused, "Umm…why don't we go do something?" she dragged him towards the square. Yami thought she was acting a tad suspicious. However, it would be the perfect time to ask…. He fingered the Necklace in his pocket.

* * *

Seto poured over scrolls in the mages' library. Nothing. He had found nothing. There were hundreds of books in there about the dead, and none of them had the answer he was looking for.

"Seto, what are you looking for?" Heishin suddenly entered.

"Do you know of any other ways, besides sacrifice, on how to revive the dead?" Seto inquired. Heishin was surprised. That was unexpected. He figured that Seto wouldn't try reviving his brother. Interesting….

"No, Seto, I know of no other ways. I swear, that is the only one. However, I don't know everything, so you may come across something. May I ask why?" Heishin questioned.

"I'd rather not say," Seto declared.

"Very well," Heishin looked at him strangely. But, he turned and left.

Seto continued to look. Only seventeen hours left….

* * *

Teana and Yami walked through this one special hall of the palace. It was a grand hall indeed. On one side, large pictures were depicted of the male Pharaohs. Technically, you could see a trend moving. The first dated Pharaoh only had spiked hair. Eventually, this hair evolved into Yami's style. Interesting….

On the opposite side were the queens. They came to where Yami's picture had been carved. The wall opposite him was blank. No duh. Here, though, Yami took Teana's hands there.

"Teana, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

This wasn't easy for Yami to do, but he had to do it. He slowly put his hand in his pocket and brought out the Millennium Necklace. Teana stared at it. What was it for? What was he asking?

"Teana…I was wondering…if you…would marry me?" he proposed. Teana gasped. She temporarily forgot her love conflicts. She couldn't believe it. He had asked her to marry him! But…she couldn't…. Tears formed in her eyes, and she suddenly fell to her knees.

Yami knelt down, "Teana, what's wrong?"

"Oh Yami…I would marry you, but…" the tears streamed out.

"But what?" Yami inquired, concerned.

"But unless you want a dead wife…I can't marry you," she fell into his arms and continued to cry.

"Dead? What do you mean?"

"Yami…I traded my life so that you could regain yours. I only have a few minutes left."

Yami held her out, "WHAT? But…"

"Yami, it was my own choice. I finally convinced Seto to go through with the spell. What's done is done."

"Seto?" This angered Yami. He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to have another chat with a certain someone…" Yami ran off. Time was wasting.

"Yami, wait! Come back! There's nothing you can do! Stop!" But Yami didn't heed her. He kept on running. There had to be a way to reverse this.

* * *

Seto stood up, joyously. He had found the answer! He looked out through the pillars to see the sun and calculate the time. Oh no, he thought, there was only a good ten minutes or so left. He took the book with him and dashed out of the library, shoving his fellow mages aside.

"Out of the way you morons! Imbeciles, move!" could be heard in the temple, constantly. Seto ran off the mage grounds and towards the palace. He hoped they were there. Otherwise, he'd never find and restore Teana.

* * *

Yami turned a corner and ran smack-dab into someone. He fell backwards, yet again, but quickly stood back up. He saw that it was Seto he had run into.

"Seto! Why'd you let her go through with that? You didn't have to…" Seto cut off his sudden outburst.

"Yami, do you have the Necklace?"

"Yes, but…"

"Come on! We only have a few minutes left to save her!"

"Save her? You found a way?"

"I think so," and with that, Seto ran off towards the palace, with Yami right behind. They found Teana kneeling down in that same hallway they had left her in. She was breathing in heavy gasps.

Seto ran over to her and knelt down beside her, "Teana."

She looked up at him, "W-W...h...at?" Yami then ran over there. He knelt down as well.

"You're not going to die, Teana. We're going to save you…don't worry," Yami comforted, as Seto flipped quickly through the book. Two minutes left….

Teana was paling and swerving dangerously back and forth.

"Seto! Hurry up!" Yami exclaimed.

"Hand over the Ra-forsaken Necklace!" Seto demanded. Yami tossed it to him. Seto handed it to Teana, "Hold this, right now." He began saying some foreign sounding words. The eye on the Necklace began to glow.

"You're only going to transfer her spirit? I thought you had something else planned!" Yami cried out, outraged.

"What? It'll save her at least!" Seto replied, trying to concentrate on the spell.

"But what's the use if we're not going to see her again, anyway?" Yami inquired, quickly, holding up Teana. The eye on his Puzzle began to glow, just as the Rod's eye did.

Sure, Seto knew that this would only transfer her spirit. She couldn't come back into her body once his first spell had brought about her death. After all, one can live without a spirit, but it's a pitiful sight. Teana would be as good as dead, because they would never see her again…but at least they could save her in some way.

He ended the spell. Teana's eyes dulled into a blue and black mix. She swayed and fell into Yami's arms. The eye on the Necklace glowed brighter, then dimmed into what it once was. Teana's time struck. Her body was useless, but her spirit lived on.

Yami took the Necklace and held it up. Then, he put his head to hers and cried. He couldn't help it. He let out all his tears.

Seto stood up, not being able to take the sight. He walked back down the hall. When he reached the end of it, he turned to the right and stopped, leaning against the wall. Even though she hadn't completely loved him, he had loved her. And, he had lost her. Seto slid down the wall into crouching position, put his head in his arms, and sat, while two tears rolled down his own cheeks.

* * *

Epilogue

Seto walked into the throne room. It was just past midnight. Using his magic, he had concealed himself into the shadows and bypassed the guards. He walked up to the middle. There was a table in the middle. Green sparks of magic bounced around it. In the middle lay Teana.

She was set there, ready for burial. Seto didn't want to think about it. He just needed one thing before he himself had to help lock her body up forever. He walked up to the table, bent down, and one last time, kissed her lifeless lips.

* * *

Yugi noticed something. He looked up from his crouching position. That strange eye in their section…it was glowing again.

"Guys…guys!" he shook Tea and Joey awake. They had been sleeping, crouched next to him, to pass the time. "Guys…everyone, WAKE UP!" Suddenly, everyone jumped in the room. They hadn't expected that alarm clock.

"Yugi…you could at least let us sleep while we get the chance!" Seto called out.

"But…that eye…it's glowing again!" This woke Seto up. Last time it had glowed, Tristan had seen someone who looked a lot like himself kissing someone who looked a lot like Tea. He didn't want _anyone_ to see that again.

He stood up and ran over to it. But why did Yugi care if it was glowing? Unless…Tristan had begun to fall through it last time…. Marik had said it was a way out!

Seto pushed his hand through it. Just as he had expected, it phased through.

Joey jumped up, "Hey! Let's finally get outta here!" He ran up to the eye, but Kaiba held him back.

"Last I checked, mutts were last," he sneered.

"Kaiba, hurry up! What if it closes soon, like last time?" Tea walked over. Seto felt himself shiver slightly, at seeing her, but he heeded her. He phased all the way through. Next, Joey went, then Tea, Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Marik, Mai, Ishizu, Ryou, Shadi, Mokuba, Noa and lastly Serenity. Just after Serenity phased through, the eye dimmed.

* * *

_Want to know what happened after Teana's death? Here's a brief description for you:_

Seto, having been known to overreact on emotions, blamed Yami for the loss of Teana. He had, as we know, loved her very much. He called the mages, (as second in command) on a full out attack against the Pharaoh: his own brother. This is what started the Mage's Revolt (You know that turning of the mages against the Pharaoh? Yeah, in the show, it really happened, if you didn't know.). (Also, the Nubian princesses had left as soon as the war had started.)

Eventually, the Millennium Items that Yamiryou had stolen were recovered. And Seto now wished to possess them. He also corrupted Heishin into agreeing with his revolt. With this power, battles raged on. Eventually, the palace was destroyed.

But Yami was not. Malich had helped his master (after being a spy, thus finding out about the attack). He performed the same spell (without the help of mages, of course) on Yami, trapping his spirit into the Puzzle.

Seto then came looking for his brother. He found Malich instead, and inquired where Yami was hidden. At that time, Malich had been in the process of trying to hide the Puzzle, so he had it hidden behind his back. Seto demanded to know what he was hiding. Malich refused to show him. When Seto was just about to grab it, Malich took the Puzzle and smashed it into pieces.

Seto was outraged at this, and threatened Malich's life. This had been done while Malich was backed up into one of the few standing pillars in the rubble. The Millennium Rod was held out in front of his face, glowing dangerously.

Malich didn't care at that point anymore. He was going to die soon anyway, he thought. So, he took his chances. He suddenly grabbed the Rod and pulled it out of Seto's surprised hands.

Malich had never held a Millennium Item, or even touched one. HE felt power surging through himself as he held the Rod. Greed overtook him, and Yami Marik was formed. Using his new power, Malich contained Seto's spirit in the Rod (a.k.a banishing him to the Shadow Realm). Thus, Seto fell backwards, "lifeless."

Suddenly, Malich, realizing what he had done, tried fighting the new greed. In doing so, he dropped the Rod, and was freed instantly. Then, the servant saw the pieces of the Puzzle and gathered them up. In the rubble, nearby, he saw a golden case. He inserted the pieces into the case and closed it.

At that minute, Shait had come over. He ran to Malich, wanting to know where Yami was and what had happened. Malich briefly told him and handed the box over to Shait, for he and his future family to guard. Shait didn't notice the Rod lying behind Malich.

So, Shait left. Malich turned around and picked up the Rod again. That spirit hadn't come back…yet. He then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Necklace, which he had taken from Yami when his spirit was sealed. He had promised the Pharaoh that it would be watched over by his family for generations. But then, Malich began wondering if he should have given Shait the Rod to look after. After all, it was his job and heritage. But, a strong desire to keep it overcame that thought, and he dismissed it.

Then, Malich noticed Seto lying on the ground. He felt guilty for what he had done, and felt that brothers ought to be together to the end. So, he hoisted Seto up onto his back and carried him through the rubble, outside the skirts of the city. He eventually came to a destroyed temple. There, hidden among this rubble, was a door, leading underground.

He entered the doorway and carried Seto down. Passing through many chambers, he found the Pharaoh's actually tomb, and laid Seto on a separate coffin, though near to Yami. After he had used magic on Yami, Malich had decided to study it, as the mages had turned away from the Royal Family. Thus, he put a confining spell on Seto, so that like his past family, he too would remain as was, for eternity. Then, he closed the coffin, and left, to begin the heritage of guarding the Pharaoh (and his brother's) tomb.

* * *

Wowy…Part Two is done! Did you like it? Did you like the whole concept of an Egyptian story in the fic? How was it? Did you understand the epilogue? Again, don't flame me for getting facts wrong…it's a fanfic, I made it up because I like it and I don't know any better. Well, did you like how I tied those facts in though? In the epilogue that is…. Well, Part Three comes after my five days in Chicago, so you probably won't here from me then…but you might…I don't know. Anyway, in your reviews, please help me with some ideas for Part Three. I really need them! Thanks! Oh, and sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed or messed up or what not. I kinda did it in a hurry, and my heart wasn't wholly into it…you know those feelings, right? 


	19. Heated Disputes

NOTE: First, I wish to say sorry for taking a while to make this chapter (sure, it's only been ten or so days, but for me, that's long). It was due, pretty much to minor writer's block. The other part (a pretty lame excuse, might I add) was that I was reading WAY too many fics! Anywho….

Okay, there seems to be some confusion as to what the relationship was in the last chapter. Let's put it bluntly: Teana was in love with Yami at first. However, after seeing Seto console her and all that junk, she began to have some little feelings for him. So, let me show you the relation between the past and the present: In Ancient Egypt, Teana loved Yami first, then became undecided. In Domino, Tea loved Seto first (remember that chapter from so long ago?) and is now…well…sort of undecided…confused…unsure…unknowing…pick a synonym. Anywho, that was to help your confused minds.

Now, however, let us continue on with the story, to Part Three! Writer's block is over and I have the main conflict for this part's plot…plus the ending to the story…shoot…gotta go through the middle first…Anywho, I've blabbed enough, so let the story continue…after this VERY short disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Part Three**_

Chapter 19: Heated Disputes

Tea's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? She vaguely remembered being stuck in some dark place for quite a while…. As well, in the back of her subconscious, memories of the Egyptian past fluttered through, but she didn't notice, or quite remember these.

She sat up and looked down at herself. She was in a white dress…ah! Kaiba's party! Wait a second…Kaiba! Tea turned around quickly, to see that she had been lying, unconscious, on top of him. He was still knocked out, though he stirred ever so slightly.

Tea looked at his sleeping form. He looked so relaxed…calm…peaceful…loveable…wait…WHAT THE CRAP WAS SHE THINKING!

Tea stood up immediately. Why was she even in this room with _Kaiba_? The man who had turned away from her six years ago? Suddenly, the more recent memories flooded in. Tea gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. What in the world had she been thinking? Why had she accepted his dance? Why…why had she _kissed_ him?

That couldn't have happened…no, it couldn't have. It was impossible…. Ever since that day…the day her had sent her out, Tea had sworn him, along with her new friends, that she was his mortal enemy. And now…she had danced with him…_kissed_ him even!

The brunette backed up slowly, all the while, watching Kaiba. She saw out the window that others were still knocked out while some were stirring, or standing up. She had to leave: now.

Just as she turned the door handle, she heard him stir, and sit up, "Tea?" Tea bit her lip at his voice, hesitating. Suddenly, she yanked open the door and ran out.

"Tea, wait!" Seto called after her, standing up himself, and running. He was not going to loose her again. Sure, it didn't seem like the real him; caring for a girl…but this girl was different: she was special, and he had hurt her, and turned her away. He wasn't about to make that same mistake again.

Having recalled a few vague memories of _the past_ (cough Egyptian cough), he realized that history indeed _could _be repeated, and he wasn't settling for _that_ repeat.

* * *

Yugi stood up, woozily. He also made sure (mentally) that Yami was alright. He seemed perfectly fine, except, his spirits (pardon the pun) seemed down. Yugi was just about to ask him what was wrong when the door next to him slammed open and hit him smack dab in the nose. He grabbed it carefully, yelling in pain, and sank to his knees.

Joey saw this, "Hey, Yugi, are you alright?" Joey would've run over to help his friend, had he not been preoccupied with other thoughts. Joey was quite sure it was Kaiba who had opened the door (as it led to his office) and he was sure to give Kaiba a piece of his mind…and maybe a fist, if he could manage.

These plans turned to mush when Joey saw who it actually was, "Tea?" She didn't stop stomping down his way. She was determined to not let anybody through her path. She was completely fed up, and positively angry. "Tea? What'd are ya doin'? You just made a shiscabob of Yugi's nose! Aren't ya goin' to apologize or somthin'?" Tea didn't seem to notice him, as she walked right past him.

Joey was tired of being ignored, "Yo! Earth to Tea!" he grabbed her arm to stop her. He received a totally different reaction from what he expected and a different name too. Let's just say that Tea's mind was focused on one person, and she thought that person had grabbed her.

"KAIBA, WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" Tea turned around, and reddened as she saw Joey's look of utter surprise.

"Are you tryin' to insult me, calling me Kaiba?" Joey inquired.

"Actually, she seems to be insulting me," a cold voice rang out. Kaiba could now be seen walking down the stairs briskly.

"Kaiba!" Joey turned to glare at him. He felt Tea's hand slip through his, and he turned back to her, "Tea, wait!"

"SHUT UP!" Tea retorted. Some of the surrounding people gasped slightly. Yugi was back on his feet now, and had moved away from the door. Exactly what had Kaiba done to make her so mad?

Kaiba shoved past Joey and continued after Tea. He finally almost caught up to her, and reached out to grab her arm. Tea turned around and tried pulling away from him, but he had a firm grip.

"WILL YOU LET GO!" Tea yelled at him.

"Tea, listen…"

"NO! YOU LISTEN, SETO KAIBA! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING UP THERE? IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THAT'S BEEN OVER FOR SIX YEARS NOW!"

Seto look around, growing uneasy at the stares he was getting, "Tea, there's no need to shout…"

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER I SHOUT OR NOT! MAYBE YOU'LL ACTUALLY GET TO EXPERIENCE WHAT THIS SHOUTING WAS LIKE! OR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT YOU YELLED AT ME! I THINK IT SO HAPPENS THAT IT HAPPENED ON THIS DAY, EXACTLY SIX YEARS AGO! WE'RE THROUGH, SETO KAIBA! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR SIX YEARS NOW, AND IF IT HASN'T SUNK THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS NOW, BY GOD'S WILL, I HOPE IT NOW HAS! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" With that, Tea ripped her arm free from Seto's grasp, which had loosened quite a bit from the outburst. She turned around on her heel and stomped the rest of the way out of the hall.

Seto just stood there, growing quite warm in the heat, receiving either shocked stares, or in Joey's case, nasty glares. Slowly, he began walking forward, to still pursue Tea (man, he's one stubborn, hot guy….).

He saw her walking quickly to the parking lot, where her car was. She had taken out her keys and was unlocking it, when Seto came up behind her.

"Tea, please…just hear me out…"

Tea whirled around and glared at him…a most deathly glare, "**I thought I told to you leave me alone!"**

"Look, if you'll just hear me out…"

"No! I've had enough of your excuses! I gave you plenty of chances! That day I left, I waited to see what would happen! And you never came back! Sure, we were a lot younger…but that doesn't matter! You haven't changed since that day, Seto Kaiba. You haven't changed! You've been the same, cold, arrogant, jerk that you've been since then! And now you expect me to come back to you--"

"How can you possibly infer that I haven't cared for you! You aren't me!" Seto retorted.

"Well, I'm glad for that! Why would I want to be a cold jerk, like you?"

"That's not the point! The point is that you don't know how much I regretted those words after I said them! I've spent six years trying to find an answer as to why I yelled them, and broke up our relationship; not just that, but our friendship! Do you think I've just been sitting around these past years, doing nothing? No! I've been thinking about that day and about you! So how can you possibly infer that I don't care?"

"Well! Let me just say, you **_NEVER _**came running back! I waited days…weeks, for you to apologize, but you never did! And here you say that you've been thinking of the reason you said those words? Well, let's hear it!" Tea replied back hotly.

Seto opened his mouth and closed it, speechless. Sure, he had thought up a million apologies, and a million reasons as to why he might have said the hurtful words...but none of them seemed right…none of them seemed good enough…none of them seemed to show how much he cared.

Tea narrowed her eyes, "I thought so." She opened her car door, and before stepping in, she gave one last remark, "Not until I see a reason for that, or hear an elaborate and meaningful apology, will I ever come back. Six years ago, I walked out of your life, and tried forgetting you…and I still am trying." With that, she stepped into the car, turned on the ignition, and drove off, leaving a stunned, and speechless Kaiba, standing exactly where he had been.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Mai inquired, standing next to Joey. Kaiba and Tea had been gone for a good five minutes. The rest of the room had resumed talking, before everyone had to leave.

"I dunno…but whatever it was, Tea's been keepin' it from us," Joey replied. Yugi then, walked over to the two.

Joey turned around, "Hey Yugi! How's your nose?"

"Fine…nothing more than a nosebleed, if that. I don't really want to check," Yugi replied, still pinching his nose. He didn't want blood all over his suit, or the floor.

Suddenly, Mai turned to Joey, "Joey, did you mean what you said…before that whole Millennium Item ordeal?"

Yugi gasped, "The Items! I totally forgot!" He turned around to look for Marik, Bakura and Shadi. He saw an unconscious Ryou being helped up by Marik, but no Shadi. He probably disappeared, Yugi thought.

Mai turned back to Joey, "Well?"

"Joey turned back to her, "Well, what?"

"You know very well, 'well what'!" she retorted.

"Umm…"

"You git! Did you really mean what you said about loving me?" Mai looked at him intently.

Joey reddened slightly. He had to lie now…he still had to keep the secret…he could just tell her it was probably something she picked up from her unconsciousness with the whole past ordeal.

"I said that?" Joey inquired, playing his best.

"You…you don't remember?" Mai looked at him, a little hurt.

"No…I don't remember saying that…" Joey continued to fib, beads of sweat beginning to roll down his neck.

"Are you sure?" Mai pressed on.

"Positive," Joey said, his stomach tightening. This lie was going to return on him one day….

* * *

Noa walked over to Mokuba, "Moke, what was _that_ all about," he referred to Seto and Tea's fight.

"I'm not really sure…I mean, I remember she and Seto were practically the best of friends a few years back…but then, one day, she ran out of the house, and never came back. Seto never talked about her, but that day, he became…I dunno…sort of…depressed; enclosed even."

"Oh," Noa responded. Maybe he could have a talk with his brother later….

* * *

Sorry, it's so short, but hey! It's an update. I liked the chapter…ooohhh…disputes, and I hope you guys did as well! Don't worry! Everything will simmer down, eventually! 


	20. A Long Time Deprived Explanation

NOTE: Sorry for the long break in updates (okay, about 10 days, but still!). I was thinking up what to do (which didn't take long) but then I was working on my other fics…hehe…lame excuse…but some of you know how that is, right? This is EXACTLY what I wanted to avoid a couple months ago, when I started this fic, and said it'd be my only one…but hey, my mind just doesn't let me rest when I have other plans for stories. Oh well…on with the long awaited fic! (Yes, I know it's not THAT long, compared to other people, but for me, it is! It's a good thing I can do this stuff over a night or two…) But, I have to say…this will probably be the last update for a couple weeks, because I can't update in Chicago. Of course, that's only a little longer than I have been updating lately…but if I come up with another idea, I'll post it ASAP!

Disclaimer: Sigh Why is this world so cruel? WHY CAN'T I OWN YU-GI-OH? Is it too much to ask? Well…yes.

Chapter 20: A Long Time Deprived Explanation

Tea woke up that next morning, feeling unnaturally happy (for what had happened just last night.). She had temporarily forgotten about her outburst at Kaiba's party. Heck, she had temporarily forgotten about the **party**!

It was, naturally, a Monday, thus meaning school was today. Tea looked at the clock: 6:30. Right as it should be. She got up, made her bed, and then went off to take a shower and dress. She came back twenty minutes later, and brushed out her hair. She left it at that and went to eat breakfast (she liked naturally drying her hair).

After her breakfast, and biding her parents goodbye, she hopped into her car and drove off to school. She was still feeling happy. That is, until she walked up to the front of her school. Immediately, the once loud front of the school was now completely silent, except for the twittering of birds. Everyone was staring at her.

Tea stood near the entrance, uncomfortably. Suddenly, she heard familiar voices, calling her name, and breaking some of the silence, for they weren't calling very loudly.

Tea looked over to see Yugi, Serenity, Mai and Marik standing under a tree, to the side of the sidewalk, which ran to the front doors of the school. Tea quickly power-walked over there.

"Hey guys! Where's Joey?"

"Detention…with Tristan," Serenity sighed,

"Ryou?"

"Not here yet," Yugi commented.

"Duke?"

"Dentist appointment…he'll be late," Marik replied.

Tea then finally asked, since everybody was staring at the ground now, "Guys…what's going on? Why is everybody staring at me?" She said this quietly. The rest schoolyard was still staring at her. Many of them had been at the party themselves. Those who hadn't had heard form those who had.

"Um, Tea, don't you remember what happened last night?" Marik inquired.

"Last night?"

Yugi ran his two index fingers in circles, in the air, "Does Kaiba's party ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah! That was last night! What about it?"

Mai was fed up, "Girl! Everybody's staring at you because of what you yapped off at Kaiba last night down in the hall!" Serenity looked at the ground, a tad guiltily. She had no reason to look that way, though.

"Oh yeah…" Tea remembered thoughtfully. Then, she remembered it to the full extent, "Oh…yeah…" she said through gritted teeth. At that moment, a black limousine pulled up to the front of the school. This time, every gaze was directed toward the door was opening, and emitting Kaiba. He stepped out and took one look at everybody.

He was clueless…for once.

Even the gang, save Tea, whom was still fuming, was looking his direction. Tea finally turned to see what they were looking at. She saw Kaiba, and immediately gave him the nastiest glare in the history of Tea's nasty glares…which could be pretty nasty indeed.

Seto knew what was up, now. Even though it bothered him a bit, he acted unfazed by the situation, and continued his way up to the front steps to the school.

Everyone was back to staring at Tea now.

"You know what, guys? I think we ought to go inside now," Serenity prodded them all along.

"Yes…inside," Tea said, spaced out. They reached the front steps, where the group was pretty much going to part.

"Tea? Can we talk to you at lunch? All of us?" Yugi inquired. That was the only time they could talk freely with everyone there, save Ishizu. But, Marik would fill her in at home.

"Sure…" Tea replied, and headed off to Math, her first period.

It was when she reached the doorway to the room, that she remembered one fatal thing: she had Advanced Math with none other than: Seto Kaiba. Geez, this day was going to be a nightmare.

She collected herself, and walked in coolly, not giving so much as a second glace to Kaiba, who sat in the back, as usual. For now, they were the only two in the room. The teacher wasn't even there yet.

She sat down in her assigned seat (in the front row) and opened up her book, and her bonder to where her homework was stored.

This wasn't good. She hoped _someone_, whether it was the teacher, or a staring student, would get in here. She didn't want to be in the room, alone with Kaiba.

Someone sat down next to Tea: in the seat to her left. Good, Tea sighed, that was Kyoko Asuka's seat (she's an OC that I'm using in the novel I'm writing. Here, she's going to act as a classmate, of course). Finally, someone else was here besides that retard in the back seat.

"Tea," a male voice started, "I need to talk to you." Tea shut her eyes the minute the voice had begun talking. It wasn't Kyoko…it was….

She turned her head slowly, and opened her eyes, "You need to talk to me, _Kaiba_? Actually, I think we talked enough last night, judging at all the glares and stares we've received this morning. Oh look, more glares!" she pointed at the threshold of the door, "Look's like your fan club isn't too happy about that…. Wow, I never knew we'd share a similarity."

Kaiba turned to look in the doorway. There indeed, were three of the smarter girls in his "fan club," glaring at the two of them. Seto sighed, stood up and walked to the back of the room, and sat down again. He would have pounded his desk in frustration, had the teacher not come in at that exact moment.

Soon after, the rest of the class filed in, and class started once the bell rang at 8:00 sharp.

Kaiba didn't pay attention, as usual, during Math class. Except, today, instead of being on his laptop, or reading a book, he was thinking. He was thinking of ways to get Tea back where she belonged: with him.

She now seems to utterly hate me, he thought, but that's sort of understandable. I've made fun of her friends, and even her, unintentionally. I obviously hurt her six years ago. I shunned her in times where we both needed each other. I've been a cold-hearted jerk. And then, after six years of coldness, and a long period of no forgiveness between us, I go and kiss her! She must REALLY hate me now. I'm never going to get her back. But, I have to try.

He thought up hundreds of ways to get her back, but each was as impossible, or stupid as the next.

On an especially stupid act, he thought, great, I'm reducing myself to thinking like "the mutt."

* * *

Lunch arrived after the next period (they're on the block schedule, meaning that they have four classes (A) one days, and four different classes (B) the next day, switching A and B every Friday (Ex.: A, B, A, B, A or A, B, A, B, B)).

Tea sat down at their gang's usual table. Eventually, after the others had sat down, she started the conversation. She had a feeling that whatever they had wanted to talk about with her had something to do with Kaiba.

"So, Joey, Tristan…how was detention today?" she tried pulling them away from the subject.

"Fine, same as usual," the two replied simultaneously, not eating yet.

"Why aren't you guys eating? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" They didn't answer. She took that as a no, and a cue to quickly start another conversation. "So, Duke…how was that dentist appointment, huh?"

"Look Tea," Duke started, "Stop trying to avoid the subject. We know you're trying to change it with these questions."

"But I--" Tea started.

"Hun, you've kept something from us. Something you pretty much revealed last night. And as friends, we think we have the right to know what," Mai continued.

Ryou took it up, "Well, Tea, you see…it seems that last night, you yelled…in Kaiba's face…that you had been _through_ for a good six years or so. It makes it sound like you had a…I don't know…a…"

"A relationship with him," Joey cut it suddenly, looking at Tea sternly.

"And Tea…by the looks of last night…it kinda seems that he…" it was Serenity's turn to fade off.

"Hurt you," Yugi added in, bluntly, looking sternly at Tea, like Joey was.

Tea looked around at them all for a second. She REALLY didn't want to tell them the truth. But, she didn't want to lie either. So…she was going to do something that she did best: exaggerate. A quality that wasn't really lying, but also stretched the truth just a little.

"Guys, it was nothing. He asked me to…come to his office for a minute, because he needed to…ask me something. We kind of got into an argument. You know…his temper, my temper…" Tea began.

Tristan whispered to Joey, sarcastically, "Ha, they'd make a good couple with those similarities." The reaction he expected from Joey…was entirely different from the one he got.

"I know…that's what I'm worried about. It seems that it _was_ that way…six years ago," Joey replied, still whispering.

"Guys?" Tea looked at the two, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" they answered back, a little to quickly.

"Oh…well, anyway, that's it, really--" Tea was interrupted.

"What about the "six years ago" thing?" Marik inquired.

"Oh…that…I was referring to a…job! Yes, a job. He had…hired me six years ago for a small, part time job when he got his company. I needed the money since, back then, I was worrying about my aunt and uncle with their jobs. They hadn't expected, six years previous to be dumped with a kid. Yeah, that's the story," Tea ended.

"Liar," Mai stated plainly.

"I'm not lying!" Tea retorted.

"Well, you sure ain't tellin' the truth, the whole truth and nuttin' but the truth!" Joey rebuked.

Duke clapped playfully, "Bravo, Joey! You learned something in history class!"

"Shut it!" Joey snapped back.

"No, she's not lying," Yugi stated.

"Oh, thank you Yugi--" Tea started.

"She's exaggerating," Yugi ended. Tea reddened. Everyone looked at her, impatiently. Dang, Yugi was too smart for her own good. Either that, or she and he had been close friends for WAY too long.

"Tell us the truth, Tea. We're not going to kill you. We just want to know," Ryou said.

"He will," Tea pointed at Joey.

"Why would _I_ kill you?" Joey replied, pointed to himself.

"Because…you just will…" Tea retorted.

"Tea, it's all the past. What's done is done. Joey can't get mad at you for that," Marik replied.

"Besides…if I'm right in knowing where this is going," Serenity stated, "this comes in way before any of us were friends."

"Hehe, that's funny, because, even though you weren't there with our original group, Serenity," Tea inquired, "You're totally right."

"Ha! We're getting somewhere!" Mai replied.

Now, it just so happened that Tea sat on one side of the square bench in the cafeteria, and the others were all crowded on the opposite bench, looking at her, while waiting for an explanation.

It was in this fashion, that Tea was able to see who had just stepped behind them. She glared…one of her famous death glares. They were almost as famous as the glares the person she was glaring at, gave.

As soon as the rest of them saw her glaring, they looked behind them, and stared into the ice-cold eyes of none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba," Duke stated.

"How long have you been standing there?" Joey threw out.

"Well, since your girlfriend right here just started glaring, I supposed just for about twenty seconds now," Kaiba replied, nonchalantly.

Tea immediately stood up and started walking away.

"Tea! Where are you going?" Ryou inquired. She turned around and glared long and hard at Kaiba.

"Don't you use _that word_ around me," she spat out. That one made Kaiba think. What word?

"What word, Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea snorted and walked off to the drink machine to get herself an iced tea.

The rest turned back to Kaiba, "Do you know what she's talking about?" Tristan inquired.

"I might…but it's not like I'd tell you." It was then that he had just figured it out. _Girlfriend_. That was the word that bothered her…well, if he used it. "Let's just say it's a word that has to do with something you're trying to get Gardner to tell. At least, I think you're trying to get something out of her. Perhaps…perhaps you're trying to make her reveal what she's hidden for six years from you…."

"What, do you want to tell us what happened?" Mai crossed her arms.

"No. And I'd prefer if no one told. However, seeing as the mutt here just needs to know that information, before he drives himself even crazier than he already is, I'll leave you to pick away at Tea's emotions…er…memories," and with that word hanging, he walked off to the back of the lunchroom.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Marik inquired.

"Is that jerk gone?" Tea came back, with an almost empty can of iced tea. Heck, it was only fifteen steps to the drink machine….

"Yes…" Mai looked at her suspiciously.

"Tea…what's going on? Kaiba totally just confused us," Duke replied.

"Why, what did he say?" Tea sipped the last of her drink, and chucked it into a nearby trashcan. It landed in there perfectly.

"Good shot!" Joey stood up. Tristan pulled him back down and elbowed him. "Oh, yeah…Kaiba." Joey returned to senses.

"Well, he said something along the lines of you…keeping something from us for six years?" Ryou gave her a questioned look.

"And what word bothered you? That had something to do with what he said, too," Marik added.

Tea sighed, "Fine. You know what? Mai's right…and you're right, Marik. You have the right to know, and the past is the past. There's nothing anybody can do about it now," she looked up at the clock, "I have fifteen minutes. You'd better catch all of thins, because I'm not going to repeat it."

And with that, she began her tale. She told them of how, when she came to Japan, Kaiba was the first person there to be kind to her. They became friends. (At this, Joey has started reddening in anger.) Soon…they didn't think of themselves just as friends, but having a relationship. (Joey began fuming here, while Tea began reddening at the strange looks the gang was giving her.)

Soon, Kaiba's parents died, and she had no friends. She visited him at the orphanage, just through the gates. Then, one day, he was taken away from her. (She was just about to tell them about how they had almost kissed…but she left that part out. They didn't have to know that.) Then, the next day, she had seen Kaiba and Mokuba taken away in a limo.

For weeks, they had written letters back and forth. Finally, she was admitted to come and see him. That had been the fatal day: the day he yelled at her: the day he shunned her: the day their friendship ended.

After that, she had made friends with Joey, Yugi and Tristan, and had always tried to avoid Kaiba. This was what led part of the gang's dislike towards him: Tea disliked him. To this day, she still felt hurt, and despised him for hurting her.

"There. That's my story. That's what Kaiba meant about me keeping something from you for six years. He was meaning that I had been…his girlfriend…and he had been my…boy—boy---" she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Yugi immediately rushed over to her side of the table, and put a hand on her shoulder. She started crying quietly.

"I'm sorry. This is my problem. I shouldn't be worrying you guys with this. Don't worry about me," Tea tried wiping away the tears that kept on flowing.

"It's alright Tea. We know you were hurt. That's why we're here to help. But you know…you could've brought this to us sooner, and made it less painful," Yugi soothed.

"I know…it was stupid of me…but I was just afraid…because…I didn't know what you guys would think of me…after that…especially Joey," she added.

Joey, who up to now had been burning away to a crisp, suddenly stopped, and realized most of this bottling up, had been his fault. If he hadn't hated Kaiba so much and shown it, his friend would have been happier. So, he tried putting this into words.

"Tea…I'm really sorry…. I feel that a lot of this is my fault. I mean…you even said…"especially Joey." I kept you from telling us…and from letting out something you needed to tell us. I really sorry," he apologized.

Tea looked up," It's okay, Joey. I've told you now. It's all alright."

"But one thing still bothers me," Mai said, "What did Kaiba do to make you so angry last night?"

Tea paled. No way was she going to tell them that. She had told enough as it was. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, well, what do you know? We're going to be late for class. We'd better be off. See you later guys!" and with that, Tea rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Ugh! She's keeping something else from us!" Mai retorted.

"Relax, Mai," Ryou replied. She looked at him, amazed, "She's told us most of the puzzle. We'll find that out another day…when she's ready to tell. But it won't be too long from now. We'll make sure of that."

* * *

Kaiba was sitting at a bench, putting away his laptop. A droplet of water landed on the computer's surface. And then another. They were tears. Kaiba had purposely sat closer than usual to their spot, though they hadn't seemed to notice.

Hearing her version of the tale…again…had been painful. It was then, again, for the second night in a row, that he felt the pain that he had inflicted upon her. But now, he was willing to make up for it. He was also wanted her back.

* * *

Well, was that chapter good enough for you? Did you like it? Was it too short? I don't think so…but it is one of my shorter chapters…I think. Oh well! You got an update, so there you have it! Of course, this will probably be the last update for about three weeks, so enjoy it! I'll try though; I'll try for another one…. Review! 


	21. Ice Cream: I Scream

NOTE: Okay people. The idea for this chapter JUST hit me. I swear. I was going to write something else, but that meant it would bring up the end of the story FAR too quickly. I felt I needed to do some chapters with just their life being back home. With my previous idea, we probably would have ended in about four chapters. Phew. Thank God I got this idea.

Really, it's just a random scene, but it plays into the story. I have a feeling the next few chapters will be randomized, but they'll tie into the story, as always. Wait…something is coming to me…wow! Just writing this has given me a new thought! Not much, but it helps me! Oh…enjoy the chap!

Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed, I've pretty much given up with the catchy disclaimers. I don't know what to say anymore. Oh well. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Dang…that sounded bland….

Chapter 21: Ice Cream: I Scream

After that Monday, were Tea had told her friends about her past with Kaiba, she remained sulky the whole week. This bothered Joey greatly. He wanted his peppy, happy-go-lucky, always smiling friend back.

So, he asked the others what to do. He wanted to do something to get her happier, but he didn't know what. None of the others could think of anything either. So, Joey resorted to what always made him happier: a trip to the Ice Cream Shoppe. (I _think_ I made up the name here…I don't know what kind of ice cream places they have in Japan, otherwise, I would have put Baskin Robins…think what you want.)

Plus, she seemed to get especially angry…or depressed hanging around in the same place as Seto Kaiba. Of course, this meant the school, in general. If you wanted to be more specific, well…he had _almost_ every class with her. Joey, on the other hand, couldn't always be in those classes to support her and comfort her…due to the academic levels of the classes. Take Advanced Math, for example. Joey was having enough trouble with Regular Math (I forget what senior math studies…is it Calculus? I'm not sure…but I know it's not Algebra I or II, or Geometry).

So, immediately after school on Friday, he, along with Serenity, Yugi, Tristan, Mai and Ryou (the rest of the gang was busy) began dragging her along to the Ice Cream Shoppe. Mai was the one doing the dragging: meaning that she had grabbed Tea's arm and was pulling her away from the school.

Near the entrance to the school grounds, Kaiba's limo sat, waiting for him. It had already picked up Mokuba and Noa from their school. As such, this meant that Seto was walking behind the gang, who were dragging Tea away from the school. This also meant that Tea was looking directly behind her and glaring daggers at Seto.

Seto didn't enjoy it one bit. He didn't want Tea always glaring at him, like he was some evil mutant who had taken over her friends' minds or something. Seto mentally slapped himself. What an analogy! He really was starting to think like the mutt, presuming that Joey read comic books. Where did that pop out from anyway? He had never laid eyes on the interior of a comic book.

To make up for it, he had bought his brothers endless video games; many with that very plot. So that's where it came from….

Yugi tapped Tea's shoulder. Her head spun around to face him.

"What's up, Yugi?" she inquired, the nasty glare gone. (Seto sighed in relief. She had paused her glaring session.)

"Nothing," Yugi replied.

Tea looked confused, "Then why did you tap my shoulder?"

"Joey told me to get your attention anywhere but behind you until we left the school grounds," Yugi replied, shrugging.

"Yugi, what's this all about? Where are you taking me?" Tea interrogated.

"Uh…Joey doesn't want me telling you that," Yugi answered.

"Yugi, you are going to tell me where we are going!" Tea demanded. However, he look was far from angry. She had a come-on-Yugi-I'm-waiting-for-an-answer look.

Yugi looked at her. That look actual made her facial features…beautiful. Aw, man, he thought, not this. Why does she have to look at me like that? I'm going to go all red….

And red he became, by blushing intensely. He gave a fake smile to Tea, whose expression suddenly turned questionable.

"Yugi what's wrong? Are you…blushing?" Tea inquired, smiling slightly.

"No, no! What would make you think that? I think the heat's just getting to me," Yugi started fanning himself with his hand, "Yeah…the heat's getting to me."

"Uh huh…then why don't you take your jacket off like the rest of them?" she pointed to Joey and Tristan. Ryou still had his on, only because he didn't feel like walking around in an undershirt. It never had occurred "natural" to him. (After all people, if I'm correct, he is British, is he not?)

"Oh, yeah, jacket," Yugi said, taking it off, just to "prove" to Tea that it was the heat and he was not blushing. Tea suddenly looked at him strangely.

"You know…I never really noticed this until now…how many shirt _do_ you have on?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked down at himself. Then he remembered the navy buttoned and buckled shirt underneath his white, school T-shirt. (You know, the navy shirt that Yami always used to appear in during the 1st Season…or should I say, Duelist Kingdom?) "Oh, yeah, that one…."

"Yeah…no wonder your burning up," Tea gave a sarcastic smile, and that same look that had made Yugi blush before. But it was no matter. They had just passed the entrance to the school grounds and had turned right. His job was done. He had distracted Tea from looking behind at Kaiba; which always make her even unhappier.

The whole rest of the way; Tea demanded to know where she was being taken. She always received the same answer: you'll find out when we get there. She didn't exactly know the route by heart to the Shoppe, as she didn't travel to it as many times as Joey did.

* * *

Seto stepped into the limo, and was, as usual, greeted by a brotherly tackle, as soon as the door shut. The limousine began moving; driving to the Kaiba Mansion. After a minute, Seto finally shoved his brothers off, and back into their seats.

He sat down, recollected himself, and discarded the school jacket. It was a mighty hot day outside. Why the school even allowed them to wear jackets on 90-degree weather days was beyond him, even.

"Seto?" Mokuba started.

"Yeah?" Seto said, turning on every air conditioner in the back to full blast.

"Seeing as it's so hot today, can we maybe…stop somewhere for ice cream?" Noa picked up.

"Don't we have some at home?" Seto inquired, laying his head back.

"No…you kind of banded it from me a year ago," Mokuba said, tapping his tow index fingers together, back and forth.

"I did?"

"Yeah…you said something about me being too…hyper?" Mokuba looked questioned, trying to lift the ban.

"I can imagine that," Seto replied. Shoot, it hadn't worked, Mokuba thought. "Fine, we can get ice cream…but only because your logic about this intense heat is right."

"Uh huh…" Noa commented, "Right…that's the only reason," he said, sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Seto sat up.

"I just think there's more to it than that," Noa replied.

Seto sighed, "Well…you just might be right." He pressed the intercom speaker, thinking of the first ice cream place that came to mind, "Jeff, turn us around and go to the Ice Cream Shoppe."

"Yes sir," Jeff replied.

Seto relaxed, "So, how was school?"

"Boring," they both sighed.

"Boring? Personally, I think it's only boring if you don't learn anything. Did you learn anything?" Seto inquired.

"Yes," Mokuba said.

"No," Noa sighed.

"No?" Seto sat up.

"Really it was just a small review. I learned that stuff years ago. I see school as a waste of time really," Noa said.

"Hmm…we're similar then. We really ought to consider moving you up a few grades. I mean, technically, you are eighteen, aren't you?" Seto thought aloud.

"Yeah…" Noa said, "But I just wouldn't feel right…being surrounded by people that think they're older than me…or feeling like I was held back or something. At least in Mokuba's class, I feel like I'm somewhat surrounded by peers my own age."

Seto sighed, "That's the problem with," he used his fingers as quotes, "magic. It never turns out right," he said, referring to Noa's reincarnation. "But, I do have to send you to school…so we'll think about this later."

"Okay," Noa sighed happily, and relaxed.

"The Ice Cream Shoppe?" Tea looked up at the sign, "That's what this was all about?"

"Yep!" Joey smiled, "Get anything you want, Tea, it's my treat!"

"Wow, that's surprising!" Tea laughed, "But why?"

Mai came around, "Girl, you need some cheering up, and Joey over there thinks a round of ice cream will do the trick."

"Well…I think he's right. I LOVE ice cream!" Tea smiled happily.

"Great! Then let's go on in," Joey held open door. Ryou rushed in.

"Air conditioning at last!" he said, taking in the cool air.

"Ryou, bud, you've really got to learn that you're not in England anymore, and take off that darn jacket," Tristan said, coming in behind him.

"Yes…well…" Ryou stuttered.

"Yes, well, what? Take it off already!" Tristan said, walking up to the register.

The rest of the gang (present) walked in.

"Okay Tea, what'd ya want?" Joey inquired.

"Um…well…that Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Blizzard looks good," Tea requested.

"One whatcha-ma-call-it comin' up!" Joey walked up to the register and ordered. By the end of the ordering session, Tea had her blizzard; Joey: the works on a banana split; Serenity: chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream cone; Yugi: hot fudge sundae; Tristan: same as Joey; Ryou: same as Serenity; and Mai: a chocolate covered ice cream bar.

They sat at a booth by the window wall, and chatted while eating their ice cream, keeping all discussions far from Kaiba.

Meanwhile, the limo pulled up into the parking lot of the Shoppe. Seto just sat there for a second.

Mokuba and Noa got up, "Seto, are you coming?" Mokuba inquired, opening the door.

"In a minute," Seto replied.

"Well, we'll go in and order then," Noa replied.

"Don't you need money for that?" Seto contradicted.

"Got it right here," Noa said, holding up a black wallet. The two got out of the car in smiles. They looked like they were trying to hold back something.

"I didn't know your wallet was black…" Seto said, a tad confused.

"It's not," Noa replied, shutting the door.

"Oh, okay," Seto said lazily. His head suddenly shot up, "Wait…" he searched his pockets for _his_ wallet. He threw opened the door and tumbled out, "You two, get back here, RIGHT NOW!" He heard them laugh as they opened the door to the Shoppe. Seto closed the door and slowly walked towards the Shoppe.

* * *

Joey sat next to the window. The rest of them were chatting about something that had happened at lunch. He turned his head to look out the window. His mouth dropped open when he saw the two younger Kaibas running towards the store, with Kaiba tumbling out of the limo afterwards.

The door to the Shoppe opened, and the little bell at the top tinkled.

Noa began talking, while inspecting the wallet, "Geez, this guy carries nothing but 100's in here."

Tea heard a familiar voice. She began turning around (her back was to them). Joey saw this, and purposely swallowed a whole chunk of banana and began choking on it. He didn't want Tea to see the younger Kaibas, as it meant Seto Kaiba would follow closely behind. And they were here to cheer Tea up.

Tea's head immediately turned back to Joey, as did the others.

"Joey, you're choking again!" Mai threw at him.

Joey jerked his head, as a gesture for everyone but Tea, in the two kids' direction, coughing out, "H-H-Help!"

Only Tristan got the hint. He looked ahead, and saw the two. He gaze immediately turned out the window, to see Kaiba strolling up the lot. His eyes widened. He elbowed Ryou, next to him. Ryou then saw it too.

Noa handed over a twenty he finally found in the wallet, after ordering the ice cream, "There you go."

"That's mighty big money for a kid to be carryin' around," the man at the register said.

"I'm not a kid," Noa's face shown irritation, "I'm eighteen, mind you." Mokuba didn't want to get involved. If Noa was going to pummel the guy, he wanted to pretend he wasn't even step-related to him.

"Eighteen, huh? You're mighty small to be eighteen, youngin'. At eighteen, you ought to have an ID-"

"Got one," Noa said, searching his pockets. "Where is the blasted thing…ah, here!" he found it, and held it up. The man took it and ran his finger along the edge. It didn't seem fake…and all the information was on it. The official stamp was on it. He didn't seem to be faking. However…it did say he was a Kaiba, and that meant that he could easily make one that seemed completely real.

"Sure kid, er…fine," he said, handing it back. Noa pocketed it. Mokuba sighed: good, there was no fight, or bloody argument this time. A minute later, the man handed them the three ice creams. The two turned around and spotted the gang.

* * *

Ryou held his breath. Good: the man at the register seemed to be arguing about something with Noa…ah, his age, Ryou thought, as he saw Noa hold up his ID. Then, the man handed them their ice creams. The two turned around, and started walking towards them. Joey was still coughing.

Everyone but Tristan and Ryou's attention was directed towards him. Tristan shook his head towards the two kids. They stopped, looking confused. Tristan jerked his head in Tea's direction. Ryou took this as his cue to go explain things.

"I'm using the restroom," he said, making up an excuse to leave. Nobody listened to him, except Joey and Tristan; however, they didn't acknowledge him.

Ryou walked over quickly to the two, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ry-" Mokuba's mouth was clamped shut.

"Shh. Look, no offense, but I don't think it would be best for your family to be in here right now," Ryou removed his hand from Mokuba's mouth.

"Why? What's wrong with us?" Noa inquired.

""Not you…it's Kaiba-"

"What's wrong with Seto?" Mokuba inquired, still thoroughly confused.

"Look…Tea's been pretty miserable lately, and we wanted to cheer her up. Kaiba really isn't helping when he's around her…he just seems to make her even angrier and all that crap, okay? So maybe you could just-"

"Gotcha," Mokuba smiled. When Ryou used the word, "crap," they knew it had to be something pretty serious.

"We've got it under control. Don't know what's wrong with Tea, but that's okay. Anything to help a friend," Noa added.

"Thanks guys," Ryou smiled. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Seto.

"You two-" he started. Immediately, the two began pushing him back out the door.

"We've got your ice cream, Seto," Mokuba stated.

* * *

Tea's head shot up. She swore she had just heard Mokuba's voice…and him say Seto…. She turned her head around. Joey gulped, thus causing the banana to go down, finally.

"Hey Tea!" Ryou said, walking over quickly. Thus, all Tea saw was Ryou and a swinging door.

"Was that Mok-" Tea started to inquire.

"So," Ryou sat down, "what should we do after this?" he said, trying to start a new conversation. By now, everyone, except Tea, knew that the Kaibas had been here.

"Guys…what's going on?" Tea said, trying to look out the window. She was blocked by Yugi making the same head movements as she was. For once, his large, spiked hair was useful.

"Yugi…please…move," Tea said, squirming around.

"Yeah, Yug, move," Joey said, looking out the window. He had finally seen the car drive off. He regretted the words when it stopped. Then it started again, and stopped, and so on.

Tea looked out the window. She didn't see what all the commotion had been. All she saw was the back of a black car, ready to turn onto the street.

"Seriously," Tea said, turning back to her friends, "sometimes I don't know what's with you guys."

* * *

_(During that brief worry:)_

Mokuba and Noa pushed Seto back to the limo. Mokuba opened the door, and Noa practically shoved Seto in. The two then got in, themselves, and Mokuba pressed the intercom button.

"Jeff, take us home," he said, handing an ice cream to Seto.

"What's up with you two? You wanted to get ice cream, and then you rush out of there like there's a fire," Seto said, suspiciously.

"Nothing was up. We just…uh…" Noa started.

"What's up between you and Tea?" Mokuba suddenly pulled out of the air.

Seto, in mid-lick of the ice cream, stopped, "What? Nothing's…up between us."

"That's not what Ryou said. He just said that-" Noa started.

"Bakura? You mean, the geeks were in there? Is that why you rushed out?"

"Way to go. Some genius you are," Mokuba narrowed his eyes at Noa.

Seto pressed the intercom button, "Jeff, stop."

Mokuba then ordered, "No! Go!"

"Stop!"

"Go!"

"Cease and desist driving!"

"Back to the house!"

"Halt the car!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Noa suddenly shouted, fuming. His stepbrothers turned to look at him. Noa pressed the intercom button himself, "Jeff, if you don't get this flippen thing moving; you're fired. And if Seto gives you any orders; ignore them!"

"If you forget Noa, I am in charge here-"

"NO! IF MY FATHER HADN'T ADOPTED YOU TWO, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY HERE, SETO KAIBA! AND AS JEFF WAS ORIGINALLY HIRED BY GOZABURO, I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE, AS HIS TRUE SON, AND HEIR!" Noa shouted at them. The two looked at Noa in shock. Even though Noa had only been with them for a short time, he had never re-mentioned authority and such.

Noa's eyes softened, "I-I'm sorry…" and he crawled to the opposite side of the limo, and sat in the corner, with his arms crossed, and his ice cream abandoned in the cup holder.

Mokuba walked over to Noa, "It's okay, Noa," he comforted, "we know you didn't mean it like that."

"I just hope those old thoughts aren't coming back. I guess…I guess it was a spur of the moment, and my past arguments were reawakened…but this time, to help someone…to help someone be happy," Noa replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…Tea," Mokuba added, "But I think we need to make Seto happy too."

Noa looked up at him, "How?"

"By getting Tea back for him."

* * *

Well? How was the chapter? I know it was a little random…and to me…it didn't seem like the best of chapters. Hmm…that's been happening a lot lately. Oh well. You tell me what you think! Review please! 


	22. What Project?

NOTE: OMG! Sorry it's been SOOOO long! I mean, I have a pretty good excuse…. First, I was out for two and a half weeks. Then, I started writing other chapters for other fics while I still had writers block on this one. Okies? Sorry again! This is like, the longest I've even been from updating a certain fic! At least it was only a little over a month…unlike some fics which take multiple months to update. However, on with it!

Disclaimer: _No one, 'specially me, ain't never gonna never ever not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_ It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, or whatever his name is….I haven't exactly memorized how to spell it yet. Besides, all grammar left me with those double+ negatives! Confuzzling….

Chapter 22: What Project?

The ice cream had worked. Tea was as happy as could be. She spent the rest of the weekend without a single thought concerning Seto Kaiba. And if she was happy; her friends were happy. But they wanted it to stay that way. And with school coming up on Monday…they were bound to run into Kaiba somewhere…especially since they shared most classes with him.

The rest of the gang (here, we are excluding Tea) wasn't looking forward to Monday. Tea hadn't given a single thought as to seeing Kaiba at school. Yet, eventually, Monday rolled around….

* * *

Tea walked in to the entrance of the school, with some of her friends, mainly Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Ryou, Mai and Yugi.

Suddenly, they heard a voice call out behind them, "Wait, guys! I need to speak with you!"

They turned around, "Marik?" Serenity inquired.

Marik ran up behind them, panting, "Yes. I…needed…to…tell…you…" he regained his breath, "Ishizu and are…are leaving today…back for Egypt."

"WHAT?" they all spoke out.

"Yes…this might be the last time I see you all. We're moving back. Today…in about an hour. I just wanted to say goodbye…and Ishizu sends her farewell, too," Marik looked like he might cry in a minute.

For the next few minutes, hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and a few tears rolled down. Sure, he had been a piece of crap in Battle City, which hadn't been too long ago, but heck. They had become really good friends during the time. They understood the real Marik, not taking him for the freak that was his other side.

It was with heavy hearts, that they watched Marik run off, back to his "house," to finish up the moving. The gang walked inside the school slowly. Today was already starting off bad…and, as the rest of the gang thought, it would only get worse…because of Mr. Sunshine himself.

However, as everyone, except Tea, walked down the halls warily, Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he's actually sick for once,_ Joey thought, smiling, _then again, it's not like rich boy to get sick…_

_Maybe he has a business meeting, _Serenity hoped.

_Maybe he's skipping school…he's smart enough to do so, _Duke wondered.

_Maybe he's…right in front of us,_ Yugi pouted inwardly. There he was, his head looking about in his locker. Thus, he hadn't yet noticed the gang yet, and they quickly ushered Tea away, before she could see the head attached to the body. She hadn't quite registered who it was at their locker yet….

* * *

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey sat at their desks, waiting for their Science teacher to come in. The three boys sighed in relief, knowing that Kaiba was in AP Physics, meaning that they didn't share the same class with him.

Of course, Tea had had all the potential to go into AP Physics, however, how would it help her in life, as a dancer? P.E helped her more with that…. However…after this hour and a half class came…Ancient History…a class Tea did indeed share with Seto Kaiba…with only one other friend: Mai.

This of course, did not help her chances, when the teacher explained something to them:

"Class, as we are now heading into the fourth term of school (I'm going to say that Battle City took place during spring break, or something…), and this is the last term of the year…and of your high school career, I have a large, and point-worthy project for you to work on. This project will count as most of your grade; therefore I expect top-quality work. You will be working in threes; I have already assigned the groups. Here they are:"

Tea crossed her fingers and toes (as best she could, due to her shoes). She wanted Mai in her group. As long as she got Mai in her group, she didn't care who else was their workmate. She just wanted Mai…Mai…please let her have Mai as a working partner….

"…Henri Dighit and Sherry Stevens; group three will consist of: Mai Valentine…"

_Please, please, please…Tea Gardner…Tea Gardner…I really should talk to Ryou about becoming a psychic or something…_ Tea thought.

"…Tea Gardner…"

_YES!_ Tea exclaimed happily in her mind. She looked over at Mai, who smiled back.

"…Seto Kaiba…" Tea's face fell at the mention of his name. _He_ was in _her_ group? How could this be? Mai's face became freckled with worry. How was this going to work out? She could tell you in two words: it wasn't.

* * *

Seto smirked in his seat. He had gotten just what he wanted: being partnered up with Tea Gardner. Maybe…during this three week project, he could convince Tea to come back to him…. The only problem was that Mai would be around them the whole time…. He'd work around that. The only thing that was important, was that he and Tea were together.

* * *

"I'd like you all to take the last ten minutes of class, and talk over with your group about what Ancient Civilization you are going to research, and create your report on. The report will consist of a final paper; a three-fold board, with pictures of artifacts, or ruins, and such, explanations, and maybe even some legends. Your time begins now. If you finish coming up with a topic, report it to me, and then you may begin planning. Go," Mrs. Kieyado said. She sat her desk, to grade some papers.

Chairs scooted around. Tea took her chair over to Mai's desk, hoping, just hoping, that Seto Kaiba's "alone" attitude, would keep him away, and that he wouldn't join in the conversation. She was wrong. Seto took up his chair and moved over…with a straight line for a mouth. No smile, smirk, or frown. He was completely expressionless.

"So…" Mai started, "Any idea as to what civilization we should do?" They were al silent for a minute. Tea finally spoke up.

"I'm afraid to say," she glanced over at Seto, who was looking at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on. Say it, girl. The faster we decide, the faster we plan, the faster we get this thing over with, which I think we all are looking forward too," Mai glanced between the two quarrelers.

"Well…for some reason…maybe it had to do with an event that happened about a week or two ago," Tea glared at Kaiba, not wishing to speak of his party, "Ancient Egypt rings in my head."

"I see your point. Something wacky happened at that…" she looked at Kaiba for help with a synonym for party.

"Gathering," Seto filled in.

"Yes…" Mai looked a little unsure.

"Egypt…what fun," Seto groaned. He had heard enough of that crap at Battle City. He was glad to hear the end of it, when he finally submitted to the idea of him being an ancient sorcerer, back then (I'm only guessing this. I think they're supposed to tell us that during Yugi/Yami vs Marik, and I haven't seen all of that yet, so bear with me, okay? It's a guess!).

He had heard enough of it. But…if it would make Tea happy (due to the glares he was receiving now, he assumed that she wanted to research the topic), he was all for it. Besides, happiness led to the heart…which was exactly where he wanted to roam back to.

"Fine," he gave in, not even letting on his incentive to his partners. Tea smiled, and Mai looked a little surprised.

"Thanks, Kaiba," Tea smiled a tad at him, then turned back to Mai. A light went on in Seto's head. That was the first smile he had received from her in years…. She had actually thanked…no, talked to him in a friendly manner! He was actually getting somewhere! It was the only right thing he had done in a while….

"Anyway, it'll be easy," Tea continued, "we have plenty of resources," she thought, indicating that Yami might be of a little help, and if things came to the worst, they could even resort to asking Bakura…. They could even ask Ishizu…Tea's face fell. She now remembered that Ishizu and Marik were leaving…. Tears welled up, but she didn't let them fall. She'd…just have to call them. No big task…. Sure, she'd have to get the phone number…but they had cell phones, and AIM…and she was sure Seto could figure out someway to search for the phone numbers over there.

She surprised herself. She was actually thinking of wanting Kaiba to help her? That was something she hadn't thought about in years….

"That's right…we do," Mai replied. Seto wasn't about to voice aloud his thoughts. It was about something that had happened at his party…. For some reason, Egyptian scenes were coming up clear and perfect in his head…. The Egyptian god Monsters…Sorcerers…pyramids…coffins…the Pharaoh…. Why they were even in his head was beyond him. And being that he wasn't one to like this sort of subject, he wasn't about to tell the two these thoughts. Although, he was pretty sure, for some reason that they had the same thoughts going through their head. Somehow…he distinctly saw someone that looked very much like Tea…and there was another girl too…looking like Mai.

Seto shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. However, his shake was mistaken for something else.

"You don't agree?" Tea inquired, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Huh?" Seto said, lamely_. Great way to get back to her,_ Seto mentally scolded himself. "Disagree with what?"

Tea sighed, "Are you even listening?"

Seto wanted to say yes…but that would be lying…and another thing that he needed to do was get her to trust him. But…if he said he hadn't been listening, she would be even angrier with him.

"Um…I just missed a few bits of information, that's all. Could you repeat it?" Seto inquired.

It was Mai's turn to sigh, "We were saying, that, we could even work on…experience. We had a thought that you might just know what we're talking about…." Mai implied about the party. Seto's eyes widened a bit. Were they actually speaking aloud his thoughts?

"Humph…I have no idea what you're talking about," Seto replied, not wanting to give away his ideas yet.

"Oh come off it! You know very well that at that pa-" Tea stood up and started yapping. Suddenly, the bell ran, and all of the students rushed out of the room.

Mai stood up, "We'll discuss this later," she took Tea's arm, grabbed her books (allowing Tea to get hers as well) and dragged her out of the room. Seto stared back after them. He finally got up and left the room, as the last person to do so.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the short chapter! But, as I've noticed, plenty of the chapters in here are short. I usually try to aim for 5 pages (without spaces in between), but this was only four. Sorry! But, hey, it was an update and idea. I just need to throw out the idea, to start the next set of chapters. Okay? Besides! You know have some new thought to look forward to! Again, sorry for a probably boring, and short chapter, but please give me some time! I'm still sorting out ideas!

Oh, and I decided to make Marik and Ishizu leave, because, well…as you noticed with BB, if you're reading that one…I'm not exactly in the mood for using them anymore. Okies? I'm pretty sure that'll make you all happy!


	23. Remember the Egyptians

NOTE: Okies, this chapter is mainly made to check up on some of that Egyptian stuff. I was kindly reminded by **gurlhushere13 **about the whole ending to Part Two, with the Millennium Necklace ordeal. Thanks! I TOTALLY forgot about that part! Truly, I only remembered the Egyptian part, and started using it for their project. Now, I have more to write about! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 23: Remember the Egyptians**

"I still can't believe we got stuck with Kaiba for a project," Tea said to Mai, in the lunchroom, poking at her food. She wasn't in the best of moods.

"Yeah, well, we'll just avoid him as much as possible. That Egyptian stuff we're gonna report on ought to do the trick," Mai replied, "Good thinking there."

"Actually, those intentions for the project weren't really to keep him away…" Tea thought aloud, "I had another reason…."

"You mean those vague memories in our heads from…a week ago," Mai inquired.

"Yeah…" Tea replied, slowly. Maybe she could ask Yami soon if he had a clearer memory now. She closed her eyes. All she could remember was a tall, dark, and handsome man…in a priestly outfit…someone resembling Yami…as a pharaoh…three other women…someone limp in her arms…a golden light; then: darkness. She shook her head. If Yami didn't remember, she might even be so curious as to ask Bakura. She shivered at the thought of talking to him. Ryou wasn't really able to keep his yami under control. Who knew what would happen? She didn't want to think about it.

"What memories?" someone suddenly said, sitting down next to Mai.

Mai turned to her left, "Oh, Tristan. You know…that stuff that happened at Kaiba's party? It seemed to have left a few imprints in some of our minds."

"I know whatcha mean," Joey suddenly appeared, and sat down on Mai's other side.

"So, why are ya talkin' 'bout that time?" Joey ate his sandwich…whole.

"We've got a history project to do," Tea replied.

"Oh, that," Tristan took a gulp of soda, "Yeah, Joe, me and that nerd…Jerald or whatever his name is, are doing the…uh…what was it called again, Joey?" Tristan looked down the table.

"Beats me," Joey scratched his head, "Jerald said it was the…Mess…up…pot…amin' empire or something. Sounded more like somethin' I'd do at home with the dishes.

"That's Mesopotamian, Joey," Serenity suddenly appeared, and sighed, sitting next to Tea.

"Yeah, that's it!" Tristan and Joey replied in unison.

"The Sumerians," Tea acknowledged.

"No, the Mesopotamians!" Tristan retorted.

"You numbskulls! They're the same people! Sumerian…Mesopotamian, the words are synonymous!" Tea rebuked.

"Synony-what?" Joey scratched his head.

"Never mind!" Tea took a bite of her sandwich quickly. It was times like these that she sort of _wished_ Seto Kaiba was here: to pummel the information into those two dorkwads' brains.

"Does Yugi have lunch with us, today?" Tea inquired.

"Nope, it's a Monday. He's in AP _Pre-_History," Serenity replied. It was generally called AP History, however, due to the fact that it mainly centered on Ancient Civilizations (imagine that…Yugi + Ancient civilization), and he was looking to follow in his grandfather's footsteps as an archaeologist or something of that nature, that's what Serenity called it.

"Oh yeah," Tea replied. _Drat,_ she thought,_ I needed to ask to speak with Yami after school. Oh well, I'll catch him in the halls later.

* * *

_

Yugi sighed. Yami was pestering him again, today. They just _had_ to study Ancient Egypt after that whole affair at Kaiba's party.

"Yugi…did that really happen? Who is this Hatshepsut king? I've never heard of him…. And this Cleopatra character, who in Ra's name was she?" Yugi could mentally see Yami slightly blushing at the _hieroglyph_ of her.

"It a picture, Yami, get over it. It's not like the picture is the real thing, or even a good picture of the real her," Yugi sighed.

"You can always tell what someone looked like by their carving or picture in Egypt, Yugi," Yami replied.

"Sure," Yugi replied.

"Remember that carving back at the museum? A perfect resemblance!" Yami crossed his arms.

"Sure…yeah," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Class," the teacher's voice interrupted their conversation, "please take out your homework from yesterday. We were studying the gap in the ancient empire that happened about five-thousand years ago. It seems that the records in Egypt came to an abrupt half for about one generation, and then began again. I wanted you to explain how you thought this might be so."

Yugi opened his binder up to where he had stored the sheet of paper, and thought, _I didn't guess. I practically knew._

He handed it in. The teacher, Mrs. Kazumi, then shuffled through the papers, "Let's see what some of you had to say." Yugi's face fell. He was sure only Mrs. Kazumi would read his paper. If it was read in front of the whole class…he'd be the laughingstock of it forever! He knew he probably wouldn't get a good grade for the paper, which would seem like nonsense to everyone else, but many people who proclaimed the truth often weren't successful.

She read off a few sentences of other papers. Eventually, she came to Yugi's. Her eyes scanned over the paper, and widened.

"Yugi Muto! You don't actually think this, do you? Those artifacts haven't even been thoroughly examined yet! And here you are, blabbering on about magic! How much television do you watch?" Mrs. Kazumi retorted, waving the paper. Yugi sank in his seat, while some kids laughed, or snickered at him.

"But it's true…" Yugi murmured.

"What was that? Speak up, boy!"

"I said, it's true!"

"Yugi, I'm surprised at you! One of our top students in the class, and here is a paper of nonsense! Class does this seem _true_ to you?" And thus, she started to read the short paper aloud.

_The last king before this period of lapse was the Pharaoh, Yami. During his reign, magic, and monsters were brought into life, and helped in the destruction of the empire. The battle, though, was mainly a revolt of the high priest, lead by a priest named Set. _(He had purposely left off the O in Seto's name, just so that the teacher wouldn't get suspicious of why he was using, what seemed like, Seto Kaiba's name)_ During the revolt, King Yami was locked away, _(he never said, had "died") _and by some nature, the revolt died along with him. However, this mass chaos of monsters and magic brought on by the high priest caused the empire great destruction and death, and was therefore gone forever. However, artifacts form this time remained, hidden in the bowels of the earth, in a temple, where they had remained, until this century._

"Honestly, Mr. Muto," Mrs. Kazumi said, as the class laughed, "This is nonsense. Magic, revolts, mass chaos: there was no such thing!"

"How would you know? You weren't there!" Yugi protested.

"Mr. Muto, I don't have to be there to know that this didn't happen!" she tore the paper in two, "I will not even accept such trash. Get a new paper, and a pen, and go out in the hall, until you can give me something _reasonable!"_

Slowly, poor Yugi trudged out into the hall, and closed the door. He slumped against the wall, and sighed. Never had he been kicked out of class before.

"Yugi, the world just isn't ready for the realism of magic, yet," Yami stated.

"Well, they should be," Yugi retorted, testily.

"Yugi, only a handful of people know about the past, and it's magic. Most people wouldn't even consider believing it. Look at Kaiba. He's got all of the facts in front of him, and he still refuses to believe it all."

"I guess…you're right. But still…he should believe…after what happened a week ago. I mean, I myself don't remember much except…being kept in a dark room. I mean, I got all that information for my paper from you! You said you remembered tid-bits more about your past, but not much," Yugi explained.

"Yes, but that's only because I share a body with you. Had I been long gone, it would have been you remembering these things. At least, I'm pretty sure. I've heard our friends talking about some Egyptian things, and I'm beginning to wonder…."

"Wonder what?"

"If they remember the things I do…or don't."

* * *

Tea walked to her next period, after lunch, happening to be Physics. She scanned over the list of criteria that the history teacher had given them for the assignment:

_Materials:_

_A three-fold board_

_Project: Design a board on the ancient civilization of your choice, and write a report on it._

_Board Criteria:_

_Pictures_

_Headlines (i.e. the name of your civilization)_

_Facts_

_Religious information (list a few deities, etc.)_

_A legend, myth, or other story of the time (can be something that has been recorded, that has actually happened)_

_Report:_

_Explain what is on the board, and give specific information, such as dates, and other important needs. You decide what to put in it. Remember, the overall presentation of your WHOLE project counts as 1/3 of your grade._

Tea sighed, and put the sheet back in her binder. What an amount of work. This would mean that she would _definitely _have to spend quite a lot of time around Kaiba.

However, now was not the time to think about that. Now, her mind was on finding Yugi. She was heading towards the last class of the day, meaning she either found him now, or had to catch him quickly after school.

Unfortunately for her, Yugi did not have Physics with her. On the other hand, Seto Kaiba did. She sighed. _Great, just what I need. More time with him._ This day really stunk.

Yugi was at his locker. FINALLY. It was time to go home. He couldn't wait. He felt just like running out of the stupid building, and going home free! That is, until tomorrow. He sighed. Who invented Monday's anyway? They were just like the person who invented homework: unwanted and unappreciated

Yugi turned to go. He power-walked down the hallway. The doors were within sight. He was out of here!

He stepped through the threshold and took in the sunlight. After keeping them locked up in school all day, the kids really enjoyed the pleasure of being outside. He was about to take a step down the sidewalk, when someone called his name, and immediately grabbed his collar, pulling him to the side of the school.

"Who the he-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, quit that. It's Tea," she answered, covering his mouth, for reasons unknown, "I've been trying to catch you all day."

"Why?" Tea finally uncovered his mouth.

"I uh…need to talk to Yami for a few minutes. Could I?"

Yugi looked a little confused, but heeded no further questions, "Sure…. But, afterwards, can I …talk to you…about something?" Yugi went a tad red in the face.

"Yeah, sure," Tea smiled, and responded. Instead of melting from the sight, Yugi quickly called on Yami to change spirits with him. When Yami was safely in control of Yugi's body, that's when the innocent boy melted.

Yami smirked, and shook his head to clear the sight away.

"What is it that you wished to converse with me, about, Tea?" Yami inquired.

"You know, why don't we walk and talk? I hate standing around. Besides, this might take a whole, but I'm not sure," Tea grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away. Yami shrugged, but followed.

* * *

Seto walked out the front doors to the school. _Finally, _he thought, _I'm out of this godforsaken rat hole._ He was just in time to see Tea dragging Yami across the yard. His jaw hardened, and a stream of jealousy ran through him.

How he hated Yugi Muto. He had everything Seto Kaiba didn't. The shrimp had taken everything away from him: his title and reputation; his Egyptian god Card; in some cases, his sanity; and now: his girl. Well, okay, technically, she wasn't his girl, but it was the same thing. Seto loved her, and they had had something six years ago. And he was sure that somewhere, deep inside of Tea Gardner, she still had, at least, the tiniest inkling of feelings for the CEO.

Seto ground his foot into the pavement. He had wanted to kill himself after it had actually sunk in those many years ago, that Tea wasn't coming back. He really could have committed suicide. And if it wasn't for Mokuba (back then)…then he just might have. But he didn't have those thoughts anymore.

_Little did he know that it was someone else…very close to him…that was going to, and possibly now, have those thoughts beginning to come.

* * *

_

Once the two were around the edge of the fence, Tea let go of Yami's arm. Then, they started walking, letting their feet guide them wherever.

"You know, this reminds me of that day…right before Battle City," Tea smiled at him.

"Yes, it does. But, is that what you wanted to talk about?" Yami inquired, _puzzled_, slightly (forgive the pun).

"Oh, no! I meant to ask…" she trailed off, trying to figure out a way to word it, "That night…at Kaiba's party," she scrunched her face up in disgust, "what happened, exactly. Do you know?"

"Happened?" Yami inquired further. Though, he had a pretty good idea of what this might be about.

"Didn't something pertaining to…Egypt happen?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Our other friends also seem to have questions about that," Yami replied.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering a few things. For example…do you remember any of it clearly? I guess what I'm trying to say is…do you remember any more than you did before then?"

Yami didn't answer immediately. They had stopped in the park. He sat down on a bench, and spaced out, trying to think up what to say. Tea sat next to him, waiting.

Finally, he answered, "I…I remember some things…but yet, there are still so many blurs, and gaps. And nothing is quite clear. However, I do remember the feelings of great emotion," he answered slowly.

"Emotion?" Tea pressed on.

"Yes…anger…sadness…happiness…pain…nothing," he ended surprisingly.

"Excuse me?" Tea inquired. "Nothing?"

"Yes…nothing. It's like…I just blacked out, or something. There's a gap there. Because, after that…happiness comes back. And then…" a tidal wave of shadow passed over his face, "Darkness…sadness…anger…jealousy…grief…sorrow…everything. It felt as if…the whole world had crashed down at my feet, and I couldn't repair it."

"But then…that turns the question into…repair _what?_" Tea replied. Yami looked up at her. He stared right into her, as it seemed, giving the impression that he wanted to ponder more on what she was asking.

He suddenly stood and began to pace. That really was the question, wasn't it? What had happened to make him so miserable? To also create emotions of hate, as well. Hate for someone…he seemed to have loved…like a relative…or a…. His head shot up. In his viewpoint, he saw the infamous Kaiba Corp. building, standing tall and erect in the center of downtown Domino. His eyes widened. Kaiba….

_Like a brother…._

Tea saw his reactions; his face and emotions changing to and fro. What was going on in his head?

"Yami?" Tea stood up, and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to regard it. He was lost in his thoughts.

_Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba? Why was his image ringing a bell? _His mind was opened to the memories. Suddenly, the High Priest Seto stood in his head. _His brother…._ But why was anger and hatred directed towards him? What had he done? It couldn't have been the revolt…. No, Yami assured himself. The revolt was the effect of Seto's anger. What was the cause, though, of Yami's?

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and felt something smooth and cool, in one of them. He fingered it, trying to finger out what it was, before he brought it out. He lifted his hand and the object out of his pocket. It was:

"The Millennium Necklace?" Yami asked nobody in particular.

"Is something wrong, Yami?" Tea inquired. Yami didn't answer. He stared at the object, a realization beginning to dawn on his face. Could he possibly use the necklace to help him? Or…wait. Something was coming. A shadow…a figure…a _woman's_ figure…the Necklace…a light…_sorrow and anguish_. He suddenly turned to Tea and looked her square in the eye. He didn't need the Necklace to find out why. He needed Tea….

"Tea…" Yami started.

"Yes?" she inquired, slightly confused.

"…Put this on," Yami ordered.

"Excuse me?" Tea was taken aback. But Yami was already fastening it onto her. Once he had tied it on, he stood back. Nothing was happening.

_"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi inquired, mentally._

**"Just wait," he replied back.**

"Do you feel any different?" Yami interrogated Tea.

"Sort of…not really…am I supposed to?" Tea asked, fingering the necklace. "What did you want me to do?"

Yami sighed, "Um…look into your mind."

"What?"

"I said, look into your mind."

"How's that going to help?

"Just do it."

"Fine," Tea closed her eyes, and exhaled.

* * *

_Tea appeared in the corridor of her mind. She looked to the left. There stood a door, ajar. She peeked in. Plenty of fun things littered the ground. She sighed, and turned around._

_"What is Yami trying to do?" Tea asked herself. AS if in a n answer, a door suddenly appeared in front of her. It had an Egyptian eye symbol on the front of it. Curious, Tea put a hand on the door. She twisted the knob and opened it._

_A bright, golden light emitted from the room, and Tea had to cover her eyes. She opened them just the slightest amount, and saw someone lying on the floor. She looked…exactly like Tea. The only difference she saw was in the hair. IT was a bit more auburn than her own, and the front of her hair was a tad longer than the rest. Otherwise, she was dressed exactly the same way as her. However, Tea had the impression that she wasn't supposed to be like that._

_But the figure wasn't moving from the ground. Tea ran over and kneeled beside her. She picked up her head, and supported her. She shook her shoulders slightly._

_"Excuse me…wake up…wake up!" The Tea look alike stirred, and strived to open her eyes.

* * *

_

_Teana's eyes focused on the room she was in. Everything was blurry. She sat up. Whew. It felt like she had been sleeping forever! Thousands of years! Like a genie, or something. She looked around, and suddenly came face to face with a girl looking almost exactly like her. _

_She spotted a few differences, but the main thing she noticed was the clothes. Egypt had never had anything like that._

_"W-Where am I? Who are you?" she sputtered out._

_"You're…in my mind?" Tea even questioned herself, "and I'm Tea…Tea Gardner. You are?"_

_"Teana. My name is Teana. Tell me, do you know what I'm doing here? Last I knew…I was…in the palace."_

_"In the palace?" Tea inquired. She decided not to make any more of a notion of it. She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." Teana looked at it, strangely. Tea's eyes narrowed slightly. Then, she got the picture. "Oh! Here, just take my hand," she took Teana's" and move it up and down. It's called a handshake."_

_"I see," Teana eyed it. As their hands shook, a light engulfed them. It was a white light this time. Teana disappeared.

* * *

_

Tea fell to the sidewalk. Yami caught her just in time.

"Tea? Tea! Are you alright? Tea, answer me! Wake up!" Yami shook her.

She slowly opened her eyes, "W-Where am I now?" She stood up, and looked around. On seeing Yami, she gasped.

"K-K-King Y-Yami!"

"Teana? Is…that you?" Yami slowly inquired. Hoping, just hoping….

"Yes!" Teana hugged him tightly, "It's me! Oh, it feels like it's been so long!"

_You don't know how long,_ Yami thought.

_"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi inquired, from their interlocked minds._ Yami didn't hear him. Instead, he pulled away from Teana, but then, slowly, took her back, and pressed his lips against hers once more.

* * *

Aww…isn't that a sweet ending? But what twist am I going to throw in? Why have a good seemingly "TeaxYugi" kiss, when no one's there to watch? Or is someone there? Dun, dun, dun! You'll just have to wait...and find out! Next time, on FFL! Now, though, you can REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	24. Awaken the Spirit Within

NOTE: After countless weeks of waiting, here is the next chappie! Sorry for delaying it. I really don't have many ideas.

Oh, another thing: remember, this story was started WAY before the end of Battle City, so many things were all "mixed up" or hypothesized. These parts of the story still apply: Marik still had the M. Rod; he and Ishziu had still been in Domino (but last chapter we heard they left) and so forth. So, you'll see some "untraditional" (is it called, non-CANNON?) things.

Oh, and don't call me weird in these little "YamixTeana" scenes if they talk strangely and whatnot. Heck, they used to have "air" in ancient and old times, unlike us now, n offense to us new age people, but heck, that's the way eras roll. (Just a simile: if any of you have ever seen "Teen Titans" I guess they kind of talk in that strange "air" that Starfire speaks in, you know?) Well, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 24: Awaken the Spirit Within**

Yami pulled away from Teana once more, opening his eyes to see her face again. Teana's eyes were wide with shock. Not two minutes back in the living world, and Yami had already showed that he still loved her. Wow.

"Really?" Teana could only squeak out.

"Really what?" Yami looked confused.

"You really…still love me? After all this time…there's no one else?" Teana inquired.

"Did I, or did I not just kiss you?" Yami smirked. Teana smiled. Her memory may have been _just a little_ foggy, but it wasn't _that_ bad to remember how Yami had felt for her. She just wasn't exactly remembering _everything_…like the other male whom had loved her….

But now, being in this new world, Teana needed more explanations, "Yami…what is this place? Is this…Egypt? What is it that we are wearing? Who was that girl inside my head? She looked so similar! And-"

Yami put a finger to her lips, and laughed slightly, "Calm down, calm down. I know you are full of questions, as this is a very strange and new world to you. Believe me; I was new here once as well. However, I can still give you some of the answers you seek."

"Oh, my pharaoh, you still have that royal air about you," Teana smiled. That was something she had loved about him. Of course…it had also been something attractive in someone else as well….

Yami chuckled slightly, "If you say so. Come. I'll give you a tour of the city; answering your questions along the way."

"Wonderful!" Teana replied, clasping her hands together. And with that, the two walked out of the park and down the city sidewalks, hands clasped, just like _old_ times.

* * *

Joey was smiling brilliantly. Had he just seen, what he thought he had seen? statement! Joey shook his head, and ducked further behind the tree as Yami and Teana came closer. 

Joey had seen them walk away from school together, and wondered if Yugi had finally gotten the backbone to tell Tea about his feelings for her. So, naturally, he followed. (Had Seto seen Joey, he would have been sure to crack a remark, such as, "Following his master, like the dog he is.")

He had seen the two enter the park and walk over to a bench. That's when Joey hid behind a tree nearby, just in case Yugi needed some help. And…he would get the show of a lifetime.

And then he had seen the Millennium Necklace come out of Yugi's pocket. Yugi had slipped it around Tea's neck, and she had stumbled slightly, but was caught by the small boy. That's when things started getting interesting.

Such as their kiss, for instance.

Joey had seen their mouths moving, but over the din of the park, naturally, and being not _that_ near to the couple, he hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

Afterwards, the two had walked away, and Joey was determined to find out where they were going.

* * *

As Joey crept behind the two from a distance, he couldn't help but to think. And for Joey…this required a lot of concentration, being that he rarely did such a thing outside of dueling. 

It was strange: Yugi, the small, innocent boy, that was as shy as the sun was bright, had gone and revealed his true feelings for Tea, when Joey had lied in Mai's face after he had told her his feelings.

He had three words for himself:

_What_

_An_

_Idiot._

Joey sighed. Maybe…maybe it was his time now…to go back and amend things. Now that he looked back, Mai had seemed pretty hurt at his lie. And if Tea had known about his falsehood, she would have been sure to push him along, scolding him for saying such things.

But that was all going to change. If Yugi could do it, so could he.

Little did he know that that boy he was watching _wasn't_ Yugi.

"So…this _isn't_ Egypt?" Teana inquired.

"Right."

"This is…Dom…in…o…Ja…pan?" Teana thought out.

"Correct."

"Where's that? Or rather…where are we? I've never heard of such a place," Teana inquired.

"It's…almost on the opposite side of the world from Egypt. We're quite a ways from home, that's for sure," Yami laughed.

"Oh. And…pharaohs don't rule anymore?"

"No. There are such things as…presidents…prime ministers…there are still kings, but they aren't like our past rulers. They are a new form of king, so to speak," Yami thought back to what Yugi had told him about this new age.

"Oh…. This world is so strange," Teana looked down at the sidewalk, "There is no sand…it is considerably cooler (hint, it is winter, remember?)…these buildings are not made of stone…it's all so strange," she ran her hand against some glass as they passed a shop.

"Yes, it is. And there is still so much to learn," Yami returned.

* * *

In due time, the sun began to sink beyond the horizon, as it grew later. 

"It's good to know that Ra still works the same way," Teana said, eyeing the sun from the two's spot on the pier.

"Ah, yes…. But Ra himself is another question, so I've heard," Yami replied.

"What about Ra?" Teana turned to him, confusion quite clear on her face.

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain it…something about Ra not existing…nor the other gods for that matter," Yami retorted.

Teana decided not to press any further, seeing that she probably wouldn't get many answers out of her king. This new world was so abnormal….

"Teana," Yami said.

"Yes?" she turned to him.

"I do believe it's getting late. It should be time to go our separate ways right about now, I suppose," Yami returned.

"But…where am I supposed to go?" Teana asked, frantically.

"I'll lead you there. After that, let Tea take over again," Yami explained.

"Tea?"

"Yes…the other presence inside your mind. The girl you said you say before," Yami turned to her.

"Oh, her. So…her name is Tea?"

"Yes."

"Much like my name, I see," Teana said thoughtfully.

"That it is," Yami returned, taking her hand, and leading her back "home."

* * *

Joey tailed them until they were back at Tea's house. Once he saw Yugi (Yami, actually) walk away, he then went back to his house. Serenity would certainly be wondering where the heck he was. He grimaced at the thought, and ran down the sidewalks. 

He had to stop at an intersection, where he didn't have the go. He continued to jog in place, though, ready to zoom off the second he got the chance. Serenity was going to skin him alive for being out this late, without telling her so. He swore, she was just a replacement of his mother.

Of course, being that she had lived with their mother for all these years, it wasn't very surprising. He sighed as the light dragged on and on. Was it ever going to change in his favor?

"Joey?" Joey turned around at the call of his name and saw a shaggy head popping out of a sleek black…limousine?

"Mokuba?" Joey inquired, jogging over.

"Hey!" Mokuba greeted. His head was pushed aside as Noa made room for his own skull.

"Sup, Joey?" Noa interrogated.

"Aw, nuttin' much. Just tryin' ta get home 'efore Serenity tans m' hide," Joey explained, glancing at the light.

"Well, why don't we give you a ride? I'm sure it will be faster than running," Mokuba offered.

"I doubt your brother would like dat," Joey narrowed his eyes, referring to Seto.

"Oh, he's not here. We went separate ways after school, you know? Come on in!" Mokuba popped open the door. Joey shrugged and slipped in. It saved him from collapsing on the couch later, from pure exhaustion.

Not that he wouldn't collapse when he saw the pile of homework he still had to complete. And immediately after he had shut the door, the light gave them the go. Joey sighed. He was surely jinxed or something.

Joey looked around the limo. It was pretty dang fancy! Though for Joey, many things were really fancy.

But this was the big, "WOW."

"Man, you guys sure live da life!" Joey leaned back in the seat, in awe.

"I guess…" Noa said, shrugging. He didn't really see the big deal about the limo. Then again, this was Joey. Seto had told him the kid was practically in the poor house. However, Seto tended to exaggerate _just a little…_.

There was also the fact that Noa had known nothing else but the best for his whole life. He had gotten everything he wanted in his early years…and was made to be in the best conditions in the Virtual World. Now, he could _still_ have everything he wanted.

But that was beside the point.

"So, Joey, what were you doing out so late?" Mokuba inquired.

"Oh come on, it's not that late," Joey retorted.

"For a school night, I think it might be," Noa said.

"Well…if ya really wanna know, I was tailin' Yug and Tea," he smiled widely, "They seemed to finally be hittin' on each othe'." Mokuba and Noa exchanged glances. That _SO _wasn't good for their brother's chances at her.

"Somethin' wrong?" Joey asked, noticing their looks. He had temporarily forgotten about their plan to get Seto hooked up with someone. However, he wasn't exactly on the plan that they were hooking him up with _Tea._ After all, he had just seen Tea being whisked away by Seto, and then he had to stop Yugi from going after her, and seeing her with Seto, thus breaking his heart.

Plus, even though he had been told about Tea and Seto's past, he didn't really know that Seto wanted her back. Tea had left that part out. Of course, it wasn't that hard to infer, however, for Joey…well, almost everything was difficult; especially in the area of common sense (sorry, I don't mean to do and Joey-bashing, or insult him or anything: I'm just telling it as I see it, and what I've read from other people, you know? No offense!) What a twisted world this has become….

"Nope, nothing's wrong," Noa smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Mokuba added.

Soon, they had reached Joey's house, and let him off. Joey greeted them farewell, and ran inside.

As the limo drove off, Mokuba frowned and buried himself further into the seat, "Houston, we have a problem."

"You can say that again," Noa sighed.

"Houston, we have a problem," Mokuba smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Noa retorted.

"I was being serious," Mokuba frowned again.

"I know…but you were also trying to be funny!" Noa implied.

"Was not!

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was too!"

Thus, the conversation was greatly misdirected from the main topic, and began an argument over whether or not Mokuba was being "funny," all the way back to the mansion.

* * *

Seto stepped out of his limousine in front of the Kaiba Mansion. He had reached home earlier than his brothers had. They wouldn't be home for another half an hour or so. He shut the limousine door behind him. Seto had immediately gone to Kaiba Corp. after school, not having had to pick up his brothers. The two had had some sort of club or extracurricular activity at the time, so he needed not to pick them up. 

Seto was glad his brothers got to do things that he hadn't, as a kid. Sure, between the ages of say…seven and twelve, he had been in a few clubs or sports, but they weren't as intense as the older activities, naturally. After that, everything had gone downhill.

_Death._

_On your own._

_Foster care…_

_Gozaburo._

His life hadn't been the same ever since. But that was all in the past now…just like his and Tea's relationship. Of course, he didn't want to think this way, but the chances of him getting her back were slim to none. She hadn't shown him anything but coldness and hatred lately, and after the way she had told him off a week ago…let's just say things weren't looking very pretty.

He saw a brown package lying near the door, addressed to him. Seto eyed the tall, yet skinny package warily. He hadn't been expecting anything recently. It didn't even have a return address on it.

He carefully picked it up and brought it inside. Seto set his school items aside, having already completed his homework (not a very hard task for the young man) and proceeded to his office.

He reached the sanctuary and set the brown package at the edge of his desk, and sat down in the swivel chair behind it.

Seto turned on his computer, and while it booted up, he carefully scanned over the box.

Should he open it?

What was it?

Was it a trap of some sort?

You could never know these days…especially in Seto Kaiba's case.

But Seto Kaiba was one to take risks. After all, every behavior involved risks: the risks were just at different levels. Besides…he felt some sort of strong attraction pulling him towards the box. This was even more of an urge to wish to see what was inside. So, he reached over casually and gripped the package, bringing it over to him.

He tore off the brown wrapping, and inside, was a white box. Taped to the box was a note. Seto took up the note and read it:

_Kaiba,_

_It seems that FATE has seen me to be leaving this part of the world. Therefore, I am leaving this to you. Hopefully, you have now realized what an effect the past has had upon your life. I felt that this "Item" belonged more to you, than it did to Yugi Muto. Don't call all this rubbish…it's life: it's FATE. Open the package. I swear you're life will change: if you haven't started seeing a change recently, ever since Battle City._

_Marik Ishtar_

Seto squinted in disgust and confusion at the notice. What the crap did this mean? Sure, all that stuff about "FATE" had sure been "rubbish," but what was meant by the rest of it. And what did "leaving this part of the world" mean exactly? Was that freak-show going back to Egypt?

Seto exhaled slowly, and tossed the note aside, staring at the package. It was something from Marik Ishtar. The idiot who had ruined Battle City for him…. Should he open it?

Something drew his hand to lift the cover of the box. It was quite a strong magnetism…like he absolutely _needed_ what was inside…or at least to see it.

He lifted the top of the box off, and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

Seto Kaiba lightly ran his finger along the gold of the Millennium Rod, and a sharp sting passed through his head. Slowly, his eyes lowered back down to their original width, and turned darker…more cold…more shadowy…more _ancient_. _Seto_ picked up the Rod and smirked.

**_At last…he was back.

* * *

_**

There you have it! The latest chappie to FFL! Sorry it took so long to get up! It was a mixture of unwillingness and writer's block. You know, originally, this chapter was quite shorter than it is now. Be thankful I re-scanned it before I posted it, adding to the work I did at 7:30-8:30 the night before! Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! (I know the chapter may not have been all the best, but it will get better! I promise! We're still laying low! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	25. Discussions With Yamis

NOTE: Sorry for the delay. This is the story that I get most of my writer's block in…and until the very end, it doesn't seem to be going away. You know….seeing as we're at Ch. 25; I guess I'd like to make this have 30 chapters…. So, pretty much the last two are planned out…. Hmm…maybe I'll go a little above 30…like 35…we'll see what comes up!

(PS: Getting back Yami's memories is supposedly SO far off…. I'm making up some stuff with them here, okay? If all that's in the manga…well…I kinda don't read the manga (yet). So bare with me. Plenty of stuff in this story is made up. Why not go further?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 25: Discussions With Yamis**

Yugi was downright furious with Yami. This time, it wasn't Yami doing the scolding: it was Yami being the scolded.

**YAMI! Why didn't you let me talk to Tea! You promised I could talk after you did! And then here, you spend time with her up until the last remaining second!-**

_Yugi…I know I've made you angry…but technically I wasn't with Tea the whole time. I was with Teana-_

**Who's that?**

_Check your pockets, young one._

Yugi, though finding this seemingly pointless, did as he was told. **Umm…Yami? Am I supposed to find something?**

_**No.**_

**Then why am I looking in my pockets?**

_Isn't something missing?_

**Uh…I dunno. IS something missing?**

_Yugi: how can you be expected to help save the world all the time if you can't keep track of the Millennium Items?_

**Well, that's what I have you for- THE NECKLACE IS GONE!**

_About time…._

**YAMI! WHERE IS IT!**

_Isn't it obvious who Teana is? If I gave the necklace to Tea…yet spent barely any time with her…_

**Then…the Millennium Necklace contains a yami…or, Tea's ancient spirit!**

_Bingo._

**Wow, Yami, that's awesome! You actually found someone you can talk too about all this stuff. I mean…there is Bakura, but-** Yami sneered at this **–like I said…you two don't seem to have the best relationship.**

_Stupid thieving stealer…taking the Millennium Items like that…and starting that blasted war…._ Yami suddenly jumped. He stared at Yugi, eyes wide._ Yugi…I REMEMBERED SOMETHING! _Yami got up and excitedly started shaking Yugi by the shoulders. _I remembered something, Yugi! I-_

**Y-You remembered s-something, I g-get it! P-Please s-stop s-shaking me n-now!**

_Sorry, Yugi,_ Yami let go of his shoulders. _It's just…I remember!_ Yami was a VERY happy spirit the rest of the night.

* * *

**WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?** Seto Kaiba said…or thought.

_Hmm? Oh, allow me to introduce myself, mortal-_

**Watch who you call MORTAL,** Seto cracked his knuckles threateningly.

_Feisty, aren't we? Very good, very good. You'll do well as a hosting body. I can see the resemblances already,_ Seto said, looking the spirit Kaiba up and down.

**What resemblances?** Kaiba wasn't really...surprised. He was just trying to make a point that he didn't want to see any resemblances between himself and this intruder. He certainly saw the great resemblance, but he didn't want them to be there. Maybe if he pretended it was all a dream…it could become one….

_Don't waste your time on such foolish thoughts, boy,_ Seto referred to Kaiba's dream-like plan.

**What the? How did you know what I was thinking?**

_Our spirits and minds are fused, boy. I ALWAYS know what you are thinking. And,_ he sighed,_ in return you get to hear my thoughts. Isn't that just fascinating,_ he said, with MUCH sarcasm.

**Like I'd really want to know what you think.**

_I like your personality already,_ Seto laughed.

**Well, you're the first. Why the heck are you here, anyway? I'm giving you three minutes to. GET. OUT.**

_**Look, ah…what is your name?**_

**Why should I tell you?**

_Because I'm going to be shadowing you every moment of every waking day. I ought to at least know the name of the person who has so GRACIOUSLY let me into his body-_

**Ha, ha, very funny,** Kaiba's voice was sarcastic now.** It's…Seto Kaiba.**

_Ah, even more similarities. You see, my name happens to be…well, Seto._

**That's all fine and dandy, but I have work to get back to. If you'll be so kind as to GET OUT OF MY LIFE, I can get back to work.**

_Hmm…still don't want me here, Seto?_

**Kaiba. YOU will call me Kaiba, like the rest of the world out there…except for two certain people.**

_Who might they be?_

"SETO! SETO, SETO, SETO!" a voice rang out excitedly through the mansion.

**Number one: Mokuba.**

"WE'RE BACK!" a different voice called.

**Number two: Noa. They happen to be my brothers.** His eyes narrowed, **You are not to harm them in any way. Or else: you face me.**

_A little protective, aren't we?_

**Ha. I've had to get used to it, in ways you wouldn't know.**

_Ah, but I do, Kaiba. Remember, I have access to your every thought-_

The door suddenly slammed open, "HI SETO!" Mokuba ran in. Noa trailed in after him. Seto stood in shock.

_Mokou…Naoh? They…live?_

**Oh move aside. Let me talk to them!**

…_As you wish. _The two changed possession of Seto Kaiba's body.

"Hey, you two," Kaiba smiled at his brothers. They ran up and hugged him.

Seto watched this with interest. _He puts on a very different air with these two. He really must care for...his BROTHERS. _He thought the word with an air of disgust. He wondered if Yami had made it to this time and place. If he had, then maybe…. Seto stopped. Maybe Teana had as well….

"How much homework do you two have?" Kaiba inquired.

"None," Noa replied.

"A lot," Mokuba sighed at the same time. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Mokuba glared at Noa, "HE finished all of his in the car and at school."

"Takes after me: wonderful," Kaiba ruffled Noa's green hair.

"Hey, just because I can't finish homework fast-"

"Mokuba, I don't care if you can or can't finish it fast. I still love you, you know," Kaiba answered.

"…Yeah, I know," Mokuba answered.

"Good. Maybe Noa can help you finish it faster so you have time to play around tonight.

"Yeah! Come on!" Mokuba dragged Noa through the door. "See you at dinner, Seto!"

"See ya!" he gave a slight wave back to the two, as they disappeared. Then, temporarily forgetting about Seto, Kaiba sat down and began to work again.

_Aren't we forgetting someone?_ Seto asked.

Kaiba sighed, **Not you again.**

_I'm here to stay, Kaiba._

**Fun, fun….**

_Come. Have a more positive attitude. I can help you with many problems, you know._

**Like what? I don't have any problems that need helping.** If THAT wasn't the biggest lie of the century.

_Oh really? What about this…Tea girl of yours._

**THAT is none of your business.**

_I can help you get her back…._

Kaiba paused. **You…lie. I've been trying to get her back-**

_In all the wrong ways. I can help you._

**Just how do you propose to do that?**

_I have my ways…._

**Tell me.**

…_No. You'll just have to wait and see. Some of this is…dependant on luck, or whatever I see in this new world of yours._

…**Fine. Have it your way. Just don't bother me the rest of the night.**

_I do have one thing to ask though, before you shut me off._

**What?**

_Do you know of anybody who takes this form?_ Seto snapped his fingers, and an image of Yami appeared, albeit, in pharaoh's clothing.

**Ha! Not in that clothing, mind you. But the actual body, yes. Yugi looks almost just like that.**

_You'll have to take me to this…Yugi._

**Why?**

_Let's just say I have a little score to settle._

**Well, I've had one to settle for a while, so we're in the same boat there. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow at least. We'll see him at school.**

_School? Yes, that's right…learning the pictograms and alphabet-_

**Ha! Are you kidding? That was in kindergarten! That was what, twelve years ago?**

_You learn that young?_

**Look, this age is new and different from Ancient Egypt. Here, we learn math, language, history and all that useless crap.**

_You seem to hold a vast amount of knowledge, yet you still go to this…school?_

**I've tried dealing with the government about it. If you think you can convince them otherwise-** both Kaiba and Seto eyed the Rod –**WITHOUT the use of magic, and then you go and deal with them. Thanks God this is my last year.**

_Which god?_

Kaiba sighed. This was going to be a LONG night…. He could tell he wasn't about to get any more work done.

* * *

_Tea? Where are we going?_

**School.**

_Oh? Women can become scribes and mages now?_

**What? No! Everyone has to go to school to get an education. It's government law all over the world.**

_Oh. So much has changed…. Lifestyles, customs…clothing,_ Teana looked down at the uniform for Domino High.

**You hate it too? **

_I'm just not used to it, that's all._

**You know, I can see why Yugi likes having Yami as his…well, yami. It's really fun to have someone to always talk to. Classes won't be excruciatingly boring anymore!**

_I always thought it might be fun to learn something like that. It was amazing back in Egypt to meet a scribe or a mage. As a princess, all I learned were a few simple magic spells. Nothing great. You had to have a Millennium Item for that._

**Like this?** Tea took the Necklace out of the pocket in her backpack. _Guess I ought to put this in my shorts pocket._ Yes, she had shorts on underneath her skirt: who doesn't?

Tea entered the grounds to the school. She saw her friends standing in their usual spot under the Sakura tree in the yard.

"Hey guys!" she ran over to them. They all greeted her back. Tea looked at Yugi for a moment. Yugi smiled.

They were just getting into a small conversation, when they heard a car pull up to the school. They turned to see a familiar limousine pull up. Seto Kaiba stepped out, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Whoa. Kaiba looks dead beat," Tristan commented.

"Yeah," Duke agreed.

**Tea! Who's that!**

_Why the sudden interest, Teana?_

**He looks just like Seto!**

_Seto? Well, his name IS Seto Kaiba…._ He eyes narrowed at the human. However…seeing him looking so tired brought some sympathy into her…rapidly beating heart? What the crap? She wasn't in love with him! She had gotten over him so long ago!

Teana, meanwhile, was trying to remember Seto to her best. There were certain spots that she couldn't remember much of what happened between them, or what she saw of him (or anything in Egypt, for that matter), but she did remember a couple things.

_Tea…does he have a Millennium Item?_

**Kaiba? Heck no! It'd be a sign of the Apocalypse if Kaiba actually had something to do with Ancient Egyptian magic! I think we bothered him a lot during Battle City with that. But he still wouldn't give into the thought that he was a mage in the past.**

_Well, if my thoughts prove correct, then he really was,_ Teana answered. _After all, he looks almost exactly like him…._ Tea swore she heard her yami sigh.

**Here we have definite proof, and he STILL doesn't believe!** Tea replied. How wrong she was.

Kaiba had spent half the night arguing with Seto over this fact and eventually…with some magical threats, Seto had won. Seto Kaiba was…a believer. To an extent at least.

That would be why he was so dead tired.

Kaiba walked down the sidewalk: everyone watching him. It wasn't usual to see him looking so tired. Kaiba stood over and stood on the sidewalk in a position parallel to the group. He looked over at them, really glaring at Yugi.

"Hey, Kaiba? You starin' at da computa all nigh'?" Joey laughed.

"You wish, mutt," Kaiba retorted, still glaring at Yugi. _Curse him and all his Egyptian magic crap, _he thought. No comeback. Usually Seto had something to say…. And that's when he found his yami staring at something intently.

**What are you looking at? Should drag it around with me the whole time so you shut up?**

Seto suddenly laughed,_ You're going to carry around that girl all day? I'd like to see you do that._ Kaiba then saw that Seto had been staring at Tea.

**Not that I wouldn't like to carry her around…** Kaiba said, quietly in his thoughts.

_What was that?_

**Huh? Nothing.**

_Is this that Tea girl of yours?_ Kaiba stayed quiet. _You have good taste. Actually…she looks just like someone I used to know. I wonder…._

"Kaiba? What are you staring at?" Tea suddenly brought him out of his yami-to-human conversation. Kaiba shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Sure…" Tea spat and pushed past him.

_Yes, that must be Tea. She seems to have a problem with you._

**Oh, shut up.

* * *

**

_Why did you do that?_ Teana asked Tea.

**'Cause he's a big stuck-up jerk, looking for forgiveness that he's never going to find.**

_Forgiveness? From what?_

**I'll…talk about it later.**

_Alright….

* * *

_

Ryou watched as Kaiba walked away, _Wonder what his problem is?_

_Hmm…most interesting,_ another, more dark and sinister voice rang in his head. Ryou sighed.

**What now, Bakura? What's so…interesting?**

Bakura laughed, _Seems Kaiba has a visitor of sorts._

**Visitor? Who? How can you tell?**

_Naïve mortal._

Ryou frowned at him, **Well? Are you going to tell the incompetent, naïve mortal or not?**

_I guess you'll find out sooner or later,_ Bakura said. _But…let's make this a little more fun._

**Just spit it out now, or I'll go and commit suicide! And there goes your body!**

_You wouldn't do that, boy. I know you. You believe that suicide and such is wrong and would never degrade yourself to such a thing._

**Alright…so you got me. Just tell me the stupid visitor already!**

_Fine…if you'll go out of your "proper" English vocabulary to find out: seems a certain ancient mage has taken his toll upon our Kaiba._

**You mean…? But...doesn't Kaiba have to have a Millennium Item for that?**

_Yes._

**Then…what would it be?**

_Search me._

**A boatload of information you are. **Bakura scowled. Ryou, however, snickered.

* * *

Well, there it is. Not the greatest chapter ever, but heck: it's an update…a tiny bit humorous…but mostly for information. Sorry I couldn't give anything better. That's all I had for this chapter. Hope you at least SORT OF enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	26. This MUST be a Nightmare

NOTE: Okay, hopefully, this is a more interactive and exciting chapter….

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 26: This MUST be a Nightmare**

"Alright, so it's agreed: we'll meet at my place at 3:30 sharp," Mai declared to the threesome history group; her partners consisting of Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner. They had to start on their project now, and if they got it over and done with earlier, the less they would have to see of each other. Mai really didn't like the idea of the former "couple" being in the same, close, space all the time.

That's one of the reasons she had offered to do the project at her home. She didn't really feel like going to the Kaiba Mansion, herself (not that Kaiba would have asked them there anyway) and she didn't think it would be a good idea to admit Kaiba into Tea's home.

So that just left hers.

But she was cool with that.

She just hoped they could all get along nicely throughout this blasted project.

What had the teacher been thinking when she had assigned those two into the same group?

* * *

It was lunchtime now, and Teana was busy pestering Tea.

_Tea, you said you were going to tell what is going on between you and the priestly look alike-_

**His name is Kaiba.**

_Kaiba then_. _**Seto sounds better to me, though**,_ she thought, somewhat sadly. Her heart did miss the priest, if only slightly.

**Heard that**, Tea retorted.

_So? Anyway: tell me, what is going on?_

**Alright: fine. To put it shortly, we used to be the best of friends. Then, a little while after he got adopted, he invited me over to his new home. However, he seemed to be so absorbed in his work, that he almost completely ignored me, and finally ordered…demanded…SHOUTED at me to get out. I left, and that was that. Nothing more.**

_Is that all? Surely you could have forgiven-_

**I'm not finished yet. The other reason I'm ticked off at him is because he tried, through his own ways, to win me back. Heck, he thought he could just ask me to dance and then bring up old times and go kissing me!**

_He…forced you to kiss him?_

**No…not forced. I suppose he just…laid the moment down, so to speak…I don't know. It's hard to explain.**

_Oh. I understand._ It was then, that Teana had a few flashes of memory from when she had had amnesia…and Seto had "influenced" her into kissing him. But she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed that kiss….

* * *

"Wish me luck," Mai sighed to the gang (excluding Tea, who was still at her locker inside the school). "It's going to be something, having those two in the same room, working on the same project…."

"I pity you," Joey put a hand on her shoulder.

"And tell me again, why we are making such a big fuss out of this?" Tristan scratched his head.

"Because: Tea is ticked off at Kaiba. Tea has a really good string of words she can throw at Kaiba. He has his own vocabulary. Word fights often lead to physical contact of some kind. This isn't good," Duke explained in a simple and slow manner, as if Tristan was some foreigner.

But he go the gist, as if he had just had something really difficult (like his Pre-Cal) explained, "Oh!"

"Well, here she comes," Yugi noticed. "Later, Mai." With that, the gang left Mai's side, only to be replaced by Tea. The two hopped into Mai's car, and she drove them back to her home. Knowing Kaiba, he would probably show up at 3:30 on the dot. It was only 3:15 when they arrived.

After they had settled down at the kitchen table, Mai started, "Well, I guess we should set up or something."

"Okay," Tea replied. They had made out a list of what they would make and what they would need in class, earlier. They were going to post all of this on a three-fold poster board, which Kaiba had offered to retrieve. The rest was up to the other two.

It didn't take long to clear away some space. And, as pre-thought, Kaiba was there at precisely 3:30…with the poster board (which he didn't seem too happy to be carrying). Mai led him into the living room, where she and Tea had cleared a spot at the coffee table to work.

* * *

The three sat down on the couch behind the table. Mai looked around, "So…where should we begin?"

"Research?" Kaiba threw out.

"Poster board layout?" Tea also said. Mai sighed. This was going to be a LONG day….

The three were now well into their project. Kaiba was back from Mai's computer holding some papers (research), and Tea was busy designing how the poster would look, while Mai organized what it was exactly that they were going to show and research. They needed pictures and all of that.

The phone suddenly rang. Mai looked up, "Just a sec, guys," she stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get the phone. Tea and Kaiba heard her greet the person on the phone, and then a small exclamation followed. Mai reappeared, still holding the phone to her ear, and giving the other two a "one-minute" signal, by holding up a finger. She proceeded to go somewhere more private, like her room for instance, to continue her hopefully short conversation.

Kaiba sat down on the couch and sighed, looking at the many papers and facts he had found over the Internet. Tea glanced at him briefly, but kept working on her part, still trying to find some good designs.

Kaiba looked over at her layout works. She had a sheet of notebook paper, with some scribbles on it as to where things were going. He noticed a large blank spot on the paper, yet Tea wasn't filling anything in there.

"What's going there?" he asked, suddenly. Tea stopped thinking, and looked at him, albeit, slightly annoyed.

"Where?"

Kaiba pointed to the blank spot, "There."

"I don't know yet. Pictures I guess…." Tea started thinking again. Her face lit up slightly a couple minutes later, "I think I've got an idea!" she exclaimed, more to herself, than to Kaiba. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Tea continued, "What if we either took pictures for the poster of say…Yugi's Puzzle, or asked to borrow it as a visual item, or if not his Puzzle, then…maybe this," Tea slowly fingered out her Necklace. Kaiba blinked a couple times. When did she get that?

_Seto_ was also quite interested. His mind was whirring with thoughts, which meant Kaiba could hear every word…and he wasn't to happy about having somebody else's thoughts bothering him.

**What the heck are you blathering about?** Kaiba inquired.

_The…the Necklace! She's…it's…here!_

**So?**

_Don't you understand, you buffoon? The key to both our problems lies within that Item!_

**What is it?** Kaiba returned, now beginning to get slightly interested.

_Not what: whom._

**Whom? WHAT!**

_Yes, Kaiba-boy –_

**Don't call me that.**

_Fine. 'Who' refers to a spirit that resides in there._

**Who's spirit?**

_Teana._

**Ah…. And…she is?**

_A princess. The woman my brother loves. The woman I…um…._

Kaiba smirked towards his past self, **Sibling rivalry? Over a girl? That's sad.**

_Just see how sad it is when you are stuck in that predicament!_

**I will NEVER have feelings towards the same girl as my brothers.**

_Sure…. However, I need to let me through. I must speak with this girl-_

**And who says I'll let you take over?**

_Me._

**Oh, that'll help you.**

_That it will. _And, much like Bakura, Seto easily took control of Kaiba's body. The poor boy hadn't had a Millennium Item long enough to control who took over at what time (like Yugi). It all depended on who had more power. And right now, that was Seto.

Seto cleared his throat. Tea barely glanced over at him, "What?"

"…Teana?" Tea stopped and turned to him. She blinked. "…W-What did you say?"

"I asked to speak with Teana," Seto nodded towards the Necklace.

"How do you-" Tea was cut off by her yami.

_Tea! It's Seto! Oh my Ra! Let me speak to him! Please Tea!_

**Alright, alright. Calm down-**

_Thank you!_ And with that, Teana took over. "Seto?" she inquired, "Is that really you?"

He winked, "In the _flesh_."

"I don't believe it!" she flung herself into his waiting arms and hugged him, "I can't believe it's you! It seems like so long!" she cried.

"You have no idea…" Seto murmured, stroking her hair. Teana continued to hug/cuddle against him, while Seto just sat there, holding her, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

Tea sat away from them, practically disgusted. To the onlooker, this would look like the weirdest sight yet. Especially if that viewer knew of their past predicaments and present troubles and NOT of their new spirit inhabitants.

Tea started panicking. What if Mai came back and saw the two like this? What would she think? **Oh great,** Tea thought, **I probably jinxed it! I always jinx things with my thoughts. Mai's going to come back for sure.** Tea sighed, and fell into the couch. To the omniscient viewer, one would see that the spiritual form of Tea was currently lying on the spot were Kaiba's spirit's shoulder sat, as he was trying to divert his gaze from the two.

To the omniscient viewer, it looked like they were still a couple, in a way. Had they been able to see each other, it might not have been a pretty sight.

**Teana! Please stop this now!** Tea tried desperately to contact her yami. It didn't work. Teana seemed to be cutting her hostess off the link. Something suddenly clicked in Tea's head. **What happened to Yami? Wasn't she with him? Oh Lord, what's going on?** Tea buried her head again. This was a total nightmare.

Kaiba kept glancing back and forth at the two. How he wished it weren't the spirits that were acting that way. If only it could be him and Tea…like they were meant to be.

If only he knew who was lying on his shoulder at the minute, in great need of consolation.

* * *

"Seto, I've missed you so much," Teana whispered. Truth be told, now that she was with Seto, she had almost completely forgotten about Yami. It was the other way around as well when she was with the Pharaoh. She was pretty much in love with two people.

Then again…was that night with Yami just a play on old feelings? Was it just an act? After all, Teana shared Tea's mind and soul know. What was Tea's was Teana's. And Tea had yet to fall in love with Yami…if ever. Seto Kaiba on the other hand….

* * *

"Yeah? Okay, hun. Later, bye," Mai clicked off the phone. Now that that was done, she could return to that project. Hopefully those two hadn't torn out each other's throats by now.

Mai walked back down the hallway from her room to the living room. She heard voices though, coming from it.

"Seto, I've missed you so much." Mai stopped. What. The. Crap. Had _Tea_ just said that? About Kaiba?

Mai slowly peeked out from behind the corner. She froze. There was Tea: in Seto Kaiba's arms.

"It lays the same with me," Seto replied. Mai's jaw just about hit the floor. NOTHING MADE SENSE ANYMORE!

"Seto…" she sighed. Seto slowly pulled back a tad, and tilted her chin up.

"Princess: do you know how much you mean to me?" he suddenly closed the gap between the two.

Mai practically fainted.

Not only was Seto kissing Tea: but Tea was feverishly kissing him back. Yet…maybe it was just Mai, but the two didn't seem to have such a modern air in their kissing. It seemed sort of…modest and slightly old-fashioned.

* * *

Tea sat there, aghast. Those lips DID NOT belong on hers! She put her head in her hands. How discomforting!

Kaiba too, was in great distress over witnessing this moment. Of course, his distress came from jealously. _He_ wanted to be the one kissing _Tea_: not two spirits just using their bodies. It didn't count.

* * *

Seto slowly moved his lips from hers and whispered in her ear, making it look from the on viewer that he was just giving some affectionate movements, "Switch places with your hostess."

"What? Why?" Teana inquired, surprised.

"Kaiba is in great anguish without this…Tea. I…want him slightly happier…so that he may decide that I am worthy to stay in his presence. Also…think about the results. The more they are together…" he paused, letting the moment sink in, "…the more _we_ are together."

Teana looked at him with a newfound glee in her eyes, but she was soon wrapped up in kissing him. It was then –in that frenzy of lips- that the two _switched_.

* * *

Mai was having a panic attack. She hated not knowing what was going on around her. And this was the worst. Were those two keeping something from the gang, just to make _them_ go crazy? Or were these feelings _just_ resurfaced?

Maybe she was dreaming. Yes. This had to be just some crazy dream that was going on. She would wake up, and find herself in bed, and it would be morning. Or, she would be lying in bed, having dozed off during her phone conversation. Yes, that was it. She was going to wake up any minute….

She was about to march in the living room and demand an explanation, when suddenly, something rang, scaring the living daylights out of her. The sudden ring had broken the great silence.

She jumped back and hit her head against the wall violently, in the reaction. Her last thought was:

_Yes: just a dream…the ring: my alarm clock….

* * *

_

Well? There's your update. Yeah! It had some interaction! And think of this! What will Seto Kaiba and Tea do when they found out their bodies have been switched? As in…it's THEM kissing instead of the spirits! Yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 27: I Love You**

Tea's brain went blank for a second. What had happened? Oh yes: these mind-blanks were becoming more and more frequent. Tea recognized the blank as a switching of souls. So…what was she doing at the moment?

What had Teana been doing?

Kissing Seto of course.

And now what was Tea doing?

Kissing Seto Kaiba of course.

And how was she going to react to this? That, my friends, is a question even I, the author of this fiction, cannot answer. Let us see how fate takes its course….

* * *

Seto Kaiba "jumped" back into his body. He felt something pressing against his lips….

_Holy Crap._

It was impossible. Was he _really_ kissing tea Gardner? Sure, he had kissed her back at his party…but now? After all she had against him? Was he really kissing _her?_ Or was it that spirit? Now that he thought about it…Tea probably would never kiss him like that….

Nevertheless, he took his chances. Tea still hadn't let up on the kiss yet. Did she even realize what was going on?

So, Seto slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer. Tea still wasn't responding, except by kissing him.

And that's when the unexpected happened.

Much to Seto's desire.

Tea's arms tightened around his neck, and he was pulled closer to her. Could things get any better?

Well…no, actually. That was about as good as it got.

Soon after this little action had been done, Tea quickly began regaining her sense of surroundings. When she opened her eyes a tad, she noticed just exactly what she was doing.

Thus, because of her current grudge, she shoved him off.

"What the rap are you doing, Kaiba? Didn't I tell you off enough earlier? Goodness! Guys and their hormones," Tea muttered, standing quickly, and walking around the couch to go visit the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

What had she been thinking? Why hadn't she shoved him off sooner? He probably thought she _cared_ now…like she used to. Tea stopped in the hallway…for two reasons. One: she felt a load a guilt being dumped on her. Two: Mai was slumped over in the middle of the hall.

Tea gasped and knelt down beside her friend, "Mai! Mai, wake up!" Tea shook her friend's shoulders. Mai barely groaned. Kaiba came over to see what the commotion was about. He rolled his eyes when he saw Mai unconscious. He bent down on the other side of Mai, and tried to help Tea wake up the girl.

"Mai? Come on, quit sleeping!" Tea slapped her face a bit too hard.

"Ow!" was the sudden reply.

"Good, you're awake," tea affirmed.

"What…happened?" Mai inquired, rubbing her head, where it was quite sore.

"I dunno. I just found you here, lying in the hallway," Tea responded.

Mai looked back and forth between Tea and Kaiba. Had that really been a dream? Or was she just imagining things? They didn't look like they had been kissing. On the contrary, Tea looked ever…flustered about something. She looked like she was in another one of her Kaiba fits.

"Um…I was…dreaming…when I saw you two-" Mai didn't even finish her sentence before Tea was energetically nodding yes. Mai felt relieved then. Everything was alright.

Yet it wasn't.

* * *

That night, after Tea returned home, she immediately trudged up to her room and finished her other schoolwork. After completing that, and having dinner, she returned to her room and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillows.

Her parents had been worried at dinner. Tea hadn't seemed like her energetic, usual self. And now…she was moping around her room.

What was wrong?

Seto Kaiba.

That's what was bothering the poor girl.

She cried into her pillow, _Why can't I get that stupid man out of my head! I've "forgotten" him for six years…and he chooses now to come back and haunt me with that…that stupid kiss! ARGH! Am I just supposed to assume that one kiss will bring me back into his arms? Most certainly not! We have nothing between us anymore, and we never will! That kiss was purely accidental! It was all-_ Tea stopped. She narrowed her eyes, though they were still staring at pillows.

**Teana, speak with me, if you will.**

_Yes, Tea?_ Teana's timid voice popped into her mind. Tea had momentarily forgotten about the yami's presence, and had cried her whole heart out. Teana had heard everything. However, it _was_ partially her fault that Tea was in this mess.

**Teana! How could you do such a thing! You know how much I hate Kaiba! Yet you…set me up with him!**

_I do not know of what you speak: setting up,_ Teana fibbed lightly. In truth, she didn't know the true meaning, but she had a pretty good guess as to what Tea was saying.

**You know exactly what I mean! Why? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KISS SOMEONE I HATE!**

_Do you, Tea?_

**What?**

_Do you REALLY hate him?_

Tea's eyes narrowed even more, **What's that supposed to mean?**

_Tea, I have feelings towards whomever you have feelings…or their "yami" per say. And I must admit…I had forgotten all about King Yami…whilst Seto was around me. What I'm trying to say, Tea, is that…._ She sighed, _Okay. I may have spent many a grand and sometimes romantic time around Yami…but I don't think it really matters. My heart, I believe is leading me towards the high Priest…. _She paused. _We may not have come together on the best of terms, or times, I should say…if I remember correctly, which has a high chance of doubt,_ Teanareferred to Seto and her,_ but I-…. I really think that he Is the one I truly love. Maybe a little more time will tell. And deep down, Tea, I really think you love Seto Kaiba "too."_

Tea froze. It wasn't possible. She couldn't…. Teana HAD to be lying!

**JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!** Tea screamed in her mind and abruptly cut off their link. Teana was taken aback, but in her heart, she knew she had expected this reaction.

_Very well, Tea,_ the princess said to herself,_ I will leave you to collect your thoughts…memories…and feelings. In time, you will see what I mean. I guarantee it.

* * *

_

Kaiba sighed, and propped his elbows upon his desk as the computer began a loading process.

**She hates me. She really does. I just know it. There's nothing I can do about this anymore, **he reasoned.

_Come now: are you one to give up so easily,_ Seto inquired.

**Face it: I've lost and she's won. I've given in to the face of defeat. I know when I'm beaten.**

_Well if that isn't a hypocritical statement._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_I've dug into your memories, dear boy. You still have some sort of grudge against this…Yugi…for a…King of Games title? Even though you have been proven to be beaten many a time._

**Shut up.**

_As you wish._

**Good. Now leave me alone.**

_I think not. I'm telling you: don't give up so easily. How do you know she hasn't had the least little change in her today?_

**Love doesn't just re-spark like that,** Seto snapped his fingers to express his emotion.

_How do you know? It happened to Teana-_

**And how do you know that!**

Seto scowled,_ I have a few memories…._

**Well, times are different now. We don't go running off with every girl we see! Well…some do…but that's off topic! Everything has changed since that time! Why am I even talking to you about this! Why are you even in my life! Argh, that's IT! NO MORE! I WON'T STAND FOR THESE…PUT-DOWNS AND HUMILIATIONS ANYMORE! I'M FORGETTING HER AND THAT'S FINAL!

* * *

**

A couple weeks had passed since the designated day. The Egyptian project had passed, and their group had indeed attained an A. Everything else was also going smoothly. Much too smoothly, Tea pondered.

Seto Kaiba hadn't said "Boo" too her for the past couple of weeks. All in all, he was pretty much ignoring her, as he did her friends. She kept watching him for any sign of care, but he showed none. All he gave her was the cold shoulder.

He barely said anything anymore. Of course, Seto Kaiba never said _anything_. He had just seemed a little more talkative during his re-infatuation with Tea. That…sadly…was no more, so it seemed.

Yet something tugged at Ta's mind. Why in the world was she having problems seeing whether this was a good thing…or not? Shouldn't it flat out be that this _was_ a good thing?

* * *

Tea sat on her bed on night, pulling up her knees and resting her chin on them. She wanted to collect her thoughts.

_Okay,_ she thought out, _What's wrong with me? I thought that Se-er-Kaiba ignoring me would be just fine and dandy. He used to do that all the time, before that party. Then, he became…reattached to me. And I hated him for it._

_But did I hate him? I guess…I never fully took into account that tug on my heart every time he looked at me with that hint of longing in his eyes._ Tea sighed. It was very tear-jerking.

_Why can't I come up with a straight answer? I vowed to forget him six years ago…so I should. Nothing happened between us…SO WHY CAN'T I FORGET HIM? ARGH!_

Tea fell back against her pillows. A couple tears leaked out from her eyes. _Great…now the emotional waterworks are starting. But WHY? Seto! Why are you torturing me like this!_ A whole new and fresh wave of tears spilled forth. So preoccupied with the tears, Tea didn't even scold herself for calling Seto Kaiba 'Seto' in her mind.

* * *

The next day, Tea walked to school with her head down. She barely realized where her feet were taking her. It seemed as if they had a mind of their own. But she didn't care. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

She didn't even see herself bump into Yugi until she stumbled backwards.

Tea fell on her backside, "Oomph…" she sighed, dejectedly.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi stood quickly and held out a hand.

"Yeah…" she sighed, taking his hand, and having him help her up.

Yugi looked at her eyes carefully, "No, seriously. Are you okay? You seem…sad."

"No, I'm fine, Yugi. Just didn't get much sleep last night. One of those nights, you know?" Tea gave a small smile.

"Yeah…" Yugi said, trying his best to believe her. But his heart wouldn't take in a word she said as truth.

"Come on, we best get inside before we're marked tardy," Tea started walking towards the school. Yugi looked at his watch. They still had twenty minutes left before school officially started. What was up with her today?

_Never mind that,_ Yugi reassured himself, _you're finally going to tell her today. And that's final._

"Tea!" Yugi ran up next to her. She looked over at him.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I need to talk to you after school," Yugi blurted out rather quickly.

"Okay…why not now?" Tea pressed.

"I just…it'd be better after school," Yugi blushed slightly.

"Okay. Later, Yugi," Tea nodded, walking inside the school. Yugi's eyebrows furrowed.

"But Tea! We have the same first-period!"

"Guys, I'm worried about Tea," Yugi confessed at the lunch table, while he, Joey, Tristan and Mai waited for their friend.

"_You_ would be, wouldn't you?" Joey sniggered.

"That's not funny…nor what I meant!" Yugi hit him upside the head. Joey's face landed in his pile of spaghetti.

"Eat up, pal," Tristan patted his back, while holding in a laugh.

"Guys, I'm serious," Yugi pleaded. "Tea's not right today. She's completely out-of-it."

"More-en usual?" Joey inquired, stuffing some spaghetti in his mouth without bothering to wipe it off his face.

"That's not funny, you idiot," Mai whacked him upside the head this time.

"Jus' kiddin', geez," Joey rubbed the back of his sore head.

"Really. She was totally fazed out this morning. What do you think is bothering her?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba," the other three remarked.

"What about Kaiba?" Tea suddenly appeared at their table.

"Is he bothering you or something? Not…physically…but mentally?" Mai phrased out.

"You could say that, I suppose…" Tea set her tray down and leaned on her elbow on the table, with a droned and bored expression on her face.

"Cheer up, kiddo. He'll be off your mind in no time!" Mai reassured.

_Hope so,_ tea thought. _But will he?

* * *

_

"Alright Tea, I _really_ need to speak with you right now," Yugi pulled Tea aside, near the front brick fence of the school. There were no peering eyes here. Yugi had made sure of it.

"What's on _your_ mind, Yugi?" tea inquired, doing her best to smile. "How can I help?"

Yugi took in a large breath of air, and heaved it out slowly. "Tea…we've been friends for a long time…-"

"Yes," tea nodded, "and?"

"Well…we've been _best_ friends for a long time, right?"

"Of course. What are you trying to say, Yugi?"

"What I'm trying to say is…what I'm trying to say is…" Yugi began shaking slightly. This was _really_ difficult. "Tea…I-I-"

"You, what?" Tea cocked her head. "Please tell me, Yugi. You can tell me anything."

"Tea, I love you!" There. He had said it. After years of nagging in his mind, Yugi had finally spilled the beans.

Tea blinked. "W-What?"

"I said I loved you Tea," Yugi suddenly rushed forward and hugged her tightly. Tea's jumped slightly, but slowly wrapped her arms around him to return some affection. _Some._

"Oh Yugi…" she whispered. Tears began coming to her eyes. This was just like one of those sappy romance movies she always cried over. "Yugi…I don't know what to say." Yugi backed away from her.

"You don't?" he looked stricken. "Well, I mean…I guess I understand. It is sort of sudden…. And we've only acted as friends for most of our lives, so I'll understand if you need more time. I just had to…get this off my chest."

"Yugi," Tea eyes were brimming with tears. What would she say to him? What could she say? "I-" Tea stopped. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Seto Kaiba was walking back to his limo: still cool and stiff as a board.

Something in Tea's mind suddenly clicked and a burst of emotion suddenly rushed out.

"Yugi…I'm _so_ sorry," she looked down at him, her tears falling now, "but…I can't love you. Not…Not like that. As my best friend, yes, but…oh Yugi, I can't love you like that!" Tea suddenly ran off around the wall.

"Tea, wait!" Yugi reached out for her and was beginning to run, when something stopped him.

_Yugi, wait. Let her go. She gave you her answer, now you must accept it. She doesn't love you for the sake of love, but as a friend. Be happy with that, at least. Let her collect her thoughts. She's had a rough time lately. I'm sorry…for you…but you must let her have some time alone._

**Hello! I'M the one who just got rejected here!** Tears were now in Yugi's eyes. **I'M the one who told her I loved her! SHE'S the one who told me that she didn't!**

_She told you she loved you as a friend._

**I know, but-**

_LET IS REST YUGI!_

Yugi was taken aback by Yami's sudden tone of voice. **A-Alright, Yami. I'll let it go. But maybe…just maybe…one day, she will…love me. The way I love her.** And with that, Yugi turned around and ran home in a state of sadness, and a spark of hope.

* * *

"Seto!" Tea cried out, running to him. Calling him Seto was both an act of getting attention and an act of-

_Love_.

It had taken Yugi's confession for her to finally figure out that she really loved Seto. Buried underneath that whole grudge, she was truly head-over-heels for the man. Not a very mature prospect of love, but all love started out that way. "Seto! Wait!"

Seto kept on walking. He barely flinched. It was only when she said his name did he barely react.

"Seto, please!" she suddenly came up behind him and grabbed the sleeve of his blazer.

"**What!**" Seto turned his head around and shook her hand off his jacket. Tea recoiled and put her hands near her chin, folded together. She stopped, and looked back into Seto's eyes, looking for any hint of the love she had seen there for weeks, but had failed to return out of anger.

Yet what reflected back was anger; jealously; disgust; and possibly even hatred.

Tea's previous tears had failed to leave, however, still more began coming on, once she saw Seto's loveless and cold-as-ice eyes looked back at her own. Her eyes welled up immensely.

"Oh Seto! I'm-_I'm so SORRY!"_ suddenly, she put her head in her hands and dashed away from him, leaving the boy slightly taken aback and quite confused.

Seto's head whipped up, watching her fleeting form. He blinked a couple times. His mind was acting quite slowly at the moment.

_Sorry for what?_

Tea had also failed to take notice of the remorse and hidden love that had also shown through his eyes.

* * *

Ah, so sad. Well, I do believe the next or chapter after that will be the last one. I was trying to wrap everything up ere, as you might have seen. I do believe it was quite a pathetic wrap up. Not very good at all…. God potential, I must say, but not enough patience. I'm really just losing ideas, and needed to end this story soon, so that's why this chapter must seem so crappy. But you tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	28. I Have a Thought

NOTE: SO SORRY for the late update! I know my promise of "an update a month" but December was a REALLY BUSY MONTH! Let me recap: Exams…Christmas shopping…writing one heck of a Christmas one-shot (just felt I had to)…and vacation (where I was working on other stuff that HAD to come before fanfiction, capice?) Okies? I'm SO SORRY, as I've said, so please forgive, forget and read! (PS: I was trying to wrap everything up here and I had hardly any inspiration or motive to write this fic for a while…and a bunch of other excuses. Just enjoy the ALMOST end! Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

**Chapter 28: I Have a Thought….**

Tea cried, hugging her knees on her bed. Everything was going wrong…. Seto wasn't supposed to have given up on her like that! She was supposed to have given her grand apology and be accepted back into his open arms!

Another string of tears rolled down her cheeks. She could never have it her way! After Seto had shooed her away those many years ago, she just had to go and forget about him! And then he just decides to come back and try to warm up to her again. But would she let him? Oh no! And finally, when she decides to let him back into her life, she sees that he has gone back to hating her again!

_My life is so SCREWED UP!_

Yes. At this point, Tea didn't think things could get any worse. And she had blocked out Teana from talking to her for the time being.

_I have to tell him sooner or later that I really do love him…but will he listen?

* * *

_

Seto Kaiba was thoroughly confused. He sat in his office chair, staring at the blue screen of his computer. His gaze seemed to bore a whole right through it.

_What on Earth did she mean?_

"_**Oh Seto! I'm-I'm so SORRY!" suddenly, she put her head in her hands and dashed away from him, leaving the boy slightly taken aback and quite confused.**_

_What is **she** sorry for? I should be the one apologizing…._

**Then why don't you?** Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Oh great…. It's you._ **I'm just trying to help.**

_Then go help where you're wanted._ _What do you know about these kinds of situations anyway?_

**Plenty. Teana changed her mind many a time back in Egypt. The trait must have been passed through to Tea.**

_How did she change her mind? About what?_

**Well…first, she was Osiris-bent on being…in love with…my _brother_…but in what would have been his final hours, she didn't look to sure anymore. **Seto straightened himself in his soul-room,** In fact…I think she was deciding between _me_** **and Yami.**

_Well, that's all fine and dandy for you, but I'm in a real jam. Here, I thought I was going to give her up, but seeing her like that-_

**Still tugs at your heart strings because you haven't fully stopped loving her.**

_Well, I'm getting there. She'll never love me…so I'll return the favor.

* * *

_

Mokuba was out on a walk currently. He wanted to get some fresh air. Seto had been pretty moody lately, and Noa wasn't helping the matter either. Something was bugging the both of them.

As it was, Mokuba decided to take a stroll to Domino Park. He was walking along the sidewalk, when he suddenly noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench facing the lake. He knew that person!

Mokuba ran to the bench and sat next to the familiar face, "Hey, Tea."

Tea Gardner looked up at him, "Oh, hey Mokuba. What are you doing here?"

"Came to get some fresh air. It's been pretty moody around the mansion lately." Upon mentioning this, Mokuba noticed that Tea looked back down in her lap; quite silent. Mokuba supposed he had hit a soft spot, mentioning Seto.

Something suddenly hit him. What if _that_ was the problem! What if Seto was miserable because of _her?_ Maybe he could fix this all….

"Tea? Why don't you like Seto anymore?" he asked, in the most innocent and child-like way possible, so that she wouldn't think him too rude for prying into matters that didn't concern him. It was only natural that smaller children asked questions all the time about things that were not their business.

Tea sighed, "I really don't know. I'm not even sure if…oh, never mind," she replied, still gazing emptily into the lake.

Mokuba cocked his head, "…You know he cares a lot for you."

"No he doesn't," Tea replied back rather quickly. Mokuba's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"It was all in his eyes. I went to go tell him…something…and he stared back at me with anger and hate, I'm sure. No…he doesn't care anymore."

"You can't say that!" Mokuba stood up indignantly, "What do you know about Seto? Have you even _talked_ to him recently? I remember you guys used to talk all the time! You two were best friends! Something happened when we were adopted. Something happened to you two and I wish I could know what it was. But I won't allow myself to, because I know that it must have been pointless! I know you two are friends deep down – possibly even more than that! Just…Just give him another chance! Give yourself another chance!" Mokuba heaved, almost ending his speech. Tea stared at him, her mouth open slightly. To think: she had gotten some of the wisest words she had ever heard from a child six years her junior!

Mokuba backed up slightly, and turned around, ready to leave. He was just about through.

"Give your love another chance."

And with that, the young Kaiba walked off, back towards the manor.

Tea stared at where he had just stood. Perhaps Mokuba was right….

She looked out over the water. Could she really patch things up with Seto?

* * *

"Seto?" Seto Kaiba looked up from his desk in the study.

"Oh, hey Mokie," he beckoned his brother over. Mokuba went over and sat on his brother's lap.

"Seto? What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because something is definitely wrong." He had an inkling about what the problem was. Tea, of course. He was starting to get worried though. He had talked to Tea days ago, and she still had not come forth to Seto, as far as he knew.

"You know me too well, kiddo," Seto ruffled the boy's hair. Truth way, he had been about to say 'nothing.'

"Is it…Tea, by any chance?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Really? Then, what is it?"

Seto didn't answer him immediately. He searched for an answer in his mind. In truth, it partially was Tea. Although he had vowed to give her up, he still could not get her off his mind. Something was telling him that giving her up was not the right way to go.

"It _is_ about Tea, isn't it?" Mokuba pressed on. Seto looked down at his younger brother.

He started to smile ever so slightly, "I can't put anything past you, can I?"

"Nope!" Mokuba smiled.

Seto sighed, "Well, Mokuba, to tell you the truth…I've decided to give up on Tea."

"What!" Mokuba jumped, "WHY!"

Seto cocked an eyebrow in slight puzzlement, "Well, Mokuba, it simply was useless. No matter…how much I tried…or apologized, she would never give me another chance. So…I'm just going to stop and get on with my life before the Battle City Party occurred. She won't haunt me anymore. No more guilt-" he stopped suddenly.

Mokuba peered at him, "Guilt for what?"

Seto panicked ever so slightly. He had never told Mokuba why Tea had left in the first place. Why she had rushed out of the mansion crying those six years ago. Could Seto possibly tell his brother now, that it was all his own fault? Yes. Yes he could. After all, hadn't he tried to make up for it?

So he explained to his brother what had happened. Mokuba blinked at the end of the narrative.

"You _yelled_ at her to get out of your room? For just trying to talk to you?" Mokuba inquired.

"Yes," Seto looked away, ashamed. "But I have tried to make up for it. You know that as well as I do."

"And now you're giving up!" Mokuba jumped off his brother indignantly, "You can't just give up like that!" Whoa! De ja vu. Mokuba rambled on into somewhat of the same speech he had given Tea.

* * *

Noa sighed longingly as he peered through the doorway. Mokuba was sitting happily on Seto's lap, talking with him. Talking with his brother. Noa didn't have that right. He had the right, however, to talk with his _step_brother. But never his _brother_. No matter how much Seto and Mokuba welcomed him into the family once more, or told him that there were no differences: they were _all_ family: _all_ brothers, Noa still felt like an alien around them.

He could see how happy they were together. He didn't want to intrude upon them. And they had every right to be happy together. They had suffered terrible things as family. And then, one day, he just had to come in and intrude upon this happy couple. Noa felt awful at times for that.

Sure, he got along great with the two, but he did feel like the outcast a lot. Never could he run into Seto's arms as he came home from work, like Mokuba did. Noa would just stand close to him and wave and smile. Seto of course, would hug him too, but not in that way that he hugged Mokuba.

They were all still getting used to each other, yes, but he couldn't help but feel that he was the outsider. He would never fit in, no matter what.

Noa hated these thoughts. They came around frequently: about every other week. It was like a cycle: a depression cycle. It would come and leave; come and leave; on and on and on.

Noa usually did something to help these depression stages: take a walk; bike ride; swim: anything. Today, he felt like taking a walk.

And so, he left the two brothers in the study and meandered off, down the stairs. He walked out the door and onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Tea walked down the sidewalk from her house. She was going to talk to him today. She was going to apologize profusely to Seto and really tell him-

-That she loved him.

She knew it. She really did love him. And it had taken her six years to uncover her heart and find that love once more. How stupid she had been! How could she have let one little disagreement cause six years of bitterness? This was all her fault. If only she had forgiven and forgotten! But no! Her mind just had to have a nasty habit of holding strong grudges. But no more. She was going to tell Seto, no matter what he did or said. And she would love him for life.

There was no doubt about that.

After all: their past life's love had lasted for five thousand years, had it not? All it needed was a bit of uncovering from the feminine side.

Then that reminded her of Yami. Teana had said that Yami had loved…and still did love her as well. Tea had asked the spirit how she had had such a quick change of heart. And her answer had been:

'_I thought I loved Yami, yes. That was back in Egypt. I was a foolish girl who didn't know what the heck she was doing. That night that Seto had spent with me was wonderful, and I remembered some parts of it, and how he had said he loved me, when Yami was without a soul. I wanted to trade my own soul for his, but as I saw how much he loved me at that moment, I just wasn't sure if my love for Yami was quite as full as I had thought. I still gave up my life, yes, but not without a battling conscience._

_It was you, Tea, that helped to resolve that problem. When I became fused with you, I saw what you see. I heard what you hear. I felt what you feel. And so, I immediately recognized my love for Seto over Yami. You've loved him this entire time, Tea: you just were too stubborn and proud to notice it. Pride is a great sin. I advise you never to be so proud again. It could ruin your life…like this love it's tearing your mind apart. And believe me: I know how it's destroying your mind. The evidence is all around me!'_

So Tea really did love Seto…. And she had been too stupid to realize it. Tea quickened her pace. She had to get there soon!

* * *

Noa sighed. What was him meaning in this reincarnated life? What was his duty? He smirked to himself. He was starting to feel Hindu: talking of dharma, karma and reincarnation. He almost laughed. This was a life problem here: not a religious one. (AN: If anyone wants to know, I am not Hindu! I just started learning about it in S. Studies class, that's all.)

Still, he wondered. Should he have even come back to the real world? Was he just getting in the way of Seto and Mokuba's life? Maybe he was just another burden on top of their already hectic type lives.

Maybe….

Maybe he just wasn't supposed to be alive.

But how could he think of killing himself? Suicide? No! That was just wrong! He couldn't do that! All his life, he had been taught that any sort of murder –suicide being one type- was wrong. He wasn't about to change his mind. Besides: his life wasn't _that_ depressing.

However, the boy was starting to get worried. If he kept having these depression stages, he just might lose it _and then_ kill himself one day! He could not allow that to happen. There had to be some way to stop dumping on himself!

He just let his feet keep walking, as he looked down at the black pavement.

_Black pavement…?_

A bugled horn sounded not too far away.

"**_NOA!_**" someone screamed. The head of green hair popped up at the sudden voice.

He barely registered anything in his mind in the next split seconds:

He was pushed away suddenly from where he was-

He heard the screeching of tires on the road-

He heard a sickening sound – like that of a strong blow into metal: one that would dent the metal.

Noa sat up quickly and stood a bit painfully. He looked around at his surroundings.

He had been walking through the middle of the street without even looking where he was going. There was a red sports car stopped just feet from him. The driver ran out and looked around. Noa looked cautiously around too.

He did not want to see what he thought he might witness.

"Oh my gosh!" the driver yelled on the other side of the car: the side Noa couldn't see.

The boy ran to see his savior. He skidded to a stop and paled: his pupils becoming absorbed by his iris.

It wasn't possible-!

In pure surprise, he shouted the victim's name-

"**_TEA!_**"

* * *

Y'all are probably gonna kill me, right? I know I said this chapter would be the end…but I couldn't help but to put you in suspense! Hehe! The next chapter/epilogue (don't know which it will be…) WILL BE THE END! I PROMISE THAT! So, only one more update to go! I know it was evil of me to leave this cliffy…but I couldn't resist, no matter how hard I tried to write to the end! Well, PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time! 


	29. My Only Thought

NOTE: The last chapter of FFL…I can't believe it! It took eleven months…but I did it! I finished my first story! (Coincidentally….) Now, read the last installment! PS: Don't be surprised, if any of you have ever seen Gladiator ® what some of this looks like…I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Open Arms by Journey (again, I don't care about the rules: I AM DISCLAIMING IT! DON'T TAKE IT AWAY! It BELONGS in this chapter!).

**Chapter 29: My Only Thought….**

"NO!" Noa shouted, as he struggled to get out of the doctors' grips. "**I** don't need to go to a hospital! Tea does! Please! Get her there quickly!"

"Young man, we want to check you over just in case!" one of the doctors grunted, "The faster you get in the, the faster we'll be able to save the girl here-"

"ALRIGHT!" Noa gave in, letting them put him in the back of the ambulance, next to a few doctors, who were busing themselves around Tea.

Noa sighed and looked at the floor, downcast, as the doors shut. The siren went off and Noa felt the ambulance lurch as it sped off.

He felt terrible. This had been all his fault! If he hadn't been so worried over tiny things, then Tea wouldn't have gotten hurt! She had put herself in danger to save him!

Tears rolled down Noa's cheeks. He had immediately called the hospital –pulling out his cell-phone- but he still felt awful.

Seto was going to murder _him_.

* * *

Noa ground his teeth as he sat in the waiting area of the hospital. As he had thought, he was just fine: a few scratches here and there, but nothing awful! He had known that from the beginning! They could have taken off with Tea faster if they hadn't bothered with him! 

Afterwards, he had been sent to the lobby to call his brother to tell him where he was.

He also had to be the bearer of bad tidings to Seto…

_"Seto?" Noa asked as he heard the phone pick up._

_"Noa? Where are you!" Seto sounded frantic, "Where have you been?"_

_"Seto…I…went for a walk…and um…I'm at the hospital now-"_

_"WHAT HAPPENED!" Seto shouted. "Are you-?"_

_"I'M FINE!" Noa shouted, angrily. Nobody should be paying attention to him now. It was Tea who needed the help! "Seto…I'm fine. But…Tea isn't."_

_He waited for the reaction. What would his brother do?_

_Seto's voice came out shakily, "I'm coming over there immediately." Seto then hung up before Noa could get out another word._

He had been waiting for ten minutes –his heart beating rapidly and anxiously. This was not a good day.

The hospital doors whooshed open, and Noa looked up, seeing Seto bound in, with Mokuba on his tail.

"Noa," Seto came to his brother and knelt before him, putting his hands on Noa's shoulders, "What happened? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" Noa started, "But…I…I was walking…and I wasn't really looking where I was going, and I walked into the street…and then a car started coming, and I couldn't get away in time…but Tea suddenly appeared and pushed me away-"

"Thank God you're alright!" Seto suddenly pulled his brother in to hug him.

Noa appreciated the affection which had caused him to go out in the first place, but pushed back almost immediately.

"Seto, stop! You can't waste time! Tea was hit by the car when she saved me! You have to go and see her! I don't know what's happening-" he broke into a wave of tears, completely upset with himself.

Seto set his face, "I'll be right back." Seto stood up and rant to he receptionist's desk.

Mokuba sat down next to his brother. Noa had a hand over his eyes and was bent over so that his elbow was on his knee.

Mokuba wrapped an arm over his shoulder, tears welling up in his own eyes, "It'd be okay, Noa. Tea will be alright…."

Noa mumbled something.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

Noa took his hand away from his eyes, and looked down at the floor, "Not if it reflects what happened last time."

Mokuba blinked, confused, "What happened last time? _When_ did this happen before?"

Noa screwed up his own eyebrows in confusion. He sat up and looked at Mokuba, "What the…. Does it feel like this has happened before?"

Mokuba cocked his head slowly, "Now that you mention it…it does seem sort of familiar…."

"Seto was really angry last time it happened," Noa stated.

"And he blamed Yugi-"

"Are you sure it was Yugi?"

"Well that was who it looked like, wasn't it?" Mokuba asked.

"I guess, Mokou," Noa suddenly shook his head, "I mean, Mokuba."

"What did you just call me?" Mokuba leaned forward.

"I have no idea where that just came from," Noa answered.

Mokuba looked around the hospital room in a suspicious manner, "Something's coming to me…."

"Anger-"

"A revolt-"

"War-"

"Destruction-"

"I don't remember anymore," Noa looked back at Mokuba.

"Yeah…neither do I. It's like…it all just…_ended_."

"A lost civilization," Noa murmured.

Mokuba was just about to question this statement when a group entered the building. Mokuba looked around and saw that it was Yugi and the gang.

"Noa!" Yugi called out running over to him, "What happened?" Mokuba figured Noa must have called them too. After all, they were Tea's friends.

"Tea…" Noa hesitated, looking away from all of their concerned eyes –Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, and Duke- "Tea was hit by a car," he spoke very quickly.

"WHAT!" Joey shouted. A nurse shushed him from the receptionist desk.

"How did that happen?" Serenity said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Noa hesitated as much as he dared. He didn't know if Seto had been successful in getting into Tea's room or not, and he wanted the two to have some privacy first. After all, he was sure Seto had much to apologize for.

"She…uh…she," he stuttered as much as possible.

* * *

Seto approached the desk and demanded, "Which room is Tea Gardner's!" 

"I'm sorry sir; no one is to see her yet. She is still being checked over, and is in critical condition."

"I HAVE TO SEE HER!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba-"

"What will it take for you to let me in there!"

"I cannot allow that sir-"

"Is something wrong, nurse?" a doctor suddenly appeared.

"Mr. Kaiba here is demanding to see Miss Gardner. But she is not permitted to see anyone-"

"She may see someone now. We have her stabilized, though she is not in her best condition. It may be that you receive no response from her, sir. She seems to be out of it-"

"I don't care! Just get me to her!" Seto turned on him.

"Very well, come with me," the doctor turned. He began walking. Seto followed him.

"Can't you go any faster?" he snapped.

"Patience, sir, we're here," he opened a door next to them. "Be sure to tell us if something happens. I trust you know the signs," he narrowed his eyes. "I'll leave you to your privacy." Seto nodded, grateful, and stepped in, the door closing behind him.

Seto looked at the bed in the middle of the room. His eyes widened. Tea was breathing slowly. He saw that parts of her clothes were bloodstained and parts of her arms, legs and abdomen wrapped in bandages. There were several cuts across her face –thank God it was only scars, and nothing more serious, so it seemed.

Seto ran to her bedside and knelt down, looking over her. She had a device connected to her that showed her heartbeat, which was steady, if a little uneven.

Seto slowly took her hand in his, gently. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

She had to make it through this.

He had to tell her how he really did feel about her. He had to tell her that he was sorry – about everything! He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

And suddenly, it just came spilling out.

"Tea…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean _anything_ I said those six years ago! I didn't mean it! I truly didn't! Please…don't leave me, Tea. Don't leave…I have to tell you! I must! Tea, I'm so sorry!" A tear leaked from his eye, as he looked down at the floor, unconsciously squeezing her hand a little tighter.

The beeping from the device slowed a bit.

* * *

_Lying beside you, here in the dark-_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine.

* * *

_

Tea looked around her. She was in a green meadow. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered seeing was Noa's frantic face…. And then nothing.

She had dived for him…yet nothing hurt. How was that? Tea looked down at herself. Not a scratch….

She looked up. There was a door not too far off. She smiled. It vaguely reminded her of the time they had all been trapped in Noa's Virtual World, and doors kept popping up.

But still…where was she? What was she doing here?

But there was something about that door…something that made her want to open it…. And the feeling wasn't that of curiosity.

Tea edged forward slightly, surprising herself by walking. She smiled as she neared closer. There was an aura radiating from that door: one that made her happy.

She was closer now: very close.

Something stopped her. She looked down at her hand. Another hand held it. Tea turned around and gazed back into Seto's eyes.

"Seto!" she cried happily. She was happy to see him! Right now, it didn't matter what had happened between them. All she knew was that she was very glad to see him.

"Tea, don't leave…."

* * *

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together

* * *

_

Tea furrowed her brows in confusion. Leave where? Tea looked back at the door. It seemed to be pulling her towards it: like some magnetic attraction. She tried loosely prying Seto's hand off, "Seto…I have to go. It's calling me."

"Don't leave me Tea," Seto replied. Tea swore she saw a tear in his eye.

* * *

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what you love means to me..._

_Open arms

* * *

_

Seto looked up. She had not moved. He stood up a little straighter. With one hand still grabbing hers, he used to other to finger her hair. Even in this state, it was still silky.

He couldn't let her go. He would do everything he could to keep her there, with him. She had come back into his life and made it all the happier. He couldn't let her go….

* * *

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I - need you to stay

* * *

_

Tea watched as he began caressing her hair and holding her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't leave Tea…I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry…" rang in the air around them.

"Seto, I have to…. Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't, Tea…. I can't come with you…. But you can come with me…."

"But Seto," she looked back towards the door, "Seto, please," she slid herself out of his grip. His hand still held hers though, as if they were glued together. Tea could not pry it off.

"Seto, please…I must go. It's calling to me," Tea pleaded, giving him her most sincere eyes.

* * *

Seto noticed her heart beat slowing. Something inside him began to panic. No! he couldn't lose her! 

"Tea! Tea, please!" Seto begged, "Don't…don't die," he whispered. He had experienced too many deaths in his life already. He couldn't bear hers as well. "Tea…_I love you_."

* * *

"Do you really want to go there?" Seto asked, his gaze bearing down into hers, "Do you know what lies beyond that door?" 

"…Happiness, what else? That's all that it radiates," Tea replied, "Can't you feel it?" she asked.

Seto shook his head. Tea inclined her head. That was strange. Seto had _always_ been able to feel _everything_; to sense everything. Something had to be wrong if Seto couldn't feel the happiness.

"Seto…what's wrong?" she came closer to him.

"Tea…I'm sorry," he voice drifted.

"You already said-"

"I love you."

Tea blinked slowly. "You…you love me? But I thought-"

"I love you Tea, and that's all that matters now," Seto replied, earnestly.

Tea looked up at him, "Oh…Seto!" she cried, running into his arms.

* * *

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what you love means to me..._

_Open arms

* * *

_

Now Tea _knew_ she couldn't leave. That was all that she had wanted to hear from him. Whatever happiness lies beyond that door…

It was nothing compared to this.

"Take me back, Seto. Take me back…."

* * *

Seto laid his forehead on the edge of her bed, letting his tears drip down onto the floor, as the beating began slowing. 

He knew he should be getting a doctor, be he couldn't bring himself to.

He _knew_ he could save her. He just had to!

He kept repeated, "I love you, Tea…I love you…."

Something about the atmosphere changed. The monotonous beep in the background hastened. Seto felt movement under his hand.

"Seto?"

He looked up and saw Tea looking back warmly at him.

"Tea," he breathed.

She smiled, "I'm not leaving, Seto…don't worry."

"My God…it's a miracle," he whispered. "T-Tea! Oh, Tea, I'm so, so-"

"Sorry, yes, I know," she smiled, laying her head back down. "You told me…."

"You heard?" he asked.

"Somewhere, I did," she sighed, laughing ever so quietly. "Seto?"

"Yes?" he asked, standing up and walking closer to her.

"…Do you really love me?"

Seto blinked slowly, at the question, and then answered:

"More than you know." He slowly bent down and gently touched her lips with his, not wanting to hurt her too much from any sort of pressure.

To his surprise, Tea snaked her hand up to his neck and pulled him closer to her, so that there was indeed a little more pressure upon the kiss. Tea felt tears coming on.

Finally: after so many long years…after painful memories and countless hours of waiting: they were together again…and more than just friends.

When they pulled apart, Tea said back to him, "I love you too, Seto."

Those were the only five words Seto had wanted…or even needed to here in the past few months.

_So now I come to you, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what you love means to me..._

_Open arms_

Tea smiled up at him and shifted, "You know…you were the first…and last…well really, the only person I thought of when that car hit me…and I thought I was going to die. I thought of _you,_ Seto."

"And I'm glad I mean so much to you," he replied.

"Could you help me sit up, Seto?" she suddenly asked, after a moment's silence.

"Are you sure you're fit to?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be the judge of that," she replied, still smiling. There was a touch of humor in her voice. Seto couldn't help but to smile as he helped her sit up. Her heartbeat was regular now, and everything seemed fine.

"I had best go tell the others how you are," Seto told her.

"They can wait one more minute," she replied, pulling him down to kiss him again.

Seto wholeheartedly agreed.

After their brief kiss, Seto clasped her hand extra tight for a second, and then let it go, rather reluctantly, as if he was her lifeline: the person that would keep her attached to the living world.

Seto opened the door and stepped out, looking at the doctor next to the door. The doctor immediately straightened.

"Is she alright?" he asked, a hint of a worried tone in his voice.

"Perfectly fine…and better," he replied.

"Oh?" the doctor asked, "May I check on her?"

"Be my guest," Seto stepped aside. The doctor went in.

"Kaiba!"

Seto looked down the hallway to see Yugi and the gang –his brothers included- rushing as fast as they could in a hospital towards him.

"Kaiba!" Joey started, "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Seto replied.

"How fine?" Duke asked.

"Fine enough to sit up," he answered.

"Thank God," Mai clutched her heart.

"She's going to be okay, then?" Noa asked.

"You bet," Seto gave a small smile to his green-haired brother. The doctor came out of the room.

"You may all see her now," he said, before walking away. The group bounded in –except for Seto, who slowly walked through the doorway.

"Guys!" Tea exclaimed, as much as she could without hurting her abdomen.

"Tea! You're alright! Well…for the most part," Tristan scratched his cheek.

"How are you?" Yugi asked, pity reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm great: never been better!" Tea put on a smile.

"That's great!" Mokuba came up next to her. Tea looked up at Seto, as if to ask '_Did you tell them yet?'_

He shook his head. That could wait…just a little longer.

The gang all talked and chatted with Tea, always wanting to make sure she was okay. Tea kept throwing smiles and gleams in her eye towards Seto, who returned them when nobody was looking.

Or at least…when he _thought_ no one was looking.

Mokuba and Noa caught one of these transactions once. They turned to each other and smirked. They were back together again! The two high-fived each other from behind.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Tea returned to school about a week later, and everyone saw the change between her and Seto's relationship. The group was immediately told (Mokuba and Noa had been told the night of Tea's accident…although they confessed they had had a pretty good guess) and most amends were made between the group and Seto Kaiba.

A few years after high school, Tea and Seto were married. (Who says some high school relationships don't last?) The one to catch the bouquet of flowers at her wedding was Serenity.

Noa had elbowed Mokuba so badly that he had bumped into the girl.

They lived a happy life – starting a new generation of Kaibas. Tea taught at a local dance institution, just for the fun of it, and Seto did lighten up a load from his cold-hearted ways.

Their yami spirits, as they could no longer get married, being void of actual bodies, did love each other though, as they had been supposed to five-thousand years ago.

Thus, their grudges: _forgotten._

Their separation: _forbidden._

Their _love:_ **forever**.

_**THE END**_

Oh…and just in case you wanted to know…Mokuba and Serenity _did_ and up getting hooked up together. (Nobody saw the unlikely couple coming: least of all the two used-to-be-rivals, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba…who were now in-laws! Go figure!) And Noa did grow on his liking for Ishizu, who returned the affection a few years when he actually _looked_ a little older.

And that is the story of a five-thousand year, unsettled struggle…settled.

* * *

OMG…I finished it! I can't believe it! I have finished my first ever fanfiction story! (Coincidence? I think not….) Well, I thank you all: every reader who read and stuck with this, for reading and reviewing it. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Thank you for making me feel happy and appreciated. And just for memory's sake…one last time on this story…PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh…sorry, but there won't be a sequel. I had seriously thought about it, but it wasn't working. But you can look for my new fic coming out BY this weekend! It's titled _Fangs of Love_! I think that might interest you lot…. Anyway, thank you all! Bye!

**Finished: 8:55 PM March 1, 2005**


End file.
